A Strange Journey to Northwestern High School
by blackboard26
Summary: This is my version of how Thomas and his friends find a way off the tracks for a while, and learn how to live as humans and wonder if they want to return to the rails as engines or as workers for the railway.
1. Mysterious light Water

Hello this is my attempt of humanizing Thomas the tank engine and his friends. These are just some stories to see what happens when the engines became human after an event that introduce the engines into the world of humans.

Thomas and Friends

by the Rev W Awdry

Developed by Britt Alcroft

Owned by Mattel

Chapter 1

Thomas the tank engine had worked for the Northwestern Railway for 100 years since his arrival in 1915. Since then he has been a favorite of the children of Sodor, has many friends like Toby the tram engine, His best friend Percy, and many others on the railway. From Gordon the big engine at Knapford Station, To the Narrow-gauge engines on the Skarloey Railway. Besides some of the Diesels like Diesel Arry and Bert, Thomas has many friends across the Island. One day as Thomas came up to the platform with his two coaches Annie and Clarabelle, he had an important assignment to bring special visitors up to Ulfsted Castle.

Thomas was puzzled about the visitors. "I wonder who they are, they looked like doctors but are not like any doctors I have ever seen."

Thomas's Driver. "They are not Doctors Thomas they are Scientist, they are here to talk about a new discovery of some light crystals one of them have found."

Thomas was confused even more. "Light Crystals what are light crystals and what is so important about them?"

Thomas's Driver. "I am not too sure about them Thomas, I Guess we are just going to find out." And with the sound of the Guard's whistle Thomas was off to Ulfsted Castle.

The journey up to Ulfstead Castle went smoothly, as he passes his friends like James the red engine, Henry the green engine, and Emily the emerald sterling engine. Thomas whistles to them toot, toot, and they return a toot, toot, back. Then up the hill toward the castle he met up with Rosie, the Pink engine. Even though they started a bit awkward at first, began to have a better relationship since Rosie came to the Island of sodor. Thomas tooted to Rosie and Rosie returned tooting back, toot toot.

Thomas. "Hello Rosie, what brings you up here to Ulfsted Castle?"

Rosie. "I Just brought visitors from Vicars town, to see the new discovery of these Crystals Thomas. However, I am not too sure what is so important about some crystals that the scientist have dug up from the ground."

Thomas. "I do not know nether Rosie, I guess we will have to listen and find out." Looks up and sees the Earl of sodor to step up the podium. "Here come the Earl now." Everyone paused to listen to the earl.

Earl of Sodor. "Welcome everyone to Ulfsted Castle, here we usually celebrate new discoveries about our Island home. Today we have some special visitors to the Island with an important discovery of a light crystal. Please give a warm welcome to Dr. Michael Grant. Take it away Dr. Grant."

Dr. Michael Grant. "Thank you, your grace. Friends here we have before us an amazing piece of crystal we discovered to be light crystals. It is found to have some miracle properties, especially if it is near any body of water. It has a way of creating a miracle or have healing properties if any injury can result in hospitalization. If you allow for this crystal on an open wound it will give a healing warm light to reverse the effect the wound was penetrated." Everyone was amazed, Thomas and Rosie's eyes were wide open with wonder. Then Thomas was the first to question the Dr. Michael Grant about the Crystal.

Thomas. "Excuse me Dr. Grant could you explain what would light crystals do in a body of water if I may ask, Please?"

Dr. Michael Grant. "If you ever see the water glow in the middle of the night, that is when you know it has gone through a pocket of light crystals tank engines. If you manage to fill your tank with this water with the properties of the crystal, then you will find yourself not the same in the morning." This left Thomas more questions than answers but soon it was time for everyone to return home by bringing the passengers back to Knappford Station. Along the way back to the station, Thomas was starting to feel hot and bothered.

Thomas. "Cinders and ashes why am I so hot?"

Thomas's Driver. "You are low on water Thomas, we need to find a water tower to fill up your tanks." They looked all around and found no water tower along the tracks but did find one off on a siding one that has not been used for years. "Look over there Thomas we should get some water from that tower."

Thomas was not too sure, He did not remember a water tower there before. "I think we should be careful driver, I do not remember a water tower anywhere near here before." Thomas's driver slowly took Thomas under the water tower to fill up his tanks.

Thomas's Driver. "I am sure it would be alright Thomas, we do need to get the people home after all." Thomas tooted his whistle in agreement to bring the people home for the night.

Then after letting off his passenger he then took Annie and Clarabelle back to the carriage shed, then he gave a quick hello to his friends returning out to find Rosie to Catch up with each other. "Hello everyone, cannot stay and chat I Promised Rosie some time with her this evening." Said Thomas. Emily felt a little envious about Thomas seeing Rosie. Then responded, "Why are always looking forward on seeing her Thomas, I mean do you not like to spend time with me?" This caught Thomas off guard, he did not know that Emily may have had a crush on him. "I am sorry Emily, I did not know you wanted to spend time with me? I do know that you are beautiful engine. However, Rosie and I do like each other's company when we chatted about things of our past that seemed to be similar." Emily felt disappointed. "Thomas could you ever find the time to spend some time with me if you could, Please?" Thomas was not sure, he would like to spend time with his friends, but there seems to be a tug of war between Emily and Rosie then he though. "What if after tonight with Rosie, I will spend some time with you the following night. I want to be fair to the both of you, but I want to be true to my Firebox, to whom I prefer best." Emily realized that Thomas does need to be true to his firebox, and if it means he likes Rosie more than her, then it will have to be. (Sighs) Very well Thomas, we will see what happens tomorrow night ok." Then Thomas whistles Emily good night then sets off to find Rosie.

On the way Thomas was starting to have a funny feeling in his boiler. "Strange I never felt like this before maybe it had something to do with that water from earlier." Then journeyed all the way to find Rosie. Rosie was waiting for Thomas at the spot that Thomas had suggested earlier, she was also having strange feelings in her boiler, she also found a tower like the one Thomas found earlier. She was feeling a bit off when she heard a whistle belonging to Thomas. "Peep, Peep. Hello Rosie, did you wait long?" Asked Thomas then Rosie responded, "not too long Thomas although I am feeling a bit weird at the moment?" Thomas was puzzled, "how weird Rosie." "I have this weird feeling in my boiler after taking some water near Vicars town." Said Rosie. "I have taken some water earlier today and also have a weird feeling in my boiler." Said Thomas. "What do you think it means Thomas?" asked Rosie. "Not sure but for what ever this is I hope this will pass." Said Thomas then started looking into Rosie's eyes. "But for now, I want to look into those beautiful eyes of your Rosie." Rosie blushed and smiled at Thomas's comment about her eyes. Then sighed, "oh Thomas you do know how to please a girl." Then Thomas had to brace Rosie about something. "Rosie you do know how much I care for you right?" "Yes," she said not knowing what could be on Thomas's Mind now. "I must confess to you about something." He said, "What could it be Thomas?" then explained to Rosie about his meeting with Emily at the sheds earlier. "so, you see I had promise Emily to spend some time with here just to see her but am not sure about her being right for me. I have told her that I need to be true to my firebox of who I feel the most with. And if I do I want it for the right reasons and not selfish ones." Rosie is hearing his every word and is not sure about the Idea of Emily wanting to have Thomas for one night, but Rosie does know that it is best to let his Firebox be true to the engine before her. "Thomas no matter who you choose, I do hope it is for the right reasons, but for now let this be our time Thomas." Thomas could not argue with her, he promised a night out with her and he will not disappoint the lady in front of him. They came closer and closer till finally their faces touched and they kissed with strong passion with each other. But as they were with each other, a strange thing was beginning to occur. A large glowing essence surrounded the two engines and from that light the two engines were suddenly people on the ground in each other's hold. Then for a moment both stopped and investigated each other in surprise. Thomas sees a beautiful young lady with shoulder length red hair. "Rosie is that you?" Then she looked up and see Thomas not as an engine but a handsome young man. "Thomas you are a human." then they both examined each other and found that they are not engines now and look to see their engine shells in disbelief. "Is that us Thomas?" Rosie asked. "It looks like it Rosie, but how could this have happened? Driver, Driver."

Thomas's Driver. Came down to see the front of the engine. "What is it Thomas, what has gone under your paint this ti-ime." Then looked up to see no face on the fire box, turned to see two young people near the engines. "Who are you two, where did you come from."

Thomas. "Gavin, it is me Thomas and this is Rosie, She and I some how became human instead of Engines."

Then the drivers realized that Both the human forms of Thomas and Rosie had their original liveries on their clothing. Thomas wore a sky-blue polo shirt with red stripes running across the chest with a small number one on his right side of the chest. While Rosie was wearing a lavender head band with a lavender skirt and a white blouse with red and pink roses on the upper right of the blouse.

Gavin. "how could this have happened, how did you become human like this?"

Thomas. "We are not sure, all I can remember having a funny feeling in my boiler just before meeting up with Rosie tonight."

Rosie. "I had a funny feeling in my boiler too, just after refilling up my water tank at Vicars town tonight."

Rosie's driver Malcom came over. "Both of you fill up your tank just after that meeting with the scientists this afternoon?"

Thomas then realized something he remembered hearing at that meeting. "Driver could those towers have any Light crystals pockets along their pathways?" This got everyone's attention, they remembered Dr. Grants message about using such water in their tanks.

Rosie, "If you find yourself filling your tanks with the water with the Crystals amazing properties, you will not find yourself the same when you wake up in the morning. This was what he meant, the water has the ability to allow for engine to become humans."

Thomas. "We need to contact Sir Topham Hat to let him know what has happened, and to see if he could track down that Doctor, to see if this could be reversed."

Malcom. "Let us see if we can get these engines moving first." The fired up the two engines without worry and set pace back to Knapford to contact Sir Topham Hat, to come to the station with some urgent news. Then some time later, Sir Topham Hat Arrived to see his two tank engines without faces and wanted to know what has happened to Thomas and Rosie.

Sir Topham Hat. "Drivers What has happened to Thomas and Rosie?" Then Thomas answered, "Sir we are over here." Then The controller panned his view over to the two young people before him and was shocked to see Both Thomas and Rosie not engines but two young people. "Thomas, Rosie what on earth happened to you both?" Then everyone explained to the controller all they learned from the meeting with the scientist, and about the water towers both long from the castle and at Vickers town and about how light crystals may play a role in how Thomas and Rosie are now human.

Thomas. "So, you see sir, we need to find that scientist again to see if this could be reversed to become your engines again."

Rosie. "Although Thomas and I did plan to meet with each other for the night, we did not expect to be humans during our time together."

Sir Topham Hat thought it would be best to find that scientist again to learn more about this light crystal and try and reverse its effects on Thomas and Rosie if there is a way. But for now, it is best to find a place where Thomas and Rosie can rest for the night. "Very well but for now it is best to find a suitable place where you two can rest for the night." They thought and thought until Thomas remembers an abandon house with a big yard close to Elsbridge Station that has not been used in a while.

Thomas. "Sir what about that old house on the other side of Elsbridge station, no one has been in that place for a long time. Do you believe it could be available for us?"

Sir Topham Hat. "I will look into that Thomas and see if that place would suite the two of you, but for now since you are both human we need to get you both your personal id and genetic information. Also, I believe you two should allow your designers last names to be your last names. So, Thomas your designer is named Billinton, so that will be your last name, and Rosie your Designer's last name is Vulcan, and so it should be yours as well Rosie."

Thomas and Rosie. "Very well, Sir."

Then after filing out forms and gathering the information's by legal and medical means to check their age turns out that they are teenagers. Thomas at 15 and Rosie at 14 the age requirements they are capable to be educated in high school to learn not only the basics but how to relate to other students at the local high school. So, it was arranged that both Thomas and Rosie will be attending North Western High school to gain an education and try and find ways back to the track.

How long will it be for both Thomas and Rosie can return as useful engines and can the effects of light Crystals be reversed. Find out when we venture through the strange journeys through Northwestern High school.


	2. A homestead to own

**Chapter 2.**

 **Thomas the tank engine & Friends**

By the Rev. W Awdry

Developed by Britt Alcroft

Owned by Mattel.

Thomas and Rosie spend the first night at their Drivers home who bought clothing and was shown how to use the restrooms, gave them warm meals and show how to use the utensils to eat their food, shown them where to sleep. Next morning both Thomas Rosie and their drivers went with Sir Topham Hat, to see the property that Thomas had suggested was available for their living conditions. Much to everyone's surprise it was, then Thomas, Rosie, their drivers, and Sir Topham Hat decided to investigate the property. On the way Sir Topham Hat had an idea for the two teenagers.

Sir Topham Hat. "Thomas, Rosie, how do you two feel about working for me at the station for the time, so that way you both can have something to do while waiting for the results from Dr. Michael Grant? And that way you both can earn an income to keep the property until and if, becoming human may be longer than expected."

Gavin. "What he means Thomas and Rosie, that you both can earn money while working at the station until we can find ways of returning you both to the rails either as engines or as railway workers. With the money you both will earn to keep the property and pay off any utilities services that you both will need while living there. Living in a home is not cheap so we need to teach you on how to keep that property, to live there longer and to see what changes you two plan to make that place your own."

Thomas. "It would have seemed sense since no engine knows how to live like humans do, nor do we know what to expect about being human."

Malcom. "I will have to ask my wife to let Rosie know what to expect since she is a young teenager, who may need to hear women's issues when certain things could come up. In which means you two will have to create some living rules, since as teenagers you will want to spend some time learning how fun can be beyond the tracks, but also know when to follow the rules and know what a curfew law is."

Rosie. "I guess that humans have to follow rules and regulations during any time of their lives, right?"

Thomas. "Living as a teenager must be hard, and it seems to be a lot of work to keep a home, so if it means that Rosie may have to put up with each other while living together then we will have to come up with some ground rules on how to keep the home until we hear from the Doctor if and when he returns."

Sir Topham Hat. "Let us put it this way, since it is still summer, you both can work at Knapford Station. Thomas how would you like to work as a porter, and Rosie why not work in the ticket counter at the station? That way you both can earn your way back onto the track, having a good work ethnic is a good way to show how dedicated you both are. Then in time you can start working as engine drivers and still journey down the track in the engines."

That perked Thomas and Rosie up about wanting to return to the tracks, they discussed this with each other and decided to try out these jobs that Sir Topham Hat had suggested.

Thomas. "I am liking the sound of that Rosie, imagine the looks of everyone's face when we show up to work not as engines but as railway workers."

Rosie. "Not only that, if somehow we cannot return as engines, we can still travel down the line as drivers if we do our jobs right."

Malcom. "Just remember you two there is a difference between chuffing down the tacks as an engine, vs how it would be when driving the engines. Therefore, you both will be trained in time if you have to be humans any longer."

Both Thomas and Rosie nodded yes and continued their way to the abandoned house. When they got there, they greeted with the sales agent about the history of the home and what is available to both Rosie and Thomas can utilize during their stay at the property. The property turns out to be a homestead type living, there is a machine barn with farming equipment, and a chainsaw to cut trees into logs. Alongside the machine barn is a personal lumber mill that Thomas and Rosie can use to cut logs into much needed lumber to fix up wooden materials and a log splitter to cut lumber to firewood. There also appears to be a motor vehicle shop where they can work on any vehicles they may have on the property. The back of the property is facing south towards the tracks below there are several raised gardening beds that can be used to grow fruits and vegetables with a hoop house that still have grown apple trees that did need preening. They can see a possible pathway that could lead to Elsbridge Station on the other side of the tracks. The Main house on the property turns out to be a log home that looked to be needing a new roof before long. They looked around and found a wood stove that looks to heat up the house from its stone base. The floor has some slate tile from the wooden stove towards the kitchen without the appliances but do have wooden cabinets that can store dishes and other things. The other direction of the wooden stove has some worn out planking wood floors that just needs sanding and some new stain and sealer. After the stove we see a wooden stair case that leads up to three rooms. The master bedroom and a personal bathroom. Down the hall there two other rooms with a bathroom in between them. There appears to be a guest cabin that seems in better condition that the log home. Just a couple of bedrooms one on the main floor and another in the loft area that has a stair case leading up to the second level, and the bathroom appears across the way of the first-floor bedroom the front of the cabin consists of the living area, a nice size kitchen and a dinning nook.

Everyone was at awed of the many things that Thomas and Rosie may have to their needs and wonder what they could do while living at such a place.

Thomas. 'This place looks larger than it looks, I wonder if we could use any or all of these things here on the property?"

Rosie. "Someone had better show us how to operate a place like this, if we can use the items on the property. Then we need to know how to make extra money, in case what we earn from the station is not enough to cover for everything here."

Sales Agent. "All you see before you are the woods behind you for your needed lumber, and the pathway to the private lagoon." Then was caught off by Thomas about a Private Lagoon.

Thomas. "Did you say Private lagoon? I did not know that sodor have lagoons inland."

Sales Agent. "This property not just have a private lagoon young man, but its own personal dock. The lagoon is connected to an outlet into the Sudrian sea, where you can have access to your personal fishing spots if you want to learn how to fish for sustenance."

Thomas was not too sure about wanting to catch fish and wonder if he would ever like fish since he has no boiler at the moment.

Gavin. "Do not worry Thomas fish may smell like the sea, but that is how it is supposed to smell to let you know how fresh fish is after it has been caught. And If you like I can give you a Sudrian Outdoor user guides for anything that can allow for you to catch fish and wild game if living conditions may allow you to hunt and fish for you needed meat."

Thomas. "Gavin do you know how to live like this?"

Gavin. "Before I started working on the railway, I used to visit my Uncle who used to be a homesteader just like this. I can show you how to use the things here, and with help from Farmer Mc Cole, and Farmer Trotter. We can show you how to use the items here incase you need a hobby outside the railway."

Rosie. "That sounds like a lot to do when living like that. Don't you think it could mean time away from the railway, and what happens if we do return as railway engines what use would all this be to us into the future."

Thomas. "I guess we will have to play this by ear Rosie, as much as I want to return to the rails. I feel this could be a way to make a living while working for the railway for the time being while attending high school. The real question would be being how can we do all of this while going to school and heading toward work after school. By the end of the day we would have been really exhausted and keeping up with everything here under our care."

Sir Topham Hat. "For the time being Thomas, I believe it would be wise to earn the income at the station for a while until you two can get use to living in conditions like this. Like the railway it has its challenges, and you must know how everything on a homestead works."

Gavin. "Since it is still in the middle of summer Thomas, it is best to stock up on essential like staple foods, we can help you both with that and know the difference between earning your much-needed food vs growing and raising your food from the ground up. In fact, if you two remember those apple trees in that hoop house, they appear to need some pruning up to make room for the apples to grown healthier."

Rosie. "Looks like we have a home for the time being Thomas, that is until we hear further from that scientist to see if we are able to return to the tracks as engines."

Thomas. "Thanks Sir Topham Hat sir, we do appreciate all that you are doing for us. How soon would you want us to come down to the station, it does seem pretty far to walk to Knapford from here?"

Sir Topham Hat. "Since tomorrow is Monday you two, you're going to fill out some forms before you can start work. I also managed to bring some uniforms for you both to wear at the station for your jobs. And you two are going to be escorted to Knapford by assigned chaperones for when you both can start and when you will finish for the day."

STH also provided Thomas and Rosie a good amount of money and showed how and when to use it for clothing food and other things that are either considered a need and a want to know which is more important to spend the money wisely.

Then it was settled with the Sales Agent that the home will belong to both Thomas Bilinton, and Rosie Vulcan. They decided to stay at the guest cabin since it is in better conditions since the main house could use some work on it. Then discussed on which rooms they will take. Thomas offered Rosie the main floor bedroom, while Thomas takes the loft. The loft turns out to be the combined size of the bedroom and Bathroom below with 7 ft ceiling in the center of the room just enough for a bed and clothes dresser and a closet space to hang clothing. While Rosie's room was a 10 x 12 space with closets for clothes and shoes, there also appears to be a second entry way into the bathroom through the main bedroom. The bathroom itself happen to be an 8 x 10 room with a shower stall and a soaking tub a toilet and a double sink vanity that can work for both for Thomas and Rosie.

Soon as Thomas and Rosie checked both beds are in good condition and located where to find the sheets and blankets. Since the drivers are still with them until they under stood where everything is in the house, have shown them how to make beds and how important to change the sheets every week. Then everyone headed into the kitchen to see the condition of the cabinets. They appeared in good shape however they also appeared to be empty on things. Thomas's driver decided to head for the grocery store for milk and other things that they will need while living here. While Rosie's Driver offered a trip to a department store to find things that will make the home more welcoming. Thomas went with Gavin to shop for groceries and cleaning supplies and things for the bathroom and personal health. While Malcom explains to Rosie how people make the house a home, by compromising what you both have interest in decors, and how you entertain guests that make the house more warming and interesting.

Soon both Rosie, Thomas and their driver returned to the home and showed each other what they brought home. Gavin explained where to put each food item away to keep them fresh and capable for use when wanting that particular food is for breakfast, lunch, and dinner. Fresh meats frozen treats and items are stored in the freezer, while fresh and ready to eat food such as eggs milk and dairy products along with fresh fruit and vegetables are kept and when to refrigerated food once a container is opened. While canned dehydrated, and boxed foods are to be kept in the cabinets where it is easy to find and reach.

They also located a broom closet, where they can store cleaning supplies such as brooms, mops and buckets and trash receptacles. They also managed to find the Laundry room just behind the Kitchen and showed both Thomas and Rosie how to wash clothes by sorting darks whites, colors, large items like sheets blankets and towels and to remember to read labels to provide the instructions on how to properly care for clothing and other fabric garments that can enter the wash. Since buying clothing can be expensive if not cared for properly.

To help Thomas and Rosie further Marvin's wife Allice came to help instruct on keeping house while living in it. Then Allice was introduced to Human Rosie and then Allice took Rosie under her wing on what to expect now that she is a teenage girl and gave advise on women's health.

After the talk both Rosie and Allice returned to the kitchen to show Thomas and Rosie how to cook their food items. Luckily the house still had it pots, pans, bakeware, and entertainment ware to cook and serve their food. They decided to make Spaghetti and meat sauce with garlic bread rolls. While Allice helped Rosie on how to make garlic bread rolls, Thomas was instructed by Gavin on how to read labels and directions on preparing the pasta and how to measure how much to make either for a party or a meal for two. Soon there was a pot of pasta boiling at medium heat, at the same time Gavin showed Thomas to heat up sausage up in a pan and cook it through until no more pink and heat up the marinara sauce to help blend the flavors together. Then it was time to plate up the food, first to drain the pasta and place it in a large enough bowl for the pasta, at that time the garlic rolls were just done out of the oven on a wicker oval platter for serving bread items. And in another serving bowl is the meat and marinara sauce. Now it is to show Rosie and Thomas how to serve and taste a meal in their first home. Then Gavin showed Thomas and Rosie how to use serving utensils to plate the food onto the table, by using a pair of pasta tongs to place the spaghetti on the plate first, then using a pronged looking ladle that helped scooped up the meat and sauce and laid it across the pasta. Then showed both Thomas and Rosie what is on the table and explained what in the little dispensers, such as salt incase it need a kick in flavor, pepper incase the food may need to be seasoned a bit further but to be careful since pepper can get pretty hot especially since one of the dispensers contain red pepper flakes, and the last one contains Grated Parmesan cheese that can take the place of salt on the pasta.

They all had a great time eating the meal, Thomas and Rosie had really liked the meal and realized that they could do this as long they have some one who can help teach them how to live like humans until they are used to it or until they can return as engines on the rails. After the meal the drivers and Allice helped both Rosie and Thomas clear off the table and to see if there are any left-over food, for tonight there wasn't. Then showed how to clean the dishes, pots and pans by washing, rinsing, and drying either in a dish rack or just towel dry the dishes and the other things and place everything to their storage places then it was time to clean off the stove, the table, counters, place a garbage bag in the can and when the can is full, take it out to a receptacle for garbage pickup from the road, finally sweep and clean the floors by mopping with the new mop, bucket and how to use the floor detergent properly, just enough to use it to remove anything that could not be picked up by sweeping alone. After that take the dirty bucket to one side of the house to empty, then return inside to let the floor dry before placing the mop and bucket away.

After everything was quiet, the Drivers and Allice decided it was time to head for home.

Gavin. "Well we all had a nice time setting you both up here to experience your home together, I am sure you both will like living here."

Thomas. "I do like living like this, I mean we still have a lot to learn about living like humans. We do both appreciate all you did for us, but still may need help in how to manage the things here since we will be working part time for the time being since the laws state that we need to have a 20-hr. working period until we reach adult hood."

Rosie. "Thomas and I are still willing to attend High school, and work part time at the station. I wonder how the rest of the steam engines will feel about us living like this."

Malcom. "Let us not worry about that Rosie, for now it is best we headed for our homes for some well-earned rest and you two can get a well-earned rest for you to start your new jobs at the station in the Morning."

Allice. "It is nice meeting with you Rosie, I hope you and Thomas have a wonderful time living in your own home to share."

Thomas. "Don't worry we will. By the way what time we should set our alarms for the morning?"

Gavin. "Since it is best to time yourself on how much time you both get ready, by knowing who uses the restroom first, then getting dressed, having a hearty breakfast and finally take the time to make your lunches for mid-day lunch breaks. Before knowing how long it will take the two of you get escorted to your jobs should allow you both the needed time to get ready out of the door and on time for your first day of work."

Then Thomas realized that it is an 8-mile drive from the house to the station, should take about 20 minutes, then realize to set the alarm clocks to 6 AM to make enough time to wake up and get ready for their first day on the job after filling out forms and being introduce to how to handle their jobs when they first arrive.

Thomas. "Ok Gavin, Thank you and you too Malcom and Allice. WE had a wonderful time with you here, I hope we can do this again."

Malcom. "Thank you, Thomas and Rosie, and by the way we left you some cook books and entertainment books for you to look into incase you want to find other home-made meals to make. We do not expect you both to like everything, I mean everyone will have their opinions on what they like and do not like. And if there is something in there that is not best to your taste, then do not hesitate to let each other know what you may or may not like to eat."

Then Thomas and Rosie said their farewells, so they can get ready for bed, then asked who will take a shower first. Thomas volunteered to take it first, to use the hot water so Rosie can use the rest when it was her turn. Afterwards Thomas headed up to the loft, while Rosie headed to her room, but did felt a bit lonely and decided to see Thomas in his room.

Rosie. "Thomas can I come here with you?"

Thomas. "Sure Rosie, I promise not to make you feel uncomfortable with me." Then allowed for Rosie to join him in the bed just next to each other, Then Rosie just laid her head on Thomas's chest then just chatted about their experience since becoming human.

Rosie. "Do you think what can happen if we do return as engine Thomas?"

Thomas. "I am not sure, we may not be able to live like this, if we return to the rails as engines."

Rosie. "I am not sure if I want to return to the rails, I mean we just got a house to live in. We experienced new ways of living on the Island. I really like living as humans, so much to do so much to experience."

Thomas. "I know Rosie, I just hope what happens from here could be for the best. At the same time, I would hate to give up this place that we made into our own, and that means to work to keep the home and pay for the bills and utilities to up keep."

Rosie. "You know what I like best about this?" Then Thomas tilted his head towards Rosie's direction.

Thomas. "What?"

Rosie. "I get to spend it with the engine or boy who I love spending my time with."

Then with a small laugh Thomas and Rosie shared a small kiss at first, then turned into kissing into passion and desire, but before they continued, Thomas remembered what to use if he and Rosie ended up doing something like this. After that they both continued their night alone in their first home together. They continue to kiss and show passion and desire for each other until out of energy and feeling very tired ended up in each other's hold until they fell asleep after feeling satisfied.

Thomas and Rosie now have a home to call their own, do you think they should keep it even if they should return to the rails as engines, or should they remain as humans and continue on living like homesteaders while attending school and working part time after wards. Come back next time to see the engines reactions about Thomas and Rosie not as engines but humans.


	3. First day at the station

**Chapter 3.**

Thomas & Friends

By the Rev. W Awdry

Develop by Britt Alcroft

Own by Mattel.

The following morning the engines in the shed were told what has happened to Thomas and Rosie, where they are now, and what will happen during the time waiting for the scientist Dr. Michael Gram about how to reverse the effects of the light crystals in the water towers that Thomas and Rosie have found. Some were relieved to hear that they are alright, others wondered if it was right for Thomas and Rosie to have such living conditions. Percy and Toby could not help but to talk about it.

Percy. "Did you hear where Thomas and Rosie are living in Toby, they have a home of their own to live in while working part time here at the station, and going to school in the fall?"

Toby. "I know, could not believe it myself when I heard that Thomas and Rosie are living on a homestead on Sodor. I bet that place could keep them busy either after work and school. If I was in their place Percy I would love to live in a place where could do some hard work where you live."

Percy. "I would not mind going up to see how Thomas and Rosie live, I bet they will love it there to call a place of their own." Then Edward and Henry rolled up to join the talk about Thomas and Rosie. Toot toot.

Edward. "I would not mind visiting Thomas up there to see if he understands everything, who knows maybe I could learn to live like that, that is if I ever find myself out of this engine shell and capable to learn how to live like humans too."

Henry. "Even though that place is theirs, I bet they could still need help from us to deliver things to their home and back." Then Gordon and James rolled up to joined up to add to the conservation their opinions.

James. "It sounds like Thomas and Rosie have a good place to call home. It is near the mainline and branch line, so we can check to see if they are home just to toot a hello to them. To tell you the truth I am a bit envious about Thomas and Rosie finding such a splendid place to live."

Gordon. "I am for one is a bit split on the matter, I am glad that Thomas and Rosie are still on the Island. We get to meet them at the station almost every time. But at the end of it all, I had wish that would have been me who had that place to call my own."

James. "Who knows Gordon, if we are ever lucky to find such water towers, then we can ask Thomas and Rosie if we could stay there until we find a suitable place of our own." Emily was hearing the whole thing and was sad that Thomas can now share a home with Rosie. Just as she hoped that Thomas would spend time with her instead. Henry saw this and wanted to know what is on the emerald engine's mind.

Henry. "What is wrong Emily, are you not happy about Thomas and Rosie owning a home of their own?"

Emily. "I am Henry, it is just wish it was me who was with Thomas when he discovered to be a human for the first time. I was hoping that he and I can have that special relationship like the one he has with Rosie."

Henry. "You do know that Thomas's feeling for Rosie had been strong for a long time, right?"

Emily. "Yeah."

Henry. "So, it makes sense to see Thomas so much in love with her."

Emily. "I know Henry, Thomas is such a gentleman and would do anything to make Rosie happy."

Henry. "And you think no one will want to make you happy Emily?"

Emily. "Who else do you think might like someone like me?" Then Henry lift and eyebrow just to let Emily know who might have an interest with her. "You Henry, you want to make me happy, just like how Thomas makes Rosie happy."

Henry. "Some time before Thomas became human I told him my feelings about you but was not sure how to approach you. So, I came to him for some advice and he said to be true to my firebox about who I feel the most for. And who I feel the most for Emily is you." Emily was surprised, she did not know that Henry had feelings towards her and now that she knows almost dried up her tears.

Emily. "You had feelings for me Henry, wow I mean I do not know what to say."

Henry. "How about after our work for the day, we can meet where you and I can talk alone about this. What do you say we make it a date between you and me Emily?" Emily thought and thought and after a moment decided to meet with the big green engine for a date and time together.

Emily tooted her whistle for an agreement. "Toot. Toot. Ok Henry we can make a date after our work for the day." Both engines tooted their whistles before heading out to the station to collect their trains.

Henry was first at the station and saw Thomas and Rosie just after filling job forms discussing with the station master on how to perform their jobs properly.

Station Master. "Do you understand Thomas, while working here at the station, it is up to you on how to greet our guests that may arrive to take their Holiday here. And Rosie the ticket agent here will help you, on how to perform at the ticket counter, and if you two are having any trouble do not hesitate to find me, so we can sort the matter with professionalism, alright."

Thomas and Rosie. "Yes Sir."

Then the Ticket agent took Rosie under her wing to help her find everything to perform the job right. While the station master Continued to help Thomas on who could help with their valuable and belonging while boarding and escort visitors and guests to and from the trains. Then when certain trains come in it will be up to Thomas to greet with the visitors warmly and friendliness. Then Thomas realize that bringing the passenger as an engine and carriages help make the travel pleasant, it is up to the worker to make the guests and visitors welcome.

Thomas thinking. "Wow I can get use to this as long, as I can keep up with the trains coming and going." Then Thomas looks over to the ticket window to see how Rosie was coming along with her work. The Ticket agent stayed with Rosie long enough to check how many plan to take the trains, know how they can pay for the tickets by cash, check, or what are now Chip bank cards. Then how to process the information to check the other railway to see who will travel to the mainland or just stops along the route. The Ticket Agent wanted to make sure that Rosie is comfortable working at the counter knowing it can take a while to know everything from the start.

As Thomas returns his attention to help travelers who wanted to board Henry's train just as the Station master had instructed him to do.

Then after all that has been cleared for Thomas to signal to the guard if the travelers are on and the doors are completely shut, Thomas went up and down the platform checking that everyone was on board and the doors have been shut properly. Then turned to the guard to signal the all clear, who then whistled to Henry and his crew that all is ready, and it was time to go.

Henry was impressed and wondered if becoming a porter, could be a better job than as an engine. But soon it all went past, and the big green engine smiled and hurried along his way.

Thomas still at the station waited for the next train to arrive, and if his memory serves him right it would be Gordon's express that is next. Then checked with the station master of who will be riding on Gordon's express since the most important people usually ride in it.

Then the Station master shown the list of people who are to ride the train. After a discussion of which riders to attend to make an impression with to make their visit a rewarding one. Then as the patrons entered the parking lot, Thomas was directed to which of them to attend with and offered to handle the luggage and belongings with respect and care much to the riders' delight. Then loaded the luggage trolley with their baggage stayed with them long enough to know how their destinations and to which engine will take them to their travels. Gordon managed to hear all that Thomas had to learn on how to handle the patrons, as another way to show how grand their railway is then thought to himself.

Gordon. "Hmm. If that is all that it takes to make the guests impressed, then that should not be too hard of a job." Since Gordon knows that Thomas is focusing on entertaining and humbling the passengers as he helped their way to Gordon's coaches handle their luggage and personal items to the break coach. Then escorts the visitors to the coach they will be riding in.

Like with Henry's train had check who was supposed to be on board is present and called for, clearing when all doors are shut properly then when all is done signaled to the guard that all is ready, blew the guards whistle and a wave of the green flag signaling Gordon and his crew time to depart with the express.

Thomas continued with his job through out the day, with every train coming and going. Only to be given breaks and lunch breaks to give some rest and give himself and Rosie a chance to catch up with everything.

Thomas. "So how are you doing at your new job Rosie, was it hard."

Rosie. "It was just my first day, The Ticket agent did not leave my side until believed I was confident enough to handle the work. Other than that, it went better than I thought. How are you doing with your job? It looked like you had to impress a lot of people as they board and leave the trains."

Thomas. "Well Station Master did say it is best to leave a good impression with the visitors, even if we need to make their stay more comfortable and enjoyable. Especially if some of our friends end up making their journey a bit rocky on the way, it is better to soothe their feelings and fragile nerves."

Rosie. "So, are you saying you had a good day?"

Thomas. "Yeah I had a good day. It would not be that hard to make our visitors feel welcome. It is keeping them happy after their travels, would make the challenge."

Rosie. "Have you managed to talk to any of the other engines at all?"

Thomas. "I have managed to talk to both Percy, and Toby before they took off with their trains since I am here on platform 1 to meet and greet visitors coming and going."

Rosie. "Did they had anything to say for our unusual adventure as humans and not engines."

Thomas. "They did and were surprised about us being humans but happy about owning a homestead for the time being. According to the time aren't you supposed to be ready for home since the Ticket counter is closed after 2?"

Rosie. "Yes, but I want to wait up for you, since it is best we head back together." After that Thomas gave Rosie a quick kiss before returning to his work.

While Thomas tend to the visitors to the Island after their journey on the trains. Rosie managed to talk to some of the employees and guests about their new venture as humans and on the homestead. Sometimes manage to talk to some of their engine friends before they returned to work or head off to the sheds for the night and congratulating on their first home together.

It was now 4:00 in the afternoon at the station and it was time for both Thomas and Rosie to return home, and there was enough time to make dinner. They checked the cook books to check what they have available to make. They decided to make oven baked chicken strips with some boxed Macaroni and cheese, with steamed vegetable from the freezers. They followed the directions on the packages, plate the items up for each other than Thomas offered to serve the food to Rosie. Then she turned to thank Thomas for his offer.

After the meal they both helped each other cleaning the kitchen and place the left-over items in the storage containers they bought the day before, label and date before placing them into the fridge. Then when everything was cleaned off and the floor moped and garbage checked they decided to write down their schedules they were given at the station before they left.

Thomas. "It looks like I have Wednesday and Thursday this week Rosie and you have Tues and Friday at the ticket window. It looks like we have the weekend off to find what we can do to fix up this place during the summer."

Rosie. "At lease we could list the things that needed the attention the most and find the things we can do another time."

Thomas. "Since you are working from 6 am until 2 pm it will give me some time to check everything here and make what Gavin suggested a to do list. To make this place our own and give him a call or farmer McCall and Farmer Trotter about how to make a place like this into a happy place."

Rosie. "We will just have to see Thomas." It was at that moment there was a knock at the door. Then Thomas walked up to the door but was reminded on what to say when people come to knock on your door.

Thomas. "Who is it?"

Sir Topham Hat. "It is me Thomas Sir Topham Hat." Then Thomas opened the door to reveal STH with two new people that Thomas have not seen before.

Thomas. "Hello sir, what bring you here and may I ask who's this with you?"

STH. "Believe it or not Thomas, I bet you may know who they are."

Henry. "Hello Thomas, it is us Henry and Emily." Thomas looked very closely at the two and remembered what he and Rosie wore when they first became human. Both Emily and Henry had their liveries on their clothing. Henry is still wearing apple green with red stripes across his muscular chest with the number 3 on his sleeves, while Emily wore a Chocolate long skirt with bronze colored flats, she wore an emerald and yellowed diamond patterns across the blouse and have long shoulder length brown hair.

Thomas was Surprised. "Henry Emily what happened, did you two found water towers along your travels today?"

Henry. "We actually located those water towers that turned both you and Rosie into humans, and now we need a place to stay Thomas." Then Thomas offered his two friends and showed them to meet with Rosie to chat with things before trying to make sleeping arrangements for everyone. Thomas allowed for Henry to stay with him in the loft until further, and Rosie offered to share her room with Emily with the extra bed they found on their first day in the home.

Emily. "I like the place that you and Thomas have together, I am sure you two are going to love it here."

Rosie. "Are you going to try and lure Thomas to yourself Emily? Because I did not really like the Idea of Thomas seeing anyone else."

Emily. "Actually, Rosie before Henry and I became human like how you and Thomas turned into human. Henry told me what he was asking Thomas how to come up to me about his feeling towards me. Thomas told Henry to listen to his firebox or should I say his Heart and say how he felt for me, and he wants to make me happy just like how Thomas makes you happy Rosie. And I am glad."

Rosie smiled. "I am glad that everything worked out for you and Henry Emily, you two deserve a loving relationship. And right now, it is best to get some needed rest for my job at the ticket window in the morning." While Rosie and Emily said good night to each other for a good night's rest. Thomas and Henry chatted about the event that lead to Henry and Emily to become human.

Thomas. "How did this happen Henry? What were you doing before this happened?"

Henry. "I did remember taking a goods train to the other railway on the main land, however on the way back realized I needed to refill my tender near Vickers town just like how Rosie took on water in her tanks. Emily and I went to a place I asked her to meet with me just like how you were with Rosie the night you two became human. Then it happened just as Emily and I finally had our first date together, but she did know how much I wanted to make her feel just like you told me to be honest and true to my, well heart ". That perked up Thomas about Henry's date with Emily.

Thomas. "So, you finally ask for a night out with Emily Henry, that is good for you. And hopefully there would be no competition between Rosie and Emily for my affection. But I wonder where Emily got the water to fill her tender. Did she say where she got it Henry?"

Henry. "She did say she took on water near the little wester after making a delivery to Harwick. There she found a water tower just on a siding like how you found your water tower Thomas."

Thomas. "Did Sir Topham Hat managed to find Dr. Michael Gram yet Henry, we need to know what is going on with these water towers all over Sodor."

Henry. "It is strange Thomas, he did ask the Earl if he heard from the scientist and said he did not remember any scientist at Ulfsted Castle at all. I was just as stunned about it as you would be Thomas."

Thomas. "We will talk to the controller tomorrow Henry that if he comes, cause tomorrow I will be meeting with my Driver Gavin, Farmer McCole, and Farmer Trotter about running the machines in that shed out there to see if we can fix up the Mane cabin on the property."

Henry. "And since I am here with you Thomas, I can help you out with the building of this place that is until Emily and I will know what to do until otherwise."

Thomas. "That is a good idea Henry I can use the extra help, usually it would be Percy and Toby to help me out. But since you and Emily are the other engines who Rosie and I can ask for help in bringing this homestead back to life again."

Henry. "I am just glad to help Thomas."

Thomas. "So, until it is sunlight again we better get some sleep for the night." Then climbed into his bed while Henry slept on a rolled-out mattress and sleeping bag on the floor.

Henry. "Good idea Thomas well see you in the morning. Good night." Then drifted off to sleep, just as Thomas got comfortable in his bed.

Thomas. "Good night Henry." And with that also drifted to sleep.

Look like we have a Mystery on the Island of Sodor. There was no memory of the Earl of a meeting at Ulfsted, Henry and Emily are now human just like Thomas and Rosie from before. To top it all off what is with these water towers popping up all over Sodor. What would happen next. Let find out on this interesting journey.


	4. Working the machines

Chapter 4.

Thomas the Tank engine & Friends

By the Rev. W Awdry

Developed by Britt Alcroft

Owned by Mattel.

The morning after learning that Henry and Emily became human, like Thomas and Rosie both Henry and Emily happen to be teenagers. Emily Stirling at 16 and Henry Stainer at 17 then everyone sat around the breakfast table was discussing the activities for the day.

Rosie. "What will everyone be doing while I am away at work for the day?"

Thomas. "Like I have mentioned yesterday before Henry and Emily came to the door, my Driver Gavin along with Farmer McCole and Farmer Trotter will help me understand all that goes on a homestead. If we want to live like this Rosie I need to know what is needed keep ourselves fed and provide our much-needed essentials to keep things running on time. It is just like the railway we need all the support we need until we are considered self-efficient enough."

Henry. "I will be with you, I want to learn how to work the machines and know what to do for a place like this."

Emily. "I for one am not going to be let out of something like this, may be at the same time we can find a way to make our own home somewhere on the homestead."

Rosie. "The area we have may be big enough for a small town, but we were reminded about respecting our neighbors about any activities we may make here.

Thomas. "I have a lot of questions to get answered before we can start any renovations on the main cabin. Should we scrap all the logs or just remove the damaged ones, I would like some advice to make everything work."

Rosie. "That leads to another question about Dr. Michael Grant, how in the world The Earl of Sodor did not remember anything about who visited that Scientist meet at the castle that day?"

Henry. "I wish to have an answer to that Rosie we are just in the dark as you and Thomas are." Then they all heard a honk on the horn to let Rosie know that it is time for her work.

Rosie. "There is my ride, I will see you all later." Then she and Thomas shared a goodbye kiss before headed out to Knappford Station for a day of work. After that Thomas and the others decided to clean up the kitchen before their guests to the house arrive. Thomas placed all the food items back to their normal places, while doing that Henry and Emily stayed long enough to be taught by Thomas about keeping house just like how Thomas and Rosie were taught by their engine drivers and Allice when they visited last. When all was done dishes away, floor cleaned and swept, and a warm pot of coffee for their guests to arrive. Then gave Henry and Emily an important lesson on warmly greeting and entertaining guests to the house.

Henry. "Wow it is almost like how Sir Topham Hat likes to show his railway. Except this is where you and Rosie live."

Emily. "It really is much to do in running a household especially a homestead, we really had no idea there was more to owning a house than just to live in it."

Thomas. "That why Rosie and I work at the station for the time being, to earn the income to afford the many things we have here to keep the utilities and services to the home in order to live comfortable here." Soon there was a knock on the door and like before Thomas wanted to know who was there before opening the door for anyone. "Who is it?"

STH. "It is the controller Thomas I am here with your guests today." Then opened the door to see the controller with Gavin Farmer McColl, and Farmer Trotter along with another fellow a surveyor to help Thomas how big is his homestead is compared to the rest of Sodor.

Thomas. "Well hello everyone come on in, we are sure wanting to know about this place in question." Then Turned to the controller about the railway and his branch line.

STH. "Do not worry Thomas, Percy and Toby are doing a wonderful job while you are away, and your drivers still managed the engine shell just as nicely as if you are all still a part of them."

Then all gathered around the table nook to discuss about what the big issue should be tackled first.

Surveyor. "First thing is to know where your resources are coming from. From what I can read on this report on the homestead there are a couple of way you are generating your energy, there happens to be some solar generated panels one the machine sheds to power up your equipment to fix up your vehicles on the homestead. There also appears to have wind turbines just past the first ridge where the winds blew best. Your source of water is coming from a spring well just near a stream of water coming from the Culdee fell Mountain down a stream heading for the inland lagoon." They found that the water was diverted into a wooden structure that collected the water then gravity fed it to the storage tanks below the ground. So, the Homestead creates it own energy and provides its own water, so most utilities are green utilities and the bills will be 0 for Thomas to pay off, just as long the streams are kept flowing and appears to contain fish like trout and fresh water fish native to Sodor, and some do appear to be good eating. There also appears to be trails that Gavin explained to be game trails.

Gavin. "A game trail is created when animal create walking trails, the only way to keep it open is to use that chain saw Thomas is to blaze a trail by just cutting a path way to follow the game and know what is going on in the woods." Then demonstrated how to cut the path to widen the trails for people to follow the game or just create nature trails to experience nature up close. After looking through out the large land that Thomas and Rosie had to themselves realize they could share some space with Henry and Emily. "Henry is there anywhere you like to set for your home?" Henry nodded yes. "Then show me where you an Emily would like your home to be." Then remembered the space Where he and Emily would like to be and was shown how to use a long-pointed post to steak their claim for a home site. "Then this is where your home will be built, or you can have one of your Neighbors if they know a house that no one is using and see if you can use it for your needs."

Meanwhile at Knappford Station Rosie was at work giving out tickets and turned out just like before, but just managed to get the work done without fuss. Then it was time to take her break before the last two hours of the day. While on break she noticed two new engines coming down the track one could almost resembled James except has female features and an American Locomotive a 6-2-wheel arrangement with smoke reflectors almost like The American Sante Fe railway. Decided to make contact with the two engines.

Rosie. "Hello, can I help you two engines with something?"

Jessica. "You can say that I am Jessica I happen to be looking for my twin brother James have you seen him?"

Rosie. "Yes, he just left his train to head for the goods yard to pick up a goods train not to his amusement of course." Jessica just laugh knowing how her brother dislikes pulling good trains.

Jessica. "Yes, that is my brother alright and this fellow beside me is my love, Jasper he and I are purchased for the summer rush and help with other things on the Island."

Jasper. "Hello and what is your name young lady?"

Rosie. "My name is now Rosie Vulcan, you see that pink engine over there in the shed? Well that engine use to be me, before I became human with my boyfriend Thomas."

Jessica. "How did that happen my friend?'

Rosie. "It is a long story; however, it is best for you to head off to the shed and wait for James to return and I need to get back to the ticket office." Then the two engines have tooted their whistles before heading off to the sheds.

Beck at the homestead Farmer McColl offered Henry and Emily a house on his property for their living arrangements. When they arrived, they see a slightly larger house a three bed one bath bungalow house. All that was needed in to measure the base. It was a 36 ft long and 28ft wide. Then it was decided it was best to make a foundation to place the house on when it is ready to be moved to the homestead. They all returned to the homesite for Henry and Emily and decided to lay out the foundation area. They first measured out the perimeter of the house base, then extend it large enough to work around the base of the foundation to make the footing for the lower level foundation.

Before they decided to dig out for the foundation footings everyone helped Thomas and Henry out at the machine shed to learn how to man the excavator and the tractor that has acts like a mutli-purpose back hoe and bulldozer. Soon both got use to handling the machines and stated to head out to the site of Henry and Emily's home. When they arrive, they were greeted by Ms. Jennings, She was asked by the controller in helping with the build of the foundation.

Thomas was the first to greet her when they see Ms. Jennings. "Hello Ms. Jennings, nice of you to join us today since we know nothing about how to dig properly, or how to build up a home from ground up."

Ms. Jennings. "It is nice to see you again Thomas, and I am here to help you all on how to build things on your property since living on a homestead means building structures other than just a couple of homes on the land. I know because I grew up on a homestead before becoming head of the pack. Not only will you need your place of shelter and provision from the land, but so will all your possession especially if you plan to own livestock to provide for your living means."

It was at that moment Rosie came home changed her clothes and joined everyone at the build site for Emily and Henry's home. Then all four were given hard hats and were instructed by the build crew on how to properly clear away and level the land to create a large enough space not only for the foundation but enough room to lay out the utility services that lead clean water and electricity to the home while lay out where the waste water and water drainage that will lead away from the home.

While they were laying out the formation for the footings Thomas and Rosie discussed on taking turns of manning the machines, so Rosie can also help incase Thomas cannot be present when they needed help with the dig. Henry did the same with Emily to show how to work the controls and know how and where to place things if picking things up with the back hoe or use the bulldozer if needing the machine in the future.

Now it was time to make the footings for the foundation first to layout a 24-inch-wide foundation footing. First was shown the number of tools used to make the house, a 4ft long level is use for level and squareness of the home. Hammers and nails are usually used to nail wooden boards together but was also shown another type of tool that uses an air source to power up their nailing tools know as a nail gun that can be faster but need more care since handling such a thing can also be dangerous. Now it was time to show how to measure and cut wooden panels into flexible panels that can act the wall for the footing base. They were shown how to use a tool known as a Circular saw, and a measuring tape is shown on how to measure the length of the board they need for the foundation. All afternoon they were instructed on how to use the tools, measure everything out before the cement arrives. Then all looked to see the result, and everything is ready for the cement to be poured. Then Patrick of the pack had arrived to pour the cement into the footings before the mixture is too hard to use. They used a new method by using a hose network to fill up the footing mold with a hose line from his drum. Once the molds have been filled up. They were instructed to tap the sides of the foundation footings to release air pockets to prevent cracking from a hard winter freeze. In which they all did taped the side to settle the cement and prevent air pockets. Then it was time to store all the equipment away until the footings have cured.

While everyone was attending the build, Farmer McColl stayed behind to make a barbecue for the working crews when they returned for the night. "Welcome back everyone, I have decided to make some chicken and ribs for our hard-working crews for today."

Thomas. "Thank you, Farmer McColl, I was not sure what to make after building all day."

Henry. "I thought handling trains was tiring but building like that does build up a huge appetite and I am not too sure that what we have in the house could fix it."

Rosie. "And I am not looking forward to make dinner with all the daylight we have left. So, thank you farmer McColl this saves a huge bit of time."

Farmer McColl. "You are welcome Rosie, you are all welcome. It is the least that I can do since every one of you do all you have done for me over the years especially you Thomas."

Thomas. "Thank you, and I do hope I can return the favor Farmer McColl when I am not too busy with everything here and at the station."

STH. "Well it is time I left to meet the new engines that have arrived today. I see you at the station tomorrow Thomas sleep well all."

Everyone. "Good night sir."

But before he left it had seemed that Edward had stopped by. But all can see no face on Edwards smoke box, and now wondered where did he find such water on his branch line. Then stepping out of the cab is human Edward with his livery on his clothes it was clear he was also a teenager at the age of 17 like Henry but feels he could use schooling too and decided to join the rest who also became human just as they started dinner.

STH. "Edward, you too you have found a water tower along your branch line?"

Edward. "Well there was this one tower that showed up on my branch line that I have not seen before, and I was running low on water at the time then my driver ended up filling my tender with that water and after I rested a bit at the shed after meeting with the new engines when it happened sir." This was most peculiar water towers suddenly popping up when the engines are running low on water in strange locations along the lines. Is there something going on that allow for engine to take on this water that allow for them to be human? No body knows for certain and the Earl said he had no memory of a Science meet at the Castle for the Sir Topham Hat to call to about all that is take place on the island.

"Well in the meantime there is a dinner going on at the homestead, go ahead and meet up with the others Mr. Pettigrew." He said to his former number two who turned what was said to him. "Mr. Pettigrew Sir?" Then STH explained. "Since everyone else have a last name Edward, your last name is based on your designer's last name which is Pettigrew alright Edward." Then Edward replied. "Alright then sir Good night." Then turned to meet up with his friends to catch up with everything. Thomas chuckled to greet his former mentor and friend as they meet up after seeming a while.

Thomas. "Ha ha. It's good to see you up here Edward you are just in time for dinner. I hope you have a big appetite because we have after working with Ms. Jennings making a foundation for Henry and Emily's new home."

Edward. "I am just getting use to this new form Thomas, but yes I am feeling a bit uh."

Thomas. "Hungry, you are just hungry, so come join us." In Which Edward did, then greeted Henry with a hand shake and greeted the girls just as the meal was passed around the outside of the home where the barbecue is to be eaten. Then the farmers told all they know about raising live stock since living in a homestead also means raising animals for their needs like Chickens and ducks are use for their eggs and know when to let roosters for chickens and drakes for the ducks in the pens with the hens if they wanted either hatching chickens and ducks or just egg and meat chickens and ducks. They can also raise other foul such as geese and turkeys in case they wanted a hearty meal towards the holiday times. They are also told that cows can also be raised on a homestead but needed to know what kind of cows they will be needing. The Human engines did not know there are other breeds of cow either for consumption of meat or just for dairy or a combination of the two. Then the farmers told them how to care for them from birth until any of them are ready to be taken down due to a number of factors that can cause for a responsible farmer to make to keep the herds health and care for. Thomas and Rosie listened very well for every detail since it is their land and their responsibilities to keep the herd healthy and are capable to get the things needed to cut the cost of buying food to raising the food from their own home. Then the farmers turned their attention toward owning horses who use to be the machines of the farmer before the tractor was invented. How to earn the horse's trust get them to do the things a homesteader need for them to do, and to learn how to keep a horse healthy by keeping their food dry since they have dry senses and cannot feed on wet hay like cows have. Then farmer Trotter explains his experience on raising pigs on his farm and how to keep them healthy and comfortable and how to care and feed them, what products do come from pigs. It was a lot for the human engine to take in and after all that was said, the meal was finally at an end and it was time to pack everything up and Thomas has to find Edward a place to sleep while staying at his place. Then remembers another building on his property where people can live in it is called a hunter's cabin that has everything for his living conditions and it was just enough for two to sleep in. It also had enough to make Edward's living comfortably.

Then Thomas thought about something else. Turns his attention towards Rosie to allow for their friends to sleep in the house while he and Rosie sleep in the Hunters cabin since it still have everything they need, plus they will spend some time together alone.

Thomas. "What do you think Rosie, do you want to sleep at the hunter's cabin or do you want one of our friends to sleep there?" Rosie thought that since the house could only hold so many in such a small space it would be ideal for her and Thomas to sleep in the hunter's cabin. Plus, she missed spending time with Thomas while Henry and Emily were staying until their home was ready for them.

Rosie. "I guess it can do for now until everyone knows where they will be staying and until we decide what to do about the main cabin on the property. And I do miss our time together Thomas, so we can let Edward sleep in the house while we sleep in the hunter's cabin." Then both kissed on the agreement and then both turned to Edward and everyone else about the arrangements.

Thomas. 'Listen everyone since there is little space in this house, Rosie and I decided to stay in the Hunter" Cabin until everyone has a place of their own or until everything will be settled with everyone."

Edward. "Oh, Thomas I did not want to make you leave the home you and Rosie own, why don't I sleep in the hunter's cabin. This is your home after all, and I do not mind if it was meant to be just for one or two people. I will stay at the hunter's Cabin to call home until otherwise, ok."

Then Thomas and Rosie turned to each other and realized that it could be for the best, and yes, this house was their first house and was not going to give it up now. Then agreed to allow for Edward to live in the Hunter's cabin until he can find something better later. Then Thomas showed him to the hunter's cabin and showed his former mentor all that was present in the cabin. Where to find everything and how to keep everything while staying there. Then after helping Edward make his bed and help find the bathroom and everything decided to head back to the guest cabin to meet up with the rest for the night.

Both Thomas and Edward headed back to the guest house to meet up one last time before heading back for the night.

Emily. "So, Edward what do you think about the hunter's cabin, would you like to live there for now."

Edward. "The hunter's cabin will suite me well Emily, it has all that I need to keep comfortable while staying there so I will be fine."

Henry. "I am glad you are here Edward, with Thomas needing to work in order to keep things running here we do need another hand at operating the machines while making the foundation for our new home that Farmer McColl have offered to Emily and Me."

Edward. "I would be happy to help Henry, just need someone to help me with the controls to the excavator while Thomas is away at work."

Rosie. "We just poured the footings for the foundation today. Ms. Jennings said it will take a while for the cement to cure and make the foundation secure. So, in the mean time I can show you how to operate the excavator just like how Thomas showed me how after returning home this afternoon."

Edward. "That would be great Rosie and thank you. And thank you everyone for opening this place. I have a feeling that this will be the beginning of something interesting for the Northwestern Railway to see soon."

Thomas. "I know with these water towers popping up where engines need to refill after a trip or a return trip anywhere on the island. And this Mysterious Dr. Michael Grant. Whatever has happened to him is a mystery on its own."

Edward. "I know and no telling who else will be under the effect of these water towers the next time they show up. I just hope it does not lead into a disaster."

Rosie. "From what I can tell at the station it does not appear to effect the train travel, in fact that Toby told me that your branch line Thomas is running smoother than ever after our separation of our engine shells."

Henry. "If that is the case Rosie may be there is a reason why all of this is occurring, not that I could lay a finger on it."

Emily. "Until then we will have to get use to working hard to help you two out since you are helping me, and Henry build our home together. Why don't you two stay in the loft while Henry and I take the lower bedroom since I feel the need to be with Henry at night."

Thomas. "Thank you, Emily, Rosie and I were feeling the need to be together since you two started to stay with us for the time being." Then turns his attention to his watch to know the time. "And it is best to get some sleep everyone I have an early start before heading out to meet my ride to the station tomorrow morning." Then everyone said their good nights as Edward headed to the hunter's cabin. And the two couples settled down for the night.

Wow now Edward has becoming human too, what is going on that is allowing for the engines to suddenly become human. Will there be more and how long do they have before another one of their friend actually becomes human? Find out next time on a strange journey to Northwester High School.


	5. Earning a green thumb

**Chapter 5**

Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends

By the Rev W Awdry

Developed by Britt Allcroft

Owned by Mattel

The morning after Edward discovered his new human form decided to join everyone at the Breakfast nook just before Thomas waited for his ride to arrive to the station.

Edward. "Good morning everyone what is everyone going to be doing today?"

Thomas. "I will be working all day today at the station as a porter. Can you help with Rosie when her driver Marvin and his wife Allice comes by and give her some gardening tips on how to maintain the many fruit trees and other plants we have in that hoop house?"

Rosie. "I just hope we have no more surprises from the rails, because we may not have room after Edward have joined up with us today."

Emily. "The only other human structures are those camping shelters along the lagoon path way, and from what Gavin explained to us is that they are use for those who intend to camp in them."

Henry. "I would not mind using them during nature hikes when we have the time, but not as equipped like the main house gust cabin and the Hunter's cabin are."

Edward. "It is best to find out more on how to make these structures on the homestead, incase more of our friends ever came off the rails from engine to humans."

Thomas. "And this is just the beginning, and long before our first day of high school together. I just hope to make enough for everyone."

Henry. "Do not worry Thomas, When Emily and I are finish building the foundation that will allow for the new home to be relocated from Farmer McColl, Sir Topham Hat had offered me a job as a grounds keeper for the stations greenery."

Thomas. "That is great Henry, that way Rosie and I will have some support on maintaining services to the homestead. Especially since we will need for Gavin, Sir Topham Hat, and someone called an I t help set us up with phone and something called Wi-Fi services to the home."

Edward. "That is a good idea Thomas, but someone may have to show us how to use the phone properly and that object called a private computer for our use." Then there was a honk of the horn for Thomas's time to work,

Thomas. "Well there is my ride, I will join the rest of you all later when I get home." Then turns to Rosie for a good-bye kiss before heading out the door for the station.

After which Rosie and the others decided to end the breakfast and clean and clear everything before their guests to the house arrives. Then like before having made some coffee and have it ready when their guests come to the door.

Rosie. "Edward has the controller offered you a job yet, because with all of us here to keep things running it would help if there was another source of income to cover for things."

Edward. "Not yet Rosie I have just started this new form and not know of what to do now."

Henry. "May be while working with us, can help teach us all on how to find the skills while keeping up with the homestead. Ms. Jennings did say when working where you live allows earning the skills needed if we wanted to work with machines. If we can work well here may be a way back to the railway if not as engines but as drivers of the engines."

Edward. "We will see Henry, it is my first time like this and want to experiment all I can do now that I am not tied to the rails for the time." From that moment there was a knock at the door, like Thomas Rosie asked who was at the door before she would open it.

Rosie. "Who is it?"

STH. "It is me Rosie Sir Topham Hat, I am here with your guests." Then opened the door to reveal the controller her driver Marvin and his wife Allice with a friend from a garden club.

Rosie. "Hello, everyone come on in and let us see what we are doing for today since we need to let that cement to cure from yesterday."

Since no one can approach the Henrys and Emily's build site until the footings are dry. They took time to investigate the main house on the property.

The log home has three levels, it has a walkout basement with two other rooms besides a recreation area, and the base of the fireplace from the floor above which includes the main source which is a wood burning home unit, the hot water tank and the laundry room without the appliances for that level. The next level is the main floor with the kitchen that can use some new appliances such as a refrigerator, an oven with a range top for cooking and storing away grown food items on the homestead. Also, on the main floor is the living room with a second fireplace with a wooden fireplace insert, that just needed a new mantel for the looks. Then halfway between the kitchen and the living room is the dinning room. Across from the front end looking under the hallway was the master bedroom with its own master suite. The second floor has the other two bedrooms with a bathroom in between that can enter between the rooms. There happens to be a third floor that acts like an observation tower in which looks towards the open view of Sudiran coastline.

Despite the rotting roof system and the need to fix up the interior flooring, it appears to be in good shape just to replace the roof with a new roof system to help continue to live in a bigger home. While the build team helped Edward and Henry with using the machines and the tools can help bring down the old roof before building up the new.

Emily and Rosie stayed with Allice about another matter which is the land scaping both the front and the gardening in the back for landscapes or for raising edibles plant items that can help the survival of everyone living on the homestead.

The first thing the ladies tackled is the hoop house loaded with fruit trees, brambles, and berry bushes. Soon found the gardening shed and started to use the tools to take off unwanted and dead branches and weed out any areas that hold much needed plants.

Meanwhile at Knappford station Thomas is once again hard at work as a porter, like before he did his jobs without problems and spoke to his friends that are still on the rails while on breaks or just before the engines parted with their trains.

Percy. "So, Edward is now with you and the others who are on the homestead right Thomas?"

Thomas. "That is right Percy, we were just lucky we found just one more place for Edward can rest his head until he finds a place to call his own or until we know what has happened to that Dr. Michael Grant again. However, I do not know if I want to return to the rails if it means to give up on the homestead that Rosie and I have to call our own."

Percy. "If you do not want to return to the rails Thomas, then maybe I could also become human that is if I could find one of those towers."

Thomas. "Let us not get too much ahead of ourselves Percy, we are just in the middle of building Henry's and Emily's new home to stand on, and I believe that everyone wants to tackle that roof on the head log home so that way Rosie and I can start to live in the main house. In case more of our friends find themselves off the tracks and start walking like humans do."

Percy. "I am just surprised nothing has happened along the Ffarquarr line, it has been business as usual."

Thomas. "I am glad that for one, I rather be more prepared than become of guard about anyone else who have been in contact water towers that may run through a light crystal pocket." Then Percy's guard blew his whistle to signal the time to depart from the station.

Percy. "There's my guard's whistle I got to go see you later Thomas."

Thomas. "Bye Percy see you later. (thinking) Got to get back to work." Then was approached by farmer McColl about some trees that needed to be removed so when everyone comes to collect the house for Henry and Emily to be moved to the homestead, and in turn have the fallen trees into much needed lumber for Thomas and the others can use to replace the wooden floors and help restore the roof at the log home. Thomas agrees, but reminds Farmer McColl about his job and assures to tend to the matter on the weekend when everyone is on board on collecting the fallen trees into the needed lumber. After that Thomas returned to work until the last two trains for the day arrived at Thomas's surprise have no face on the smokeboxes and the engines in question happens to be Gordon and James.

Thomas. "Gordon James what has happened to you, did you both found unknow water towers along your way today?" James jumps down from the cab with his livery on his clothing with a red polo shirt with gold stripes across his chest and the gold number 5 on his sleeves with black trousers and black shoes with red splashes across the length of the shoes.

James. "We just finished our run to the other railway when on the return from Vicarstown when both Gordon and I filled up on the regular water tower." Then Gordon came up dressed in his livery on his clothes. He wore a blazing blue sports shirt with a number 4 on his chest and black and red trousers wore blazing blue shoes with red and black on the shoes design.

Gordon. "We just entered Marron station when we both waiting for our trains to be loaded when it happened, now we need a place to stay Thomas that is if you have room right now."

Thomas. "I am sorry you two, we just got Edward a place to stay at the Hunter's cabin, and all we have left are the shelter huts along the lagoon's shoreline and not much of heating and some of the huts only have just a bench with a roof above and one side open for fresh air and not much else. We will talk to everyone who are there now, about where to place you two. Until then I have got to finish my work for the day before heading to the homestead." Gordon and James offered to help the other passengers with their belongings even though they are not being payed for their services. At the end of the day Thomas, Gordon, and James went with Thomas's ride back to the homestead to see what has happened since Thomas left that morning.

When they arrived, they saw a new roof where the old one had been removed earlier, Thomas was gladder the Edward had helped with restoring the old home to the point of becoming livable then was greeted by his friends and his girlfriend Rosie for a return home kiss and turned their attentions all that happened while Thomas was away at work.

Thomas. "Wow you guy did an amazing job while I was at work today, and just in time because we have two new surprises for today." Everyone stopped and viewed to Thomas's friend to see Gordon and James now human instead of engines.

Edward. "We are just happy to help Thomas and let me guess, Gordon and James right."

Gordon. "Correct Edward, we just did our jobs when it happened." Then explained to everyone what they have told Thomas earlier at the station.

Edward. "I see, well now that we have a new roof on the main house on the property, and the new floors were just installed. We had friends who had important appliances that they were more than happen to give to your needs Thomas while living in your real home the main house on the property." Then Thomas came up to his friend and former mentor with a happy hand shake and hug for a well done.

Thomas. "Thank you, Edward, this will help a lot now that Gordon and James needed a place to stay. As soon we exchanged our living arrangements and belonging we should be able to make our living here better for everyone."

Then everyone looked inside the main house where Thomas and Rosie will be staying in from now on until further, everything looks almost brand new thanks to something called ice blasting that helped cleaned up the logs on the inside before sealing the logs back up for their protection. Then Thomas was introduced to his new phone and communications area where there is a new computer for his use and was shown the new wi-fi tower in between the ridges enough to keep hidden but reachable incase it needs services in the future. The floors lost its bounce and end up stained a cherry color which enrich the floors and the living area now has seating arrangement with a cow hide for a rug on the floor. And a coffee table in the center of the living room.

Henry and Edward were shown how to use the saw mill and make 2 dementia lumber then took the time to create a dinning table for Thomas's and Rosie's dinning room for their home. With a bench and some reclaimed chairs that matched the set and complete with a built-in banquet with storage units to place entertainment ware into.

Then into the kitchen was L shaped counter and peninsula with an Island stove and range with a range hood that leads the fumes through the roof and properly sealed to prevent any leaks incase it rains.

Then everyone headed down below to the walk out basement where they found the two guests rooms behind the recreation room with a down stairs bathroom in between the rooms. Than all located the new water heater and looked at the updated fire heating unit that still requires large amounts of firewood to keep the home heated during the cold winter months in which means Thomas may still have to chop for his own wood in which he does not mind. And then located the new washer and dryer units that will help keep his and Rosie clothes washed and dried in the home. Then everyone headed back up the main floor to view the master suite just under the bedrooms from above. They saw the bed was a king size bed that surprised everyone a nice log style dresser and a sitting chair with a small desk along the other side of the bed. Complete with walk in closets and areas for Rosie's shoes and garments. Then after the closest they entered the private bathroom of the suite that includes a shower stall, a huge soaking tub that has jets that help message the body after a hard day on the field or on the rails. Then everyone went to the two bedrooms on the second floor to check that both rooms are in excellent condition and their beds are also log style bedroom sets that bring out a woodsman feel to the home then entered the bathroom in the middle of the hall before going up the final steps of the home. Then finally everyone looked out at the observation room where Thomas and Rosie are going to enjoy look out in this top level of the home so when the mood hits them they can come up here to be at awed about everything that has be in their possession.

Thomas. "Thanks everyone, because you all helped restore this house just in time for Gordon and James need a place to stay. So, with everyone's help we can transfer some of the things that do belong to me, Rosie, Henry, and Emily will be shipped to here until their home is finished."

Henry, "Good Idea Thomas, Emily and I will be living in one of the guest bedroom on the lowest level of the home since you both really own this house."

Rosie. "And what about you Edward Still planning on staying at the hunter's cabin now there is enough room here?"

Edward. "I will be fine at the Hunter's cabin Rosie, with the new skills while helping to repair the roof and sanding down the floors will help determine how to add more floors space or raise it up from the ground to add space to the home."

James. "In the meantime, Gordon and I will be staying in the guest cabin when you four will take your things into this place. Then I will be sleeping in the loft of that house, while Gordon takes the main floor bedroom."

Gordon. "Sounds good to me James, and just think one time I thought of having Tidmouth sheds to myself at one time, but now It feels much better that living in that shed."

Edward. "Well that was when you were still and engine Gordon, living in a home is not the same thing. You also need to know how to care for it since Thomas and Rosie are offering it to you both for your living conditions." There was a ding on the kitchen oven that Emily and Rosie had prepared since gathering herbs and vegetables from the hoop house and decided to make a vegetable casserole and some grilled chicken, from a recipe they found in one of the cooks during the last phase of the log home rebuild.

Emily. "Until we can show you both on how to keep house since it will be your own responsibility to up keep it if you wish to live into it. Until either of you wish to live in a home of your own if everything comes up to that. How about we all head into the dinning room and have a nice dinner for everyone's help for today." Henry Kissed Emily while Thomas kissed Rosie for a job well done for a good meal. Everyone sat at the table while Thomas and Rosie sat at the heads of the table while everyone else took the seats they are comfortable with then passed the food items around and everyone dug into serving and enjoying the meal until there was not a morsel left for Thomas and Rosie need to put away and realized they will be needing a lot more food to keep everyone fed. Then Thomas remembered what Farmer McColl told him earlier about clearing the area around the house that is entrusted to Henry, and Emily to make a home after relocating the home to the new location on the homestead.

Thomas. "Listen everyone, just before learning about Gordon and James becoming human, I was contacted by Farmer McColl about clearing a path of trees to that home he promised to Henry and Emily so when the time is right to move the structure to its new location here on the homestead. And in return has offered us the fallen trees into our need of lumber for projects in the future."

Edward. "Good idea Thomas, we will be needing those trees for much needed fire wood and other things we may need to continue on rebuilding some of the structures here, and to come up with other things we will need in the near future."

Gordon. "I can help with that even though not as an engine now, but while working on helping remove the trees for much needed lumber will surely help build up my strength while working in the woods or in the fields."

Rosie. "Actually, tomorrow Emily and I will be heading to Farmer McColl about how to handle the livestock if we plan to raise animals for our living conditions, and since no one here can make trips to the grocery stores since we all need a license to drive to the markets and home again."

Emily. "That same time we will know the different breeds of cattle and other livestock that are best of laying eggs to meat chickens, how to gather wool from the sheep and when to milk the dairy animals for their milk."

James. "I bet raising animals may be dirty work, I may help with some things with the care of feeding, but cleaning may not be good if it means to smell like a barn yard."

Thomas. "I do not think you want to. Besides the animals will be for Rosie and I to raise and care for, it will be to the two of us to care for everything the animals need to keep happy until any of us decide if drastic mean will allow for us to keep the heard and flocks healthy and protected. Just like the talks we were given when they helped to dig the area where the footings to Henry's and Emily's new home."

Henry. "This weekend Thomas and I will set an area where we will keep cows and other live stock we will be needing to keep going on here." Then the rest of the company who were the controller and their guests gather a thank you and promise to find Edward, James, and Gordon places on the railway for them to perform until they are capable to return to the rails as engines or as drivers of their former engine selves. After which everyone helped the two couples out of the guest cabin and into the main house where Thomas and Rosie settled into the master Suite and bathroom, while Henry and Emily settled in the basement below with the larger bedroom to themselves that included a queen-sized log structured bed frame and everything else is log themed base items.

Then after which helped Gordon and James into their new living arrangements until everyone is settled have decided to retire for the night. After that Edward decided to return to the Hunter's Cabin for the night and looked at several log home plans from different companies and see which looks best for him. Thomas and Rosie decided to look out at the observation deck of the house before heading to bed and sat together in the chair looking out to the Sudrian sea beyond the tracks.

Rosie. "Beautiful looking at everything from up here, make one believe that this is some dream that I am not looking forward to wake up to."

Thomas. "I know what you meant, I told Percy earlier that it would be hard to leave a place we have together to call home, if we found out if we ever return to the tracks as engines. We were given an opportunity to live like this, and to find out one day if it was a dream. That would be the worst wake up call I am not looking forward to, since I get to share times like these with the one who means the most to me." Then Rosie turned her head to face Thomas on that compliment and kissed him passionately for his comment.

Rosie. "You are so good to me Thomas, I do not know if I am blessed or just lucky to have you in my life." Then continued to kiss with passion and cherishing the moment with Rosie before answering her question she just said.

Thomas. "From what I can see about our situation now Rosie, that I feel that it is both a blessing and luck to spend the time with the ones we love the most. And I love you Rosie, with every ounce of my heart."

Rosie. "I love you too, with my very existence here on this green and wonderful world we live in Thomas." Then both continued to kiss and caress each other on until Thomas feels the need to stop incase they ended getting too heated to stop. "Thomas, let us not stop, if you need to just put that item on." In which he did but to make sure not to make too muck noise to wake the other couple up.

However, Henry and Emily were not asleep just yet just like Thomas and Rosie also decided to have some time with each other until they are satisfied and use that particular item for Henry to wear to keep unwanted surprises to near 0.

Then Thomas and Rosie stopped at one point to return to their room and continue their love time together until satisfied and out of energy both couples ended resting their heads in each of their lovers hold until morning.

Find out next time what happens after a week of working at the homestead, and who will be joining them after Henry and Emily have finally have a home to call their own. What can happen next find out on a Strange Journey to Northwestern High School.


	6. Five new faces

**Chapter 6.**

It has been three weeks since the engines started to separate from their engine shells, first Thomas and Rosie, then Henry and Emily then Edward then Gordon and James who were the first wave of the engines to experience life off the tracks and living on a homestead. Thomas is still working part time as a station porter while Rosie worked in the ticket counter. Edward was assigned to work as station maintenance, Henry working on keeping the station entrance green and wonderful. Gordon Gresley at the age of 17 and James Hughes the age of 16 took jobs at the local market as service clerks since there were no other jobs at the station that could place them. And Emily Stayed at the homestead to help tend to the plants and care of the animals entrusted to Thomas and Rosie to own and use for their homestead.

After the lessons learned on how to raise care and keep live stock on the homestead, they were given two milking cows and two young beef heifers for their milk and beef to raise. They also managed to build the animal pens and barns that will house the animals when bad weather comes to the island. They were also shown how to take down one animal who happened to be a free martin, and explained why it needed to be taken out so there can be more feed for the other animals while that one In question that has no way of producing milk or is capable of breeding will act like a parasite and needs to be taken out and was also shown how to dress the carcass into the much needed meat and other products that can come from one animal.

Thomas was given the task of taking out the free martin and was hesitant at first and was reminded that it will be his call and responsibility to keep the heard healthy and must find the right mind to take a life to provide the needed meat for their provisions. In which he took the shot the bovine had dropped dead and even though Thomas felt a little bad about taking a life but know that it was crucial to make that commitment to provide for the homestead the much needed meat, then the girls were shown how to use the fat from the animal to make soap, and after removing the skin, the guys were shown how to make rawhide from the cow's skin to use to make seats, make handle wraps, and other things that rawhide leather can be used on the homestead.

Soon, in a few weeks those who live on the homestead knows it will soon be getting ready for their first day at high school. Since not one of them had an education before, are going to the same classroom as Thomas and Rosie are. They will begin a freshman year all the way to senior year then hopefully a way back to the track or keep on living on the homestead.

Thomas and Rosie met up during Thomas's lunch break. "Can you believe it Rosie, in a couple of weeks we will be on our way to high school. We just have to get things ready before the first day starts."

Rosie. "I know Thomas and I am a bit nervous about high school, I just hope we can fit in ok."

Thomas. "I know what you mean, can you image everyone's surprise about some of their student body actually stated out as steam engines that are now people. I do not even know if I could believe it. And yet I was supposed to be the number 1 engine on Sodor." Then Henry and Edward stepped in to join in.

Henry. "I guess we are just going to find out, I just want to make a good impression when we first enter the school as new student."

Edward. "Does anyone know when is the first day of school is, I believe we will need to get the items ready for the first day."

Thomas. "Yes, the first official day is on the 20th of August, there was a time when school did not start until the first full week of September but all that changed since then. And I got my list of items needed for the first day."

Henry. "Does anyone know how we get to school because I do not think the drivers here are going to escort us to our first day of high school?"

Rosie. "We were instructed to take a bus to school since we only went to register for our first school year."

Edward. "At least we will still have our jobs during the weekend, so that way we can still earn our keep just not as much during the summer months."

Thomas. "I am just surprised that no one else had any of that weird light water that separated us from our engine shells, so far most of the activity was either on the main line or just on your branch line Edward. I have not heard anything from Percy, Toby, Duck, Oliver, nor the Scottish twins about a possible encounter with them." Then all turned to see two mentioned engines, that just rolled into the station that could make Thomas bite hit tong. "I take that back, Percy, Toby when did you both became human?" Then out of the little green engine cab was Percy at the age of 15 like Thomas who like everyone else has his livery on his clothes. He wore a green T-shirt with green stripes across the chest with a number 6 in the middle of the shirt. Have dark green trousers, with green and yellow sneakers.

Percy. "Just last night Thomas, I had just finished my mail run the night before and took on water at that same tower you filled up your tanks that allowed you to become human and now I get to come with you to school, isn't that cool." Then from the tram came Toby at the age of 15 Had blue overalls with a brown long-sleeved shirt with a Stetson hat and have his yellow number seven on the sleeves on the shirt with black boots came to join the rest.

Toby. "I became human while at the quarry, refilling my boiler with water. but that was not all that happen. It turns out that Mavis may have also became human too." This was a surprise to hear about Mavis becoming human.

Edward. "How can Mavis become human if she cannot take water since she is a diesel engine?"

Thomas. "I have a feeling that these light crystals may have been place and not thru any Crystal pockets. Because Diesel fuel is stored into those drums and can only be access at the fueling depo."

Percy. "Is it a possibility that someone want us to become human like this, although I do not mind as long as I get to spend time with my friends beyond the tracks. I just wanted to know the real reason this is happening?"

Thomas. "I am going to have a feeling that we will know soon while we attend high school. Just remember to keep our eyes and ears open for anything that can give a clue on all of this." Then Thomas checks his watch for the time. "Until then I need to return to work and I will see you back at the homestead with the others Rosie." Then turns to kiss Rosie a good-bye kiss before returning to work, and as Rosie took her ride home to see how Emily is doing with the animals and the fruits and vegetable plants at the homestead.

Rosie. "Hm. I will see you later Thomas, love you."

Thomas. "Love you too, my beautiful rose." Percy just could not help watching his best friend so much in love with Rosie.

Percy. "I could not wonder if I could get that lucky, finding a girl of my own. I do not know if I have the courage to ask a girl out even if I tried." Edward could not help but to laugh at Percy's view on finding girls.

Edward. "ha, Ha, do not worry Percy, I am sure there could be a girl for you, all you have to do is find the one that is best for you. Just like how Rosie is to Thomas and how Henry is to Emily right now." Then Toby steps in to announce another couple on the Island.

Toby. "And also, how Mavis is to me Percy, we may have come from different shells, but does not mean I have any dislikes towards her at all." This caught Percy by Surprise.

Percy. "You and Mavis are dating now Toby, wow and I thought that falling in love was just a fad."

Toby (laughing) "Mavis and I are dating Percy, even long before Thomas and Rosie had their change from engine into humans. And Mavis and I are doing just fine together."

Henry. "Falling in love is no fad Percy, it means you have a special someone who wants to make you happy, and in turn you may want to make happy in return. Ha, Ha, it feels good to have someone to spend time with when it is not with one of the other guys. And nothing makes me feel better than to do what I can to make Emily happy with me."

Percy. "Wow I wonder if Gordon and James could ever get tips from you and Thomas about how to approach girls." Everyone had to laugh at that.

Edward. "Knowing those two, I wouldn't hold my breath on that one Percy."

At the grocery store Gordon and James had finished their shifts and are heading back to the homestead with arms full of groceries that Thomas asked them to bring home since the homestead is still need time before the next growing season. They came home riding on bikes they had found on the homestead and everyone had their bike fixed up at the machine shed with a bike specialist to help restore the many bikes on the property until they are deemed rideable. Gordon decorated his bike to resemble his engine shell except for lack of a boiler and buffers. And James bike is red with a yellow number 5 on the framework.

Gordon. "Got to check if we have everything on the list that Thomas and Henry gave us before they headed off to the station this morning."

James. "I still could not believe that there were no other positions available at the station, while we had to work here at the grocery store."

Gordon. "Well believe it James, this is all there is available for us since the controller could not have jobs ready for us at the drop of his top hat."

James. "Still there should have been some place on the railway where we can really be useful."

Gordon. "Even so, we still must earn our way back onto the rails, if we want to continue in running our trains. And until then this is what we must do during our school years James, since no one else is going to look after us. We need to look out for ourselves, until after high school and on to adulthood."

It was at that moment a new face entered the area.

"". "Excuse me do you two boys know a Thomas Billington? I was supposed to meet him and his girlfriend at his homestead for my stay on Sodor.

James. "I am sorry, the name is James and we happen to be friends to Thomas Billington and Rosie Vulcan. We are just on our way to the homestead where we live also. And I did not catch your name Ms."

Rebecca. "Hello, my name is Rebecca Bulleid I am to attend Northwestern High School with you all in the fall."

Gordon. "You are attending school in the fall with us, and why are you coming to the Homestead, do you have any parents' young lady." Then all headed to the homestead with Rebecca follows on foot.

Rebecca. "Actually. No, you may not believe this, but I was supposed to be a steam engine, I was going to start here on the Island of Sodor on Sir Topham Hat's request when on my way to Knapford station, I took on some water at the Vicarstown station. When I arrived at Marron station I became this. Sir Topham Hat was at that station when it happened and suggested that I will meet up with Thomas and everyone who lives at the homestead."

Gordon. "Believe me we do believe in your story, see that big blue tender engine coming towards the station with the number 4 on the tender. That engine was supposed to be me, I also took on water that allowed for both James and I into humans as well."

Rebecca. "So, I am not the only one going through this am I?"

James. "Nope and believe me this has been going on for quite a while after some meet with some scientist that supposed to have visited, but some how the Earl of Sodor who hosted the event did not remember such an event on the castle grounds."

Gordon. "Until we know further we will continue to earn our keep since no one pay for our own services on the homestead. So, you would be staying at the dormer house am I right young lady?"

Rebecca. "Yes, how do you know about the dormer house?"

James. "After helping our friend with rebuilding their homes or other forms of construction, we thought it would be best to make a dormer style living in case more found their way off the track like two you see before you."

Gordon. "And where did you say you were from Ms. Bulleid?"

Rebecca. "I am from Brighton the south coast of England, and my class is a SR west class." This caught Gordon's attention about a high-speed engine from Thomas's old haunts.

Gordon. "A SR West Coast class from Brighton they are very fast engines, and I must say can reach higher speeds than my brother Scott and I by 5 miles."

Rebecca giggled. "Yes, that is my class, always do what we can to hold high on the south coast line from beach towns east to west of southern London."

James. "Do you know of Thomas from Brighton?"

Rebecca. "Gosh no, his class was developed before mine was built between 1945 to 1951. Way past the time when the rest of the E 2s were finally built. They did keep reports on Thomas as an inspiration at the works on building engines who want to be really useful, that is until the beeching reports almost wiped them out. I saw one other E2 on the mainland and her name was Ariel, she almost resembles Thomas except she was all black with white lettering reading LBSC no 71. And she has a wonderful singing voice when she is a happy engine."

James. "I did not know that one of Thomas's sisters was still alive, I bet he would be thrilled about having another Sibling of the same class."

Rebecca. "I do not believe he knows of her existence, she was the last built of her class, and was spared since no one wanted to scrap an engine who could resemble one of their heroes, and Thomas is considered the best engine that came out of the Brighton works, and Ariel was second after her brother."

Gordon. "It is too bad that we could not tell Thomas because I bet he would jump for Joy about one of his sisters still alive."

Back at the station Thomas was waiting for the last express engine rolling up the line when he noticed a Black E 2 tank engine rolled up to the next platform. Then as the engine stopped a young lady who almost looked like Thomas except she had blond hair and wore a teal blouse and teal and white trousers with white sneakers. Who then looked to see Thomas straight on, Then Thomas remembered who this was, it was his last sister, Ariel who has just turned human on her old railway and was directed to Sodor to meet up with her more famous brother before school began.

Thomas signaled Ariel to approach after the train had come to a complete stop, after which had approach her brother and offered to help with the passengers as they disembarked from the coaches to the parking lot until the last of the patrons left for home and signaled for Thomas for his leave for home but not before addressing his sister on a long time hello and hug from her big brother.

Thomas. "Oh, my goodness, Ariel it is so good to see you after so long before my departure to this railway. I mean after the Beeching cuts I thought I was the only one left of our class."

Ariel. "I was actually spared before the cutters torch actually touched me. The old Brighton works have decided to use me as an example of our class since I was more a resemblance to you Thomas, but last week after a rail tour from the only line of the south coast railway I took on water from one of the old water towers that remained after the beeching cuts. Then after the last stop of the run, I became this."

Thomas was awestruck about this. "Wow now it is not just about Sodor engines who are under the influence of the light crystals." Ariel was confused.

Ariel. "Light crystals Thomas?"

Then Thomas explained everything to Ariel about a meeting that took place on sodor not too long ago, but the host of that meeting did not remember about the meeting at all. "So, you see I have a feeling that someone is actually allowing for engines to become human, and those who have become human here are going to attend Northwestern High School in the fall, until we are legal age to run the trains down the line."

Ariel. "At least I won't the only one of our class to attend high school alone I get to spend it with my best brother in the world." Thomas beamed when he heard this, just as Sir Topham Hat approached the Billington siblings.

STH. "Ah Thomas, Ariel I am glad that you two did not waist in your personal surprise about one another. I actually purchased her engine shell, so she can come to Sodor and attend High school with the rest of you after getting everything ready before your official first day."

Thomas. "Thank you, sir. I did not know that Ariel was spared you could have told me, and I could have visited her during my 70th here on the railway sir."

STH. "I was notified yesterday after being contacted by the Brighton works after hearing about you becoming human and start to live in you own home. Did sound like the right time for two former E2 tank engines to reunite and attend school together. That is if it was alright for you and Rosie Thomas."

Thomas. "Of course, it would be alright sir, she is after all family. And what I can remember from our old railway, no matter how important the railway is to you, nothing will match the need and feel for friends and family."

Ariel. "And since we still have a few weeks left until school starts up, it will allow time to get know everyone before the first bell rings at school."

STH. "Also, each will be provided a driver's manual to learn how to safely drive on the roads long before the first snows hit the island and you may need another form of transportation if the snow prevents you all from using your bicycles during the winter months."

Thomas. "Thank you, sir, this will help a great deal, since most of us are wanting to learn how to drive those vehicles we found on the homestead that just some form of repair before they can be deemed drivable."

Ariel. "And since the laws have changed to where women can also be allowed to drive, since walking along in the snow and at night can be very dangerous if caught off guard about anything." Then Thomas's ride back to the homestead arrived to take him and his sister home.

Thomas. "Well there is our ride to the homestead Ariel, we will introduce you to everyone including my girlfriend Rosie."

Ariel decided to get cheeky with Thomas about his girlfriend. "How did she get you tied down Thomas if she managed to tame your venturous heart?" Thomas just know where Ariel Is coming with this.

Thomas. "Ha, ha, ha, our relationship grew after a bit of misunderstanding, since then and after she helped me with an important birthday delivery to a little girl named allice to a place called high farm, she and I talked about her wanting to imitate me, and told her to just say hello to me and try not to copy anything I do, because it causes her not to be her true self."

Ariel. "What happened after that, did she try and still copy you in everything."

Thomas. "Well no, during our first talk together, after the high farm incident. She and I had a long chat after our jobs for the day. I did explain why I felt cross about her imitating my whistle and everything, it made her realized it would be best to be just as she is and not copy anyone for attention."

Ariel. "How did she take it? Was she sad? Or what?"

Thomas. "She did look a bit sad about wanting my attention the wrong way, and I do want to get to know her. So, I Told her if she wanted to hang out with me, all she had to do was ask, and to let our controller know what she and I plan to do after our jobs are done for the day, so he would not worry about where to find us if needed."

Ariel. "Was Rosie the first girl on the Island? Cause I remember there were two other female engines before her, I am surprised they did not see it in you before Rosie did."

Thomas. "Actually, Emily and Molly did come before Rosie came onto the Island of Sodor. But neither of them showed any interest in me at first that is until I started to see Rosie a little more after one of our trucks Hector, scared Rosie out of the coaling plant after the manger needed Rosie and I to shunt Hector to fill a coal order on James's and Edward's trains years ago. After James and Edward departed with their trains and after talking to Hector after bashing him for scaring Rosie about why he was horrid at the time. I started to search for Rosie and to see if she needed help."

Ariel. "Did you find Rosie, where did she get to after Hector Scared her off like that?"

Thomas. "I found her in Ffarquarr sheds where Toby, Percy, and I use to call home until the controller found it easier to let his main steam team to stay in one place at tidmouth sheds. Anyways I found her in my old birth crying and tearing my firebox about her feeling vulnerable from that shout from the coal truck." (Flashback from after Hector scared Rosie from the coaling plant)

Rosie in tears. "I was trying to be useful there was no need for that truck to shout at me, I did nothing wrong to him and he shouted at me for no reason." Then Thomas came in and explained all that really happened that cause for Hector to burst out of fear.

Thomas. "Hector only shouted out of fear Rosie, he was new to the Island and was not use to be a coal truck."

Rosie. "How did you know about this Thomas?"

Thomas. "I actually talked to him after he scared you out of the coaling plant, and in return bashed him for the incident." Rosie's tears began to clear up after hearing how Thomas defended her from Hector's outburst towards her.

Rosie. "You did that Thomas, you took on Hector after he shouted at me for trying to be a useful engine."

Thomas. "Yes, I did Rosie, I just did not like anything bad happening to you. Seeing you so upset like that beaks my firebox."

Rosie. "You would stand up for me Thomas, from anything bad that could happen to me Thomas."

Thomas. "I will stand up for anyone who wants to call Sodor home, and I would do anything to keep my friends safe. You however Rosie are more than a friend to me, ever since we first met, I have noticed how both you and have similar interest in fun, activities, and how we want to make our railway proud of us. And from that I realized something."

Rosie. "And what would that be Thomas?"

Thomas rolled up to Rosie just enough for their buffers to touch. "I Love you Rosie, from the moment that I have seen your face, I had to admit was cute and precious. And after our countless times we shared with each other when we were not working on the rails, my feeling to you grew stronger and stronger of wanting you with me at night." Rosie was joyed and speechless when she heard this and grew a strong smile of learning all Thomas had just told her. While still in the birth with Rosie, Thomas actually sealed the deal with Rosie with their first kiss with each other, slow at first then kiss, after kiss grew into a more passionate blitz of love and caressing of rubbing noses, kissing where they can, and actually touching the insides of their mouths with their tongs until all were exhausted and tired from their love making felt relieved about their new venture not as engines but as a couple. (Flashback ends)

Thomas. "Ever since then Rosie and I had a wonderful relationship, as long we did our jobs right, and on time. She and I can share such moments long after that. And for the most part did all I can to make sure the jobs I had were done on time and safely, so I can see her before night fall."

Ariel. 'Sounds like she found a side of you that no one knew before, you both found love in each other. And I am for one am happy for you and Rosie brother."

Thomas. "Do you know what the best part of becoming human over being an engine Ariel?"

Ariel. "What?"

Thomas. "Rosie and I are on this particular journey together as humans. And I love nothing more than to spend time with Rosie and to see how far I will go with her."

Ariel. "I can see where you are going with this brother and promise not to get in between the two of you. And if cupid decide to visit I will head out the door for something else." Then proceeded their journey to the homestead while everyone else was waiting for Thomas to return for the night.

Back at the homestead everyone heard the stories from Rebecca from her old line on the mainland and was about to tell another, but Thomas came home to everyone's surprise to see another person with Thomas, but Rebecca remembered who it was.

Rebecca. "OH, my goodness, Ariel you came after all. Hello old friend."

Ariel. "I am fine Rebecca, I just wanted to meet up with my brother Thomas before learning about where the homestead was." Everyone but Thomas, James, and Gordon were surprised to hear Thomas has a sister still alive and is standing right next to him much to Rosie's surprise.

Rosie. "Thomas this is your sister, (then turns to Ariel to shake her hand) Hi, nice to know that you are his sister and thought he was seeing someone else." Then posed a look of making sure that she is Thomas's sister.

Ariel. "If you knew my brother as much as I do Rosie, the you should know that he just won't abandon anyone just on first sight alone. It took time for your relationship to blossom, with Thomas Rosie, you will find his loyalty is more to you than anything else that matters to him."

Then Rosie had to smile knowing that she is Thomas's sister. "You are right. (she laughed and decided to hug her for a playful gesture) I just wanted to make sure you are genuine."

Ariel. Laughed in return. "OH, I am, and he told me a lot about how you two became together, he did not tell me the down in the dirt details just enough to say as he feels for you and your wellbeing Rosie." Then Rosie turned to Thomas knowing he respected her feelings about their relationship together, then turned to him a hug and a loving kiss for her honor.

Rosie. "Thank you for being there for me Thomas, I cannot think of anyone else who would."

Thomas moved his hands into a loving hold around Rosie's waist. "Rosie no matter where you would go, and you ever needed me I will not hesitate of finding the one who I love the most, you are my equal, and my other half of me. And I love you too much to see a wonderful blessing in front of me ever hurt physically or emotionally. I will go the end of the earth to make your life a well meaning my love."

Rosie really loves Thomas when he talks like that to her and gave him a quick loving kiss before returning their attention to everyone else in the dinning hall of the homestead. Everyone gathered around the dinning table where Thomas and Rosie are at the heads of the table sitting all together with their friends. Edward, Gordon, James, Rebecca, and Percy on one side of the table. Henry next to him is Emily followed by Toby, Mavis, and finally Ariel next to her brother Thomas. Everyone handed the food from one end to the other and offered to serve each other some said yes while others served themselves. As soon Thomas see that everyone had been served decided to make a toast of the recent events before high school. Thomas stood up and taps his drinking glass to get everyone's attention. "Can I have everyone's attention please? First of I want to say welcome those who are new to Sodor, Rebecca Bulleid from the South coast region who is now joining us in high school with us, but also my long-lost sister Ariel who is not so lost anymore. This is going to be some journey for all have become human either here on Sodor or on the Mainland to explore all we can do, before if we all decide to return to the rails as engines or as drivers. As far as I am concerned I believe this could be the turning point of where we all need to be if returning as an engine cannot be accomplished at any time soon. So, I say we will do all we can to earn our way back on the rails by the other way as drivers or just workmen for the railway or here on the homestead."

Then Edward chimed in. "I am for one am going to like the idea of learning new things beyond the tracks, who know what it could teach us about human life before the rails were ever laid, and to see how to improve in man's world of doing things."

Percy. "I am willing to do my part during our time as teenagers while learning at school, just as long Thomas and everyone else here is going as well."

Toby. "I for one am looking forward in learning all I can before deciding of returning to the rails or stay here on the homestead where it is quieter than taking trains through Knappford junction."

James. (Chuckled) "Still worried about that junction Toby?"

Toby. "Not while I am off the tracks I am not."

Emily. "OK Settle down you two, let us enjoy this meal while it is still warm enough for my tummy."

Thomas. 'Ok everyone dig in." in which they did.

Everyone was enjoying the meal before them, they can never remember a time when they shared something like a meal time to know learn about one another, and to learn about everyone's habits from time to time. At time James will look in a mirror for hours to see how his hair works out best, much to Gardon's annoyance.

Everyone was catching up on things between their jobs at the station or at the groceries store. Then talk about how things are now vs how things would be if still on the rails as engines. And Thomas, Ariel, Percy, and Rosie end up playing small games with each other for a fun time. Before long the meal was over, and since a lot of people were present, there was not a morsel left for Thomas and Rosie to put away. But everyone else offered to help clean up after the meal. Washing the dishes, clear the kitchen counters and appliances, sweep and clean the floors and take out the trash for next day's pick up. After which everyone decided who will sleep where. Toby and Mavis decided on a room in the Dormer to themselves, Ariel will stay in one of the guest room of Thomas and Rosie's log home. Percy will also stay at the dormers to find a room for his liking. Rebecca did the same. Then it was time for everyone else to head to their respective homes on the homestead and decided to get a well-earned rest. Then all was quiet along the homestead with only Thomas and Rosie still awake in each other's arms in their bed.

Rosie. "Thomas, did you mean every word said to me tonight?" she asked as Thomas continue to stroke her side. Then turns to Rosie to give her a kiss on the forehead.

Thomas. "Every word of it Rosie, I do not wish to know if you ever not in my life Rosie. Because of my commitment to you, I feel the need to protect the very air and ground to support you in every way I can."

That gave Rosie the reason to love Thomas even more, she positioned herself on top of Thomas and allowing him to touch her but not before Thomas remembered to put an item on him before they continue. When they did they went for it, loving caressing, giving each other a much satisfying burst of inner mental love, compassion, desire and commitment. Giving much time towards each other the much-needed expression of physical and emotional love that satisfies their most desired love of each other. When finally, out of energy and gave all they did to one another, decided to rest it all off until another time and rest in each other's hold until morning.

Rosie exhausted and out of breath had enough to say this to Thomas. "I love you Thomas, you treat me so well, almost like you worship the ground I stand on." Then turned his head and kissed her on the neck.

Thomas. "I do Rosie, and I love you too, you're the best that has ever happen to me, other than becoming human. Nothing makes me happier knowing you are happy with me and everyone else around us." Both had their last and final kiss for the night before saying.

Rosie. "Good night Thomas my love."

Thomas. "Good night my beautiful lovely Rosie rose." Then both drifted into a wonderful peaceful sleep.

Wow where would the next wave of engines would appear as human instead of engines. And a wonderful treat to have Thomas's sister join him and the others just weeks before their first day of school. What will the future have in store for them? Find out next time on a strange journey to Northwestern High School.


	7. Riding the trails

**Chapter 7.**

In this Chapter I will bring in my experience of handling horses when I volunteered for a riding stable known as the A-barn on 294 in Illinois

Thomas the tank engine & Friends

By the Rev W Awdry

Produced by Britt Alcroft

Owned by Mattel

It was the morning after three more Sudrian engines and two recently purchased engines from Thomas's old railway, have become human and starting to live together on the homestead. It was a Sunday and that meant that everyone had the day off, but decided to wake up early enough to catch everyone who is up for the morning breakfast before one of their neighbors decided to visit with some horses that can help Thomas and the others how to Range ride to keep watch over the cattle during the summer months and at the end of the year before the first snow begins to fall learn how ride together for an event known as a cattle drive that will guide the cows back to the homestead for the winter. Everyone was eager to know all about how to ride on a horseback except for James. Edward noticed James's expression and wondered if it was all about the cattle drive since it could be a dirty job out in the fields and the occasional mud hole now and then.

Edward. "What is up with you James, are you having second thought about riding horses and being part of a cattle drive?"

James. "I am not use to the idea of riding something that can roll in the dirt and get my nice-looking clothes all dirty." Everyone laughed.

Thomas. "James if you are so worried about your clothes then wear something that is more comfortable for you to wear while riding. You can wear that if you are in town or looking around at a shopping center. However, this is a homestead, where we do things outdoors like building the homes the animal sheds and barns, and even working in the garden is dirty work."

James. "Those were different, they involved building with everyone around you, and everyone helps each other for lifting and loading and fixing up things. But getting on those living things in the middle of the woods somewhere." Then Emily chimed in.

Emily. "Are you saying you are afraid of horses James, cause sounds like you're afraid of getting lost if you got bucked off by one of them in the middle of nowhere."

Rosie. "James have you ever walked along the paths into the woods behind the homes? Because we all learned a lot about the homestead as we traveled along the game trails and walking paths we made when we first got the homestead."

Gordon. "Ha, he hardly ever walked down to that party deck you and Thomas had rebuilt just a couple of days after we became human Rosie." Everyone was surprised that James has not enjoyed anything about the homestead since living as a human.

Ariel. "What is the real reason for your lack of interest in the homestead James? Everyone else seems to enjoy it, so why can't you."

Toby. "I think I know, James is having a hard time adjusting to life since he is not a Steam engine right now, boasting about his splendid red paint work and going down the line while everyone who works for the railway takes care of his splendid looks. Now that he is a human, he has to learn everything all by himself."  
Thomas. "James you think you are the only one who is learning, all of us here are still adjusting to life since becoming human. We did not have the knowledge until shown to us step by step. So, you are not alone in this James, we are all learning along with you. For Rosie and I are solely responsible of what goes on a homestead she and I are willing to learn all there is for our living conditions here."

Henry. "And the rest of us agreed to help Thomas and Rosie since they allowed for all of us a place to stay when we all became human. It is our way of saying thanks to Thomas and Rosie for being there for us when we had nowhere to go."

Percy. "For a while Thomas and Rosie kept telling Toby and I all that went on the homestead and wished to come up for a time or two. And now I can, if Thomas needs me to help him around his homestead while he works at the station, then I will be more than happy to help out here."

Edward. "You are awfully quiet Rebecca; do you have anything on your mind at the moment."

Rebecca. "Not really Edward, I am adjusting like everyone else here. I still have a lot to keep up on."

Gordon. "Not to worry Rebecca I am sure in time you will learn as much as everyone here."

Rebecca. "Are you sure Gordon?"

Gordon. "I am sure my dear." This caught everyone by surprise, of what Gordon just said to Rebecca. Gordon was just as surprised and grew a little red in the face, while the respecting couples decided to let Gordon and Rebecca dwell on that reaction. Soon the breakfast was over and while still a bit in shock of Gordon's conversation with Rebecca decided to help clean up before their visitors arrive outside and decided to meet on the patio next to the kitchen. Everyone sat around the firepit table in the lounge chairs. Rosie sat with Thomas, while Emily sat on Henrys lap while sitting on a bench next to Toby with Mavis laying her head on his shoulder showing her comfort with Toby. Edward and James sat in separate chairs Percy and Ariel chatted about Thomas for a tease, while Thomas and Rosie could not help but listen in on the details. And Gordon and Rebecca decided to chat under the porch awning to discuss what happened inside.

Rebecca. "Gordon, you just call me your dear, what inspired you." Gordon collected his thoughts and decided to let her know what is on his mind.

Gordon. "Well after learning all about you from yesterday, I could not help the similar things you and I have in common. And now you have opportunity to start life here as a student with me and the others for the fall. I found you quite interesting and wanted to know more about you as a person as well as an engine."

Rebecca. "Gordon are you saying you like me?" Gordon blushed a bit about finding the right thing to her. Then gestured a request for her hand and hold to let her know how he feels for her.

Gordon. "I do like you Rebecca, may be more than I realize. Thomas has a better way of expressing his feelings to Rosie, I usually have a hard time due to the huge ego of an engine I was. And now learning all about feeling beyond the tracks and now free to learn all I now being a human. Maybe you can help me find better peace with out worry about the express while attending school. That is if you could consider me as your person of interest."

Rebecca. "Are you asking me to be your girlfriend Gordon?" Gordon just looked down for the moment before giving her the answer.

Gordon. "Yes, yes I am Rebecca." Rebecca just smiled while still in Gordon's hold and stared in his dashing blue eyes, as Gordon looked into her glistening hazel eyes as they came closer and closer and had their first kiss together as boyfriend and girlfriend. Thomas and Rosie saw this and had everyone viewed the new couple on the island and homestead. Everyone else was delighted while James just sat there with a pouty face about everyone else to have a girlfriend except for him. Edward saw this and see another thing about James about not having anyone as a girlfriend to him.

Edward, "let me guess you are also complaining about not having a girlfriend to yourself James?" The mentioned turned to face Edward about that comment.

James. "Look at everyone Edward, Thomas has Rosie, Henry has Emily, Toby has Mavis, and now Gordon is starting with Rebecca. When will it be my turn to find that wonderful person to share my time with me?"

Edward. "do not worry James, I am sure there is someone out there for you, we have not even started our first day of school yet. And you assume that it is easy to find that lady in your life. I don't at least not yet but I bet it will happen just wait and see James."

It was at that moment their guests arrived and among their actual guest is the STH with three more people alongside him.

STH. "Good morning everyone, (Everyone turned to greet their guests) I a surprise for you James, it turns out Thomas won't be the only one who has a sibling attending high school this fall." Then gestures the three people behind him, two young ladies and a young gentleman just walk past the controller to James's surprise.

James. "Jessica, Jasper and Molly when did all three of you became human?" Then came over and gave his sister and former engine girlfriend a hug then turned to shake Jasper's hand for the surprise.  
Molly. "Just this morning James, I took on water near Arelsbora Junction before returning to my shed, this morning I found myself inside of my own cab."

Jessica. "That happen to us as well James and now we get to stay here on the homestead until otherwise." Then James and his sister gave each other a hug before returning to Molly knowing how much he missed seeing her after he became human a few weeks ago.

James. "I am glad that you are here with me Molly, I really missed you since becoming human with the others and thought I could not be happy again."

Molly. "I know how you feel James, I do miss our time when we finish our jobs before meeting before turning in for the night." Then hugged each other again before giving each other a much-needed kiss before returning to the guests to help everyone who are wiling to give horse riding a chance. James volunteers out since he is still not liking the sound of riding anything that can make him dirty. Jessica Japer and Molly decided to give horse riding a try. All were watching farmer McCall and someone who is considered a horse whisperer and to demonstrate how to approach handle and gain the trust of the horses by using body language and see if the horse is responding back by a lick of his mouth. Everyone watched and viewed what was happening, even James was listening even though still not interested in riding. Then at one point the handler asked for someone to volunteer, and Thomas agreed to it. The horse handler explained to Thomas on how to approach gently and not rush in causing the horse to spook and trot away. Thomas did what he was instructed to do, he gently walked to the chocolate brown and white-faced animal before him and offered his hand to the animal's muzzle. Then the equine sniffed and got Thomas's sent then came forward and gently rubbed his head along Thomas's hand saying he trust Thomas. Then the handler offered Thomas the lead rope and the horse allowed for Thomas to lead him where ever Thomas wanted and needed for him to do. Then the handler offered for Thomas to feel all over the animal, so the horse will gain trust in Thomas for handling the animal's health and care. Then Thomas was given a hand brush and scraping blade with teeth that is for scraping away dead hairs and dust off the animal's back before placing the saddle on the animal. In which he did helped scrape away any dead hair and dust off the animals back and the same time decided to chat with the animal. While doing so other handlers offered Rosie and the others the same instructions in which everyone did well. Even James who was reluctant at first then finally gave it a shot, and much to his surprise have calmed down enough to gain the trust of the animal in front of him. A red and strawberry Appaloosa horse named blaze who may be the right horse who also have a fussiness about keeping his coat dust free and clean.

Thomas. "Hello, my friend, hope you and I get along well, I am new to the idea of being human and a homesteader. Can you help me, and my friends understand everything, we can use all the help we can get? Would you like a name for yourself?"

The horse seems to understand Thomas and turned his head around and gave him a nudge and a nod yes.

Thomas. "Let see I want to give you a name that best suites you, how about Nugget for your name?"

The horse now named Nugget turned and nodded twice to let Thomas know that he liked his new name.

Thomas. "Ok then Nugget it is, nice to know you Nugget." Then Nugget turned to nuzzle Thomas against his face to say I love you friend. "I have a feeling this is going to be a great thing my friend."

Soon everyone finally gained the trust in their own horse and finally saddled the horses up and placed the right sized bridle and bit complete with the reins over the animal's heads was then shown how to mount the animals and waited for the handlers rode up and waited for the rest of the engines now humans be ready for their first riding lesion. The line starts from Thomas on Nugget. Then next to him was Rosie on her white and grey mane and tailed mare called Diamond, next is Percy with a white and brown patched horse called Peanut, Ariel is on a Marooned and black mane tail stallion called Buck, Henry's horse is actually a brown Belgium stallion names Rollie, and Emily's brown painted Mare is Misty, Edward is riding a blue grey stallion named bullet, James is on Blaze while Molly is riding a Yellow Palomino mare named Pixie. Gordon is riding a black painted horse which has a white star on the forehead, his name is Midnight. Rebecca is riding a white and black-eyed patched mare by the name of Jewel, Toby is riding a light brown mare named Molasses, while Mavis is riding a white and black patched Stallion named Brix. Jessica and Jasper were riding a pair of mustang horse one yellow with white line down the mare's face is called Maggie, and Jasper's Light brown stallion is named Jax. Everyone waited for the instructions on how to hold high in to the saddle, instructed when to tap kick or just kick on the horse's sides and follow the instructions on how to handle the horses in the saddle. Everyone listened and one by one they started to venture down the trails that Thomas and Rosie had blazed when they first shown how to widen the trails for nature hikes now to be used for horse riding trails to and from places on the homestead. First was instructed how to walk with the horses along the trail everyone was enjoying the trip even James who forgotten all about why he protested about riding and found it was not a dirty thing at all. Then a little bit down the line everyone had been instructed how to canter with the horses, which means let the horses walk a bit faster and not a complete trot just yet. Soon everyone got their animals to canter to make the riding experience more fun and everyone was having the time of their lives. Then everyone rode into an open field of the homestead where they all see where other cattle are grazing the green grass until the grass cannot grown under wintering conditions.

The horse handler. "See here, this is where some of the residents of Sodor actually keep their beef cattle until time to lead them back to their homes. Out here they can be vulnerable of predation from wolves bears and other predators native to Sodor, as well from Beef poachers who would be glad to steal your hard-earned beef cattle that you tend to use for your survival on the homestead. Not only will you need to keep an eye out for that, you must also look out for any changes to your herd. Most animals here will be marked with an ear tag and notched ear for their identity and if you find young steers with the cows it is vital to castrate that young animal if you do not tend to use it for breeding but for market as a business that can earn you cash at the end of the year. You usually must want to keep the cows for breeding purposes if you want your herd to grow. For breeding only have one or two bulls on hand that are not related to the cows to keep the herd and new born calves a fighting chance of survival and possible growth of your herd." Then the handler signaled for Thomas to dismount Nugget and Rosie held on to Nugget by the reins. The handler showed Thomas an object that looked like the head of a calf at the end of a log. "This Thomas I will show you how to use a lariat to help capture you calves if you have to inspect them or check on them if they are new to the herd while not attended at the time of the animal's birth." Then the handler shown how to properly use the lariat to loop around the animal's neck to catch it, then hold it long enough in case the mother of the calf wants to make sure no harm will come to her young one. Then when the animal is calm that is best to work on it before releasing it back to its mother. Thomas did exactly what he was instructed to do and did everything while still on his own two feet. After Thomas everyone else also were shown how to use the lariat just like how Thomas was show and was now glad that they did. Even James did well, and may have gotten a bit dirty, but knows this is part of riding and keeping watch over the herds. Thomas, Rosie, Percy, and especially Toby liked the idea of working with the animals on the homestead. Toby decided if he cannot come back to the rails as a tram, then he would be more delighted to keep watch over Thomas and Rosie's cattle herd.

Soon it was time to ride back to the homestead and everyone was glad for this experience even James was having a good time and laughed with everyone who overjoyed with this experience. Then it was time to take the saddles and bridles off and hung them on the designated areas in the saddle barn. Then led the horses to a pasture where the horses can graze and relax after a day out on the trail. It was still early enough to fix up a meal on the homestead and since there are a lot more to feed on the homestead decided to make a que of chicken and ribs with wrapped potatoes and a pocket wrapped home grown zucchini yellow squash, and some different colored carrot slices and cowboy biscuits. Then everyone had a wonderful meal at the outdoor dining area and shared their venture out on the open planes of Sodor.

Thomas. "Wow what a day for an adventure, I thought I know of my branch line well but today opened my eyes of other places I could not venture while still on the tracks."

Percy. "I know, and I am going to enjoy riding out as a range rider with Toby looking after your herd Thomas."

Toby. "It is a different experience than just looking at the animals, I did not know there is so much to care for in raising your own animals on a homestead. I am really learning something new every day."

Edward. "We are all learning Toby, and I must say that this has be the most exciting thing since owning my own branch line."

Thomas. "I know what you mean Edward, we get to do this just to earn our keep, but on the safe side I am glad to have friends who can help out when I cannot be here for everything. No one can do everything at once."

Rosie. "I like riding the horses, they give a more adventurous way of living and searching for things than up close and personal."

Ariel. "I like the part how you and Nugget got on after earning your trust brother. I bet you were excited about your first time on a horse."

Thomas. "Ha, ha, ha, I was Ariel, I am glad for learning these things, so I will know what to expect in the future."

Emily. "I do not mind the horses they are fun to ride with and they are there if you want to talk to someone when all alone somewhere and not feel too lonely."

Henry. "Do not worry Emily I will make sure to stay by your side either riding or walking along the wooded path my love." Emily could not resist Henry being protective of her, then went to gave him a kiss on the lips for that comment.

Jessica. "How about you James you were most not willing to try this out and, in the end, decided to join us after all."

James. "Well I had to admit it was fun riding with the horses, riding along with everyone else who enjoyed it."

Mavis. "So, are you saying you enjoyed riding with us James?"

James. "Yes, yes I am Mavis. Especially since Molly has been with us all day."

Jasper. "You must have a magic touch with James to turn his view on venturing along the open trail."

Molly. "Mostly because the whole experience was new to me too, and I like no better when I am with James."

Gordon. "Then maybe you're the cure for when James has his pouty face on at times Molly, and to cool down his complaining."

Molly could not help but to smile at Gordon's comment on how she keeps James's behavior in check. "I do what I can to keep his behavior in check, especially since he agreed that no matter what job he is given, I will be more that happy to spend my time with him, and now I can even more."

James. "Aww."

Rebecca. "Isn't that cute about James's face when he is not pouty Gordon." Gordon could not help but chuckle about his friend at ease with Molly.

Gordon. "I know, he has been complaining since becoming human, but now realized he must have been missing Molly since at the time she was still tied to the rails until today."

Rebecca. "I am glad that everyone has someone to hold on to while attending high school together."

Gordon. "Percy nor Ariel have any interest in each other rather than Thomas, I do not think that love is part of his demeanor just yet."

Rebecca. "They are still young at heart, they will learn in time whose company they will enjoy with."

Soon after the meal was over, and everyone helped clean off everything and placed all food items into storage containers, marked and dated them before handing them to those who live in the dormers who may not have a kitchen but a small refrigerator and a microwave in the rooms. Then everyone checked everything over before returning to their homes for the night, Molly will stay in the dormers and James follows her but not before Thomas handed his friend something in case James decided to be personal with Molly. Then James says his thanks and proceeded to the dormers with Molly. Then everyone else went to their respective homes for some much-needed rest and Thomas and Rosie need to be ready for their day of work at the station the following morning. All couples decided best for a well night's sleep and have another day for fun with their loved ones but not just before a few last words before heading off to sleep.

Another day less until high school and still learning all that can be accomplished until the first bell rings. Lets find out what happens next on a strange journey to high school.


	8. Big world big adventure SJTNWHs Special

**Chapter 1 A Strange journey to northwestern high school big world big adventure special.**

This is the last few stories before the new set of stories are to be told until then this is my version of Big World Big Adventure done my way.

Thomas & Friends

By the rev W Awdry

Developed by Britt Alcroft

Owned by Mattel

It has been weeks since Thomas, Rosie and their engine friends and Thomas's last sister Ariel became human and are all heading for high school toward the fall. Thomas and the other human engines who live with Thomas and Rosie on the Billinton, Vulcan homestead, have a couple of weeks left before school begins. During this time Thomas worked as a porter before learning how to operate the controls on his own cab. Gavin his driver allowed some time with his human engine and allowed for Thomas to become fireman after 3 weeks after is first job with the railway. Rosie at times will also accompany with Thomas and her own driver Malcom about learning everything working as engine drivers and firemen. Thomas and Rosie listened carefully knowing in time they will return to the rails when working part time on the rails when school is not in session.

Then Thomas and Rosie began learning how to shunt all over again but not as engines but as drivers and firemen. When Thomas's position for porter was open, Gordon was the first to stepped up for the job while James took over Rosie's job as a ticket person.

Gordon. "Grand just Grand, just think James that if the chance comes along, we will return to the tracks before it snows."

James. Who looked towards Gordon while giving tickets from the window. "In the mean time we will do what we can to earn our keep at Thomas's and Rosie's homestead until we find a place of our own."

Then Edward and Henry came up.

Edward. "Just keep up with the good work and we will be training some time after Thomas and Rosie are finished learning how to drive engines around. Just remember there is a difference between being the engine and driving the engines." Henry looked at his old engine self as it rolled into the station, still unable to know how and why engines had become human after a science meet at Ulfsted Castle.

Henry. "There are times I still could not believe those engines were supposed to be us, and we have to learn how to do everything all over again. But as engine drivers this time, no need for coal and no steam for us except for the engines."

On the blue E2 that was once Thomas, Human Thomas and Rosie finished their training with Gavin the driver of the tank engine. Gavin. "There you go you two, another well done on your training back to the rails."

Thomas. "Thanks Gavin, we are surely learning a lot and had no idea the difference since we would look out for you while as engines, now have to look out for our engines sides when the time is right."

Rosie. "There is one more thing I want to do before school starts up and that is time on the beach, I hear it is lots of fun."  
Gavin. "Of course, you both are teenagers after all and do need some time off. Tomorrow you both have Saturday off and can find time at the beach."

Thomas. "Well some of us will head for the beach, others like myself and others will accompany me out to see on my new boat that Is more than any homesteader would ever have."

Rosie. "And I will be with the Thomas for this one, since Salmon and trout fishing has started, and we need our winter supply ready before the season ends."

Back at the Homestead Jessica, Ariel, and Jasper spent the day feeding the animals and tending to the vegetable garden and hoop house to harvest some of the items before certain seasons for some are over.

Ariel. "These look ready for canning, but I am waiting for my brother and his girlfriend to be ready with me." Then looked up and saw Jessica and jasper on their horses and decided to go on a ride. "Are you two heading out now?"

Jessica. "Yes, we will see you later Ariel, be back in an hour or so." Both Jessica and Jasper rode along the path behind the house and beside Elsbridge station. The ride went nicely until they heard a famous whistle belonging to the Flying Scotsman. "Did you head that Jasper, it sounded like the Flying Scotsman."

Jasper. "It is the Flying Scotsman, but why is he here and not at Vicarstown station his usual stop on Sodor?"

Then both Jasper and Jessica viewed the on coming A3 and noticed no face on the smokebox and did not stop at the station but proceeded towards Knappford Station. There on the station platform was Thomas and Rosie greeting their friends just before heading home for the night until they all noticed the Familiar Flying Scotsman rolling into the station. Everyone including Gordon was surprised to see no face on the smoke box and out of the cab of the Engine was Scott Gordon's now human brother.

Gordon. "Oh No Scott you too, you have become human as well?"

Scott. "Yes, I have Gordon, I thought only on Sodor this has happened, I heard it from your drivers all that took place on this island of you lot becoming human after some event took place here."

Thomas. "Not just here Scott my sister Ariel another E2 also became human after one of the towers at South Coast railway had light water in it."

"". "They are not the only ones who have become human laddie." A turned to see the Little western engines who just arrived as human after they emerged from their cabs.

Thomas. "Duck, Donald, Douglas and Oliver. In which means you all are going to High school with us during this fall correct?"

Douglas. "Aye, that be right me lads."

Oliver. "Do not mind us Thomas, we thought about it and decided to use a retired resort along the little western line that, located between Ffarquar and alresborugh. In which means we are not that far from your homestead Thomas."

Thomas. "Just remember to let me know if you plan to visit so Rosie and the rest here will be more prepared when guests arrive to the home." Then checks his watch for the time. "Since it is time for home we need to check to see who is going with whom since I have enough room in my crew cab Tacoma for 5 including myself."

Henry. "Not to worry Thomas I just got my Colorado crew cab that can seat up to 5."

Gordon. "Not to worry Scott and I will ride in my crew cab F250 series that also seats up to 5."

Scott. "Wow how long ago did you all learn how to drive, and where did you find these vehicles you are driving now?"

Thomas. "Sir Topham Hat gave us driving manuals so, no one can drive us to school work or home for us. As for the vehicles they came with the home all we had to do was find a hands-on mechanic who showed us how to fix the problems with the Vehicles. My tuck just needed an engine clean out, new battery, tires and a fresh coat of paint, and as you can see how it was painted."

Everyone could see Thomas's truck was repainted in his engines livery with the number 1 on the hood and the sides of his truck, Henry painted his Colorado apple green and had his number 3 painted on the doors of the truck, and Gordon's F250 series is pained like his engine self and had the number 4 painted on the bed part of the truck. Everyone had to laugh at the newly painted vehicles of the human engines.

Scott. "Well brother if I want to have a vehicle to my own stature, I will let you know how to make it look like."

Gordon. "Let us not mistake it for the engine that is still on the rails, or you may have railfans beyond the tracks."

Scott. "Hmm, May be your right brother, shall we head to where this homestead is located?"

Edward. "Indeed Scott, now I will be with Thomas and Rosie."

Oliver. "Duck and I can ride with you as well Thomas."

Henry. "Ok who is with me in my truck."

Donald. "We'd be riddin with ya Henry, won't we Douggie."

Douglas. "Aye, not problem at all."

James. "Might as well come along, (Turning to the Gresley brothers) Do not want to know the outcome between two brothers from the LNER line."

Henry. "Try not to know between the Scottish brothers neither."

Gordon. "Well Scott. Looks like you are with me for the ride back."

Scott. "Sure, thing Gordon, don't worry it will be like I was not there."

Back on the homestead Jessica, and Jasper returned and told Ariel about seeing the Flying Scotsman without a face on his smoke box and now know who to expect to arrive at the homestead soon. But when all including Emily, Molly, toby, Percy, and Mavis came to view who also became human as well came down and meet everyone who just arrived with Thomas and the others. First to greet the Flying Scotsman is Gordon's girlfriend Rebecca who offered a handshake for a respectful welcome to the homestead.

Rebecca. "Hello, you must be the flying Scotsman, my name is Rebecca and girlfriend to your brother Gordon."

Scott. "Yes, I am but for now just call me Scott since I am not the engine at the moment." Then turns to Gordon about Rebecca. "She is quite the lady isn't she Gordon?"

Gordon. "Yes, she is Scott now if you excuse me, I need to say hello to my lady." Then went past Scott and proceeded to kiss Rebecca a loving hello before returning to her. "Miss me today my lady?"

Rebecca. "Yes, I have Gordon, now I have a wonderful sole who is with me at my side." Then both kissed again before breaking off, so Gordon can change from his work clothes into the usual look.

Then Thomas and everyone else gave a tour of their homestead with the new human engines and showed them everything from main house where Thomas, Ariel, and Rosie call home and the renovated guests cabin now a place where Gordon and Rebecca call home Henry also showed where he and Emily have their home. Edward showed where he stays, and it is the renovated hunter's cabin with a raised foundation basement from below and with a stair case to the main floor of the cabin with three rooms on the second level. Then they were shown where the dorms are located, it is here where those who don't have a home to themselves will have a place to stay until otherwise. James and Molly stay in one room, while his sister Jessica and Jasper has another room to themselves, the same floor has eight extra empty rooms. The rooms on the second level also have ten rooms. One is where Percy calls home, While Toby and Mavis have a room to themselves on the same level. Since Scott is a newcomer to the island is going to stay at the Dormer and allow for his brother some privacy with his girlfriend Rebecca. The little western engines will also find places to sleep in the dormer on the second level.

Thomas. "Since it is late, and we are not going to make a huge meal I suggest on ordering some Pizza from that new Italian place down the line."

Edward. "That is a good Idea Thomas, we better pick up the Pizzas since no one knows how to find us yet, so who wants what on the pizzas?" Since the Scott and the little western engines just became human had yet developed the taste for pizza, Edward decided to let them have a pepperoni and cheese pizza while, Thomas suggested a deluxe, Henry suggested a vegetarian pizza for him and Emily. Then Thomas placed the call to the pizza place whose flyer was just on his windshield a week ago.

Thomas. "Hello, are you the Italian queen pizzeria?"

"". "( _In an Italian_ accent) Yes, this is the queen pizzeria, how may I help you?" To Thomas the voice sounded familiar but proceeded.

Thomas. "Yes, I like to order some pizzas to go, I will pick them up with a friend."

"". " _(In Italian accent)_ "That will be wonderful, your pizzas will be ready for you in 30 minutes or less."

Thomas. "Thank you we will be on our way." Then hangs up the phone before returning with a confusing look on his face.

Edward. "What is the matter Thomas, will we be heading out for those pizzas?"

Thomas. "Yes, I am, but could not help remember hearing that voice before Edward, maybe if I see this person maybe it could dawn on me somehow." Then both he and Edward headed out the door in Thomas's Tacoma and arrived at the Pizza place described on the brochure. "This looks to be the place Edward."

Edward. "Sure, looks like it Thomas." Then both came in to the pizzeria to claim their order.

Thomas. "OK Thomas Billintion here to pick up an order of Pizzas, as listed." As he continued a familiar face approached him and his friend and recognized the young man in front of her eyes.

"". " _(Speaking with an Italian accent)_ Oh My Goodness. Thomas is it really you, oh and who is your friend with you?" Then Thomas looked up and was surprised who it was and smiled.

Thomas. "Oh, my goodness Gina what in the world are you doing here instead of Italy?"  
Then both former great race opponents came together for a friendly hug. Then turns her attention to Edward who has never met Gina before. "Gina this is my good friend and fellow former steamer Edward, who use to be this Island's number two engine sometime after me and my girlfriend Rosie became Human ourselves."

Gina. " _(Speaks with an Italian accent)_ Nice to meet you Edward, I am sure Thomas and the others told you much about me from the Great Railway show sometime back." She says as she proceeds to shake Edward's hand in a friendly welcoming way as does Edward.

Edward. "It is an honor to meet you up close Gina, Welcome so Sodor, and as Thomas has asked what has brought you to Sodor since you are still an Italian engine?"

Gina. " _(Speak with an Italian accent)_ I am here since Italy had no policies about anyone who use to be an engine and is now a human. When I began to become human, my controller at the time heard about you Sudrian Engines have gone humanized. Then contacted your controller and has bought my engine side until I feel ready to return to the tracks after school ended for me until then I decided to open this pizza parlor since there are non-on this part of the Island and well here I am. However, I am not alone in this."

Thomas. "Oh, and who else is here Gina?" Then all heard a familiar singing voice coming from the Kitchen and remembered who it was. "No not her, Ha, Ha, Ha, Hello Ashima Remember me?" Then she stopped singing and stepped out to see a familiar looking face she had not seen since her departure from Sodor back to her land of India.

Ashima. "Oh my, (Giggling) what a pleasant surprise, hello Thomas nice to see you again." Then the two former contestants embraced for a friendly hello hug before returning to the issue.

Thomas. "It is good to see you again Ashima, I thought you two would be in your countries if you became humans."

Ashima. "Unfortunately, that is not the case Thomas, after learning about this mysterious light water appeared in my country, the people claimed it could have been coursed and believed we are some thing not trusted, but when our controllers heard all that was going on here. That is when your controller allowed for our engine shells to be part of this railway until we decide what kind of lifestyles we want to be part of."

Edward. "We are sorry to hear about something like that, I mean how could people just judge about something that they do not know about, I mean you both gave your services to your countries and they let you go for political or other things."

Gina. "Unfortunately, that is the way in some other countries Edward and Countries have policies that can be unfair to women due to how their way of doing things prevents them from seeing real truth instead of paranoia."

Thomas. "So where are you all staying at, my friends and I are staying at my homestead until they themselves may want a place of their own."

Ashima. "We were assigned to this international house for the school, I believe it is called Northwestern High school. Am I correct?"

Edward. "That is correct, we are all heading to that school in a couple of weeks from now. We just received a new visitor who will also be heading to high school with us all, and that is Scott."

Thomas. Then noticed the time on his watch and decided to head home to the homestead while the Pizzas were still hot. "Well until we see each other again, we need to head home with these pizzas before they become too cold to eat. We will see you both at school when it starts, till then you two." Then Thomas and Edward headed back to the homestead.

Ashima and Gina. "See you two later, in school."

Both Thomas and Edward returned home at the main house for bringing food to their friends with the pizzas. The truck just came to a complete stop, just as Thomas and Edward came up with the pizzas, sodas, and breadsticks just as a hungry James just came by and swooped the pizzas out of Edwards Hands.

James. "Come on you two, everyone is waiting." Then all three continued into the main house and some had gathered around the living room floor while others gathered around the dinner table and begun eating their piece of the pizza before Thomas and Edward announced who else will be attending School with them in the fall.

Thomas. "Everyone Guess who we met at the Queen Pizzeria?"

Percy. "Who Thomas?"

Thomas. "Gina from Italy and Ashima from India, the two shunting engines who I competed against during the great railway show on the mainland." Then everyone looked to Thomas in surprise.

Henry. "Gina and Ashima here on Sodor, you mean they cannot be both engines and humans on the same place?"

Then both Thomas and Edward explained everything that both Ashima and Gina had told them, some were relieved others wandered who else is staying at the international student house if they are coming to Sodor for school and not their respective countries.

Emily. "Wow what a shame, and now they get to spend some time here on Sodor while attending school with us, that will be a treat spending some time with our international engine friends."

Scott. "Indeed, I will be looking forward on meeting who else will be attending high school with us."

Duck. "At least STH had us registered after learning our ages, that would allow for us attend school. Found out I am at least 15 and Oliver is 14"

Oliver. "That is correct duck, at least we will find jobs, just in time before the first day of school begins."

Donald. "And my brother and I are at least 16 years of age right Douggie."

Douglas. "Aye that is correct Donnie, as soon we have been established where we will be staying during our time working at a movie theater complex at Sudrian Shopping center."

Duck. "Oliver and I will be at Sodor market where we will be service clerks, until we are given jobs on the railway like you all have been doing since your Humanized time."

Rosie. "And nothing else Thomas, has nothing else have come out of meeting with Ashima and Gina a while ago?" Then Thomas realized that she was concerned about the other girls would want to find something out of Thomas but has reassured her about his feelings for her.

Thomas. "Do not worry Rosie, they are just friends and nothing more. No matter how many beautiful faces I meet none of them can be you Rosie. My most precious and Delicate rose of them all, _(Then leans in to assured her with a warming kiss to the cheek)_ No one can really take your place my love."

Then Rosie looked at him knowing that he loves her most of all and smiled back at him. "thank you, Thomas, I just worry about you with other ladies around you."

Thomas. "I try my best to keep you in my heart as long as I can beautiful." Then kisses her again to allow for her to understand his feelings to her.

Then it was time everyone returned to their homes and try and get a good night's rest. Thomas knows he needs to assured Rosie's feelings, so he took her aside to see what he could do to convince her with honor and truth. Then helped everyone else to find their way to the door, for their return to their homes before readdressing Rosie to comfort her feelings for her, while Ariel decided to head to the basement rooms to give her brother and his girlfriend time alone. Then while Thomas still has Rosie in his hold, decided to allow for her to dance with him as Thomas plays earth angel on his music player. Then the two slow danced to the music and rhythm of music and sound to the point of Rosie resting her head on Thomas's Shoulder which allowed Thomas to lay his head against hers. Then after the music have ended have decided to head to bed. Thomas came to her in a loving way, then both starting kissing slowly at first and just before their start became passionate Thomas wisely placed that item on himself. Then both laid on the bed, just as Thomas began to start of slowly before his energy began to spike up with passion, desire, and much feelings between him and Rosie. Rosie continues to feel his presence as he intensifies his energy to where she enjoys his being where he is. Both are now breathing very heavily and intensely for every movement, feel, and intense feeling with each other. Then after one final huge feel from Thomas to Rosie, Rosie is feeling much better and is relieved that Thomas is her boyfriend and is very sure that Thomas will be true to her no matter who enters their lives. Both ended exhausted, but happy and satisfy to see their relationship will continue as long their relationship with each other will last.

Rosie. "Thank you Thomas I really needed that, knowing you are still wanting to make me happy is more than enough for me." Then Thomas with himself still on top of her, turned his head to respond back.

Thomas. "Just let you know how much you mean to me Rosie, I have you in my life for so long I cannot see myself with anyone else than you my lovely pink rose." Then kissed Rosie just enough to satisfy her.

Rosie. "I love you Thomas, more that you think."

Thomas. "I love you too Rosie, no one can ever take your place. No matter who they are you are my number 1 Rosie." Then both gave each other one more kiss before calling to sand man.

Rosie. "Good night Thomas." She yawns until she is asleep.

Thomas. "Good night Rosie may the sand engine give you a pleasant journey." Then kisses her before heading to sleep to continue their plans for the next day.

Find out what happen when Thomas and Rosie test out their new Boat, A storm will be coming. Will it blow them out to sea? And who else will they meet along the way find out on another strange journey to northwestern High School


	9. Ch 2 BWBA Special

**A strange journey to Northwestern High school Special. Big world Big Adventure part 2.**

There will be a star guest in this part find out who, and find out what will happen when a storm comes to spoil their fishing trip.

Thomas and Friends

by the Rev W Awdry

Develop by Britt Alcroft

Owned by Mattel

Tugs

By Robert D. Cardona and David Mitton

The morning after Thomas and his human engine friends and sister Ariel, discovered new faces becoming human. The Flying Scotsman now humanized, the little western engines, and two former international engines Gina from Italy and Ashima from India.

It was a sunny warm Saturday out on the Sudrian Sea, and Thomas along with Rosie, Duck, Oliver, and Ariel are out on the Sudrian Bay fishing for salmon and trout to fill their freezers for the winter. With them on the water is Sir Topham Hat, and a young seaman named Captain Eric who knew about how to navigate the waters and help Thomas and Rosie how to Stier their boat and navigate close to sore and out to sea.

Captain Eric. "How are we doing Thomas? Still picking up on those school of fish?"

Thomas. "Still showing promises Captain Eric, but I must ask how long you have known your way around the Sudrian Sea?"

Captain Eric. "I was taught by my uncle Joe. You know the one who is with Skiff out of Harrwick, he taught me everything on finding things underwater and how to navigate around Sodor and Beyond the Sudrian sea."

Oliver. "Enjoying the View Duck?" Then looked over to see Duck looking out of the bow of the boat.

Duck. "This is amazing Oliver, now I can truly feel like a duck on water." Both he and Oliver chuckled over that comment.

Ariel is seen along side her brother taken a bit by the handsome young sailor's look and attire. Rosie noticed this knowing that Ariel may have a crush on Captain Eric but decided until later when Eric and Thomas are not present.

STH. "This is an amazing boat Thomas, and it looks like it can handle carrying an engine or two." He said referring the fact that there are tracks on the boat in case they need to transport engine out on the open sea.

Thomas. "That is in case we need to have engines across the sea either to the mainland or to other places across the globe, I still have dreams of seeing the world, and may be one day along with Rosie we can finally have that dream. Wouldn't like that Rosie?" Then turns his head and noticed that Rosie was watching Ariel admiring Captain Eric and realize he needs to speak up to get her attention. "Rosie did you hear me?"

Rosie was brought back to reality shaking her head to respond. "Uh, huh Oh What?"

Thomas. "Would you like to find the time to venture across the world with me if we ever have the chance for it?"

Rosie. "Oh, definitely Thomas, that would be really amazing to travel around the world if we could."

STH. "That would be an amazing thing to hear about two workers on the railway traveling across the globe in their engines, I am sure that will bring headlines across the globe."

Then the radio came on about an oncoming storm to the Island. "ATTENTION BOATERS, WEATHER ALEART, STORM AT SEA WILL HIT THE HARBOR WITH GAIL FORCE WINDS THAT WILL REACH WAVE 25 KNOTS. CAUTION STORM WILL BRING LIGHTNING, FIERCE WRILING WINDS, AND HARD DOWN POORS. REPORT BACK AT HARBOR BEFORE STORM HITS THE COAST OF SODOR."

Captain Eric. "Looks like we need to make this fishing trip short Thomas, there is a fierce storm coming to shore and we need to keep everyone on board safe to dry dock."

Thomas. "Ok so much for our first day out to sea." They started to head back to shore to let off the blue E2 and the Great Western Pannier tank engine That were on board for testing how the boat would handle with engines on board.

On the way back to the bay where Thomas keeps his boat when it is not in use, they all heard a cry for help over the radio.

"". "Mayday, Mayday, Boat lost motor controls, cannot steer, taking on water fast. Have passengers on board, must get to dry land."

Thomas. "Captain, can you track where that call is coming from?"

Captain Eric. "This is Captain Eric on board the True blue, on the southern coast of Sodor. What is your location?"

"". "This is a charter from the African coast of Salem, we have travelers aboard. We are just 10 shy of Sodor on the Southwest Coast, Pleas hurry."

Captain Eric. "Ok Thomas Turn port stern and head out ten miles from Brendon docks."

Thomas Got on the radio to inform Duck and Oliver. "Duck Oliver (who turned to see Thomas on the radio) be on a look out for a ship from Africa, they have lost power and they need help."

Oliver. "Ok Thomas."

Then continued until they see the mast and bow of the ship in trouble, then along side their boat was a harbor shunter who goes by the name of Ten Cents.

Ten Cent. "Ahoy True blue crew, where are all you are heading for?"

Thomas. (on Radio) "Just received a call from a ship out from Brendon Docks. Their boat motor has lost power and now we are just shy of their mast friend."

Ten Cents. "Alright then let us head out together and bring that ship, its crews and passengers and bring them to safety." Then they all finally reached the disabled ship and the passenger climbed on to the True Blue while others climbed onto Ten Cents. Then ropes were thrown to get hooked onto both True blue and Ten Cents and both brought the African Freighter to the shore of Brendon Docks. "There we go, all Safe and sound now."

Then they all heard a voice who was most dismayed about missing his chance for Africa.

"". "Great just great, just when I thought becoming human was something, but now I have to wait until another boat for Africa for that race across the world."

All turned to see two men one who looked like he was a racecar driver, while the other looked like he was the sidekick of the drive team.

Thomas could not help to hear a race across the world. "Excuse me but did you say you were going to race around the world? And who may you be if you do not mind my asking?"

"". "The name is Ace, well this yellow racing car is supposed to be me, but some how I became human during my trip to the docks. I am now Ace Ferrari, from Australia on my way to race across 5 continents from Africa to Rio De Janeiro up to San Francisco, then of to china and back through Europe again."

Thomas. "Wow that would sound like it could be lots of fun, however we need to stay here on the tracks. We only know our way around Sodor but would love to venture around the world like that."

Duck. "That would be some adventure wouldn't it be Thomas, and we do have a boat worthy of us sailing across the sea and seeing other places around the world."

Thomas. "That does sound like fun Duck, however I do not think that Sir Topham Hat would approve since we are still under age and cannot venture without someone looking out for our wellbeing."

Oliver. "What ever happen to that cheeky engine who always find ways into such things like traveling without everyone knowing where you go Thomas?"

Thomas. "I am not an engine now am I Oliver? Sure, I would love to venture out to find other places, but after what happened after James's train to the mainland I do not think he would like it if we venture out without his permission."

Duck. "But that was when you were an engine Thomas, you are not now are you?"

Thomas. "No but I am still under his watch since I am not legal age to be on my own yet Duck. And what ever happened to the two way of doing thing like the wrong way or the great Western way Duck?"

Duck. "Still do things the great western way, this however sounds like an opportunity to venture out to find these places Thomas. So, what do you say we venture out to these places and in turn help Ace across the oceans after he finishes his races?"

Rosie. "I am sure that Sir Topham Hat would like to see how far that boat of ours will travel Thomas, all we have to do is ask." Then they all eyed the Controller and Thomas gathered up courage to ask Sir Topham Hat about helping Ace Across the globe stopping at ports and help Ace get to his races.

Thomas. "Well here goes nothing." Comes up to STH, to ask him a question about venturing across the world. "Excuse me Sir, may ash you a question?"

STH. "Of Course, Thomas what do you want to ask me?"

Thomas. "Well This fellow right here is named Ace Ferrari and he is supposed to be this racing car who is going to be racing around the world across 5 different continents across the globe." Then turns to Ace to allow for STH to greet him.

STH. "Well hello Ace, Nice to know you, plan of heading across the globe are we."

Ace. "That is right sir, my driver and I are supposed to be heading for Dakar Senegal in Africa and finish in Dar es Salaam in Tanzania, then traveling to South American were the racing continues through out the Amazon from Rio De Janeiro the salt flats in American then turn to San Francisco to catch the next boat to China and then race all the way back through Europe for the final race."

STH. "HMM That sounds very interesting in deed, sorry that the storm has prevented you from your racing schedule, but I am sure the next boat will not head out until this storm has passed."

Then the dock manager approached the controller about the condition about the Ship bound to Africa.

DM. "I am sorry Sir Topham Hat, but this Freighter will not venture out until next week during the time spent to fix up the boat's motors and Navigation systems."

Thomas. "Sir, since Ace has no other way of heading for his destinations across the ocean, if we have some one to help us venture across the ocean and Ace to his races between ports across the globe. Can you find it within yourself to allow us to venture in our boat?" Sir Topham Hat considered this, and although it would be a nice thing to do, and it is not very often his engines would offer this kind of service to help someone find their own dreams of venture.

STH. "Captain Eric how long will the trip last until they return to the Island of sodor for their first day of School on Sodor?"

Captain Eric. "It can take us the two weeks before these young folks can venture for their first official day of School."

STH. "Then Thomas you and your little crew here can help Ace and his driver across the oceans for their races, however I will be with you to help pay for any expenses traveling across the globe could bring."

Thomas. "Oh, thank you sir, thank you. We will do what we can to keep on track while venturing out to sea and since Rosie and I are able to drive the E2 or my former engine self can also be really useful across the globe as well."

Rosie. "That is a good idea Thomas, and with Captain Eric navigating the controls of our boat and help pick us up from one port to the other."

Oliver. "Hear that Duck, we get to venture across the globe just like we always dreamed of."

Duck. "True Oliver, real true."

Ariel. "I do not mind coming along, since it will be a venturous trip around the world, and what timing just enough time before our first day of school."

STH. "Well have a good rest everyone, tomorrow the storm will pass and the time to sail is early in the morning. Have a good night and be ready to pick up here at Brendon docks."

Thomas. "Very well sir, we will be here at the dawn." And with that STH, left to tend to the stranded passengers and allowed for some to venture with Thomas and the others for some place to stay for the night, Ace was one who went with them along with another fellow named Murry Cougar.

Ace. "Thank you for your generosity Thomas, you are giving me a place to stay until you all are ready for the high seas on this world journey we are heading out for."

Thomas. "It is the least we can do, it may have been a dream of mine to venture across the globe to venture to places I have yet to see."

Duck. "It has been my dream as well, remember the time I wanted to head over the horizon to go beyond the shores of Sodor Thomas."

Thomas. "I remember Duck, that was the time the regatta was at the north beach where you took that injured boat crew man to the hospital when he hurt his hand that day."

Duck. "I do remember that Thomas."

Ariel. "I would like to hear more of these stories of Sodor Thomas, but I think we could talk about them tomorrow for those who want to make sure we are still the engines and not some people."

Thomas. "We are just going have to wait and see sis." Then all looked ahead to where Thomas usually hooks up his boat to the harbor and released the Great western engine and the E2 until the following day when they will venture across Africa with Ace and Murry. "Well here we are, will you please and help secure the boat to the docks Duck?"

Duck. "Sure Thomas." Then Oliver came to help as well.

Oliver. "I have this side Duck."

Then when all was secured then all headed up the banks of the shore up to the homestead where Ace and Murry decided to take shelter in the dormers until sun up. Then Thomas and his friends headed for the main house for a warm meal.

Thomas. "Ok everyone, after that trip we have caught enough salmon and trout before the storm hit, and now it is best that we quickly cleaned them up before sealing them up into the freezer they go." Then all helped cleaned up the fish and sealed wrapped the fish into the freezer for further use. "Well that is all for now, and it looks like we have enough to last the winter with everything else we have gathered before school begins."

Oliver. "At least we saved this huge salmon for our meal tonight Thomas, more than enough for everyone still here on the homestead."

Rosie. "Indeed Oliver, and I have just the dish for that sesame Asian salmon with steamed vegetables and turnips."

Thomas could not help but to kiss her for suggesting on such tasty meals. "Sounds good Rosie, shall we help?"

Rosie. "I sure could, who wishes to help?"

Ariel. "I do not mind Rosie, love to help out in the kitchen with all these tasty recipes you make almost every day."

Rosie. "Great let us cook while you fellas can help get everything cleaned up before everyone comes back from the beach today."

Thomas. "Great idea Rosie, we will help clean up and tidy the house while you ladies make a great meal together." Then kisses Rosie on the check before turning his attention to Duck and Oliver. "Ok you two, let get busy and clean up."

Duck. "Ok then."

Oliver. "Fair enough."

Then Thomas and the boys helped to clean up the house by tidying the living room dinning room and the table area. Then Duck and Oliver decided to change their clothes, so they will not smell of fish since those like James and Gordon still displeased with a hint of the odor. Then Thomas decided to change his shirts since it still smelled of the ocean. Then when all was done, the rest of their friends came in after they returned to their homes and change before coming to the main house where dinner is ready for everyone to enjoy. Then they all sat down one by one and began eating, while others just came into the door hoping not too much has been eaten already.

Edward. "Hello Thomas everyone, what has happened out on the open ocean today?"

Then all who were on the boat that day told all that went on before the storm came in and what will be happening for the next two weeks. Some were surprised, others were a bit envious, and others could not help feeling joy for their friends venture across the world.

Thomas. "So, we will escorting Ace across the globe between the ports while Rosie and I will be driving the E2 to keep up with Ace while remaining on the tracks."

Percy. "Wow Thomas that sounds exciting, and STH is allowing you to venture across the globe?"

Rosie. "Not only did he approved it Percy, he also allowed for himself to tag along since traveling across the ocean means we will have to refuel our boat after we reach each port along the way."

Duck. "And in the mean time we get to see a lot of the world from the boat, or venture onto the land of these ports and hopefully we can find some souvenirs to bring back."

Donald. "That dose sound like fun Duck, and maybe take some pictures of these places for the rest of us that are not going."

Douglas. "Aye. Bring us something good Duck and Oliver. Maybe you could find things we have yet to see ourselves."

Emily. "You and Rosie are going as well Ariel?"

Ariel. "That is correct Emily, do not worry we will let you know ahead of time if you wish to see one of these beaches for a holiday."

Rosie leans over to Emily's side for something else. "Also, because she has a crush on Captain Eric who helped showed us how to navigate the boat." This allowed for Emily to see Rosie nod yes about what she saw earlier that day on the boat.

Thomas. "So, Ariel do you plan of asking the Captain if he is seeing anyone yet?" This caught Ariel off guard about her feelings for the sea captain.

Ariel. "A. ah, no not yet. How did you know about my thoughts on the captain?"

Rosie. "Both he and I have seen how you looked at him with interest."

Thomas. "All you can do is talk about how you feel for him, if he already has someone it is best to know now instead of later. And if he is available you and he can have all the time in the world to know one another."

Ariel. "How long did it take you and Rosie to come together like you both did?" She asked cheekily.

Thomas. "I had to admit it was rather rocky at first, after a while after that Hector incident she and I have had a wonderful relationship after that."

Rosie. "That is very true, after that the love we share has been absolutely wonderful."

James. "Are you sure you could not use another hand on the boat Thomas?"

Thomas. "I am sure James, besides STH will be with us during this entire trip to make sure we have the time allowed before our first day of school begins."

Gordon. "Well we will give you lot the best of luck out on the ocean breeze taking that boat of yours across the globe. We will be waiting for you all when you return to Sodor."

Henry. "Just give us a call or send a selfie on your smart phone Thomas, that way we can see a bit of where you all will be when you get there."

Thomas. "Which reminds me, I need to check on the computer if these places will have WiFi when we arrive at these ports. And if Rosie and I travel to some points across the globe, we need to make sure our devices can still work no matter how far from the Island of Sodor we will be traveling."

Rosie. "Good idea Thomas we cannot let ourselves get caught off guard when traveling across Africa and through the rainforest of Brazil."

Then Thomas noticed his watch and realized if they are going across the globe in the morning then it is time everyone who is going will head to bed.

Thomas. "Well this has been a wonderful meal." Then turns to kiss Rosie for a well done with the meal. "That was delicious Rosie, I liked how you made that salmon tasted just right."

Rosie. "Thank you, Thomas, for that compliment." Then turned to kiss Thomas on the lips for a thank you in return.

Toby. "Well we should help out before we return home for bed, here let me help you both before heading home."

Thomas and Rosie. "Thank you, Toby."

Mavis came by to help Toby Help Thomas and Rosie. "Here I can help out too." Then Toby turned to kiss her for a thank you.

Toby. "Thank you beautiful."

Mavis. "You are welcome Toby." Then kisses him back.

Then everyone headed to their homes, before Thomas and Rosie can turn in for the night before venturing to different lands beyond Sodor, and this time with the permission of STH.

Then after was cleaned up and placed away. Thomas and Rosie decided to retire for bed, but not before Thomas giver her a loving time while still at home and in private before they set sailing into the ocean blue in the morning.

As Thomas continues to love Rosie, began to have that urgency to give her all he can giver her while still respectful enough to place safety before pleasure. Then continued on wanting more of each other and their respectful urges of one another as more and more energy filled their minds and bodies to the point of one final had enough satisfaction and desire decided to rest the night away for a good night's rest before the dawn of the next light.

Rosie. "Feeling exciting for the trip Thomas? She said just as she is lying on top of his chest and body.

Thomas. 'I am, and a bit nervous at the same time. It is all that I wanted to do since arriving on this railway back in 1915. Eventually."

Rosie. "And this time you will not be alone in this trip Thomas." Then both had their final kiss before heading to sleep.

Rosie." Well good night Thomas see you in the morning." Then drifted off into sleep.

Thomas. "Good night beautiful, see you in the morning." After that he drifted off into sleep.

Find out what happens when Thomas and some of his friends venture off to see the world, who will he be meeting on the way. Find out on a Strange journey to Northwestern High school.


	10. Ch 3 BWBA A SJTNWHS Special

**A strange journey To Northwestern High school special big world big adventure**

Thomas the tank engine & Friends

By the Rev. W Awdry

Developed by Britt Alcroft

Owned by Mattel

OCS belong to blackboard26 and

Pinkninjaprime

* * *

It was the morning after a storm hit the Island of Sodor, where an African Freighter became disabled and had to be repaired. Because of this had allowed for Thomas and all of those who ventured with him on the boat, had asked Sir Topham Hat to help two of the racers who planned to race across the globe across 5 different continents. Sir Topham Hat agreed to let Thomas and his friends who volunteered to venture across the open water with the acceptation of the controller to venture with his human engines.

While Thomas and Rosie finish getting everything on board in which included both the E2 Tank engine and Duck's former engine self was present on the boat before lowering the two racing cars with their crews onboard, back on land on the homestead James, Jessica, and Jasper walked along the pathway to see if they could see Thomas and the rest before they venture off to see the world.

James. "Come on you two, we need to get to the Docks before Thomas Rosie, Duck Oliver and everyone else leaves on Thomas's boat."

Jessica. "We are coming James, just hold on now."

Just before they left the forest, James noticed a mirror just in front of him and just made a quick look before continuing down the path.

James. "Well Hello handsome, fancy seeing you here." Just as he came closed a whooshing sound was made and James found himself hanging from a net trap set up by a pair of yellow clothes boys who happen to be Bill and Ben now humans and decided to use some of the trapping techniques for a laugh. "Now who did that?" Then heard laughing belonging to the China clay twin Bill and Ben behind the brush along the trees. "Alright you too, you better get me down now before I lose my temper."

"". "I Got them James." Then James turned to see who else is with them.

James. "Thank you Boco. With you looking after these buzzy bees, then maybe I could enjoy my nature hikes better." Then Boco helps Jessica Jasper to bring James back down to earth.

Boco. "No problems James, where were you all going right now?"

James. "We are just on our way to see Thomas and the others off on their venture across the globe, while helping some race car driving teams to their destinations to race across five different Continents before school begins."

Then Boco turns to the tank engine twins. "You two are just lucky that Thomas was not here to see you meddle with his homestead, or who knows what he would have planned if he caught you playing these kinds of tricks on these nature paths."

Bill. "We were just having a laugh Boco."

Ben. "Yeah no one really got hurt."

James. "But someone could have been if you use any of those deadlier traps that can not only hurt but also kill someone. So, let us have no more of these kind of traps until Thomas says otherwise alright?"

Bill and Ben. "(With fingers crossed behind their backs) OK, James we promised."

James. "Good, now come on, we do not want to be late to see Thomas and the others off for their big world adventure on True Blue."

Jessica and Jasper. "Ok then let's go." Then they all hurried their way to the docks where everyone gathered to see Thomas, Rosie, Oliver, Duck, Ariel, and Sir Topham Hat and others who about to board on to True blue.

Thomas. "Percy, I have you and Toby to watch over the homestead while Rosie and I are away. Call me if there are going to be any problems from home alright."

Percy. "Do not worry Thomas, Toby and I will make sure no harm will come to your animals while you are away. And let you know what is occurring just in case issues may come up for your opinion of what to do."

Toby. "Not while we are here to help out, while Percy tends the animals I will tend to what is left with the vegetable garden and store away things just shy of picking."

Thomas. "Thank you, Toby and Percy." Then turns to everyone who still live on the homestead. "Just remember everyone I will be gone for the next two weeks, we will be back before school can begin for us by the time we come back."

While everyone else's backs were turned only Boco and Edward see bill and Ben attempt to sneak aboard the True Blue.

Edward. "What do you think they are up to Boco?"

Boco. "Looks like they are wanting a trip around the world as well Edward, we better get them before Thomas set sail." Both Edward and Boco, went on in search for the twins, just as Thomas and the other said their final farewells.

Thomas. "Well good bye everyone we will let you all know how everything went." Then he and everyone else boarded True blue. "Is everyone that is supposed to be here on?" Everyone who was supposed to be there cheered on before Thomas blew the boat whistle to set sail to Africa with four more unknow travelers who just came to their attention. "Edward, Boco, Bill and Ben, what has brought you all on board?"

Edward. "Sorry Thomas we were only on board because these two decided to scamper off to sea with you when you just took off." Then everyone turned to Bill and Ben.

STH. "Bill Ben, what in the world inspire you two to come aboard, when you both were not invited?"

Bill. "We wanted to see the boat, and the sea."

Ben. "We never see anything but the China clay pits, and your homestead Thomas we just wanted to have fun too?"

Thomas. "Well it is too late to turn back now, we just need to stop at the nearest port for enough supplies for the trip."

STH. "Very good Thomas, and while he finds enough to supply everyone here on board for the trip, you two will spend time cleaning the front of Thomas's deck until you both earn your respect on this trip."

Bill and Ben. "Yes sir."

STH. "Edward and Boco, you both are in charge of Bill and Ben and make sure they are out of trouble."

Edward. "Yes sir."

Boco. "Of course, Sir."

Rosie. "It is a good thing that this vessel has enough room for everyone here on board, otherwise it would have been a hard time if we had anything less."

Duck. "Oh great, we get to spend the trip with these little buzzers to the head twins."

Oliver. "At least you and I are sharing a room duck, not much room for cheeky little buzzers to buzz us around."

Ariel. "Those two are usually trouble aren't they Edward."

Edward. "They can be at times Ariel, they are good engines, if they find the time to play pranks. Then they will, just do not let them get to you Ariel."

Ariel. "Just let me know what to expect from them, and I will know when to let me excuse the phrase duck and cover."

Duck. "I may have heard my name, but I know what you are talking about Ariel. So, no hard feelings here."

Oliver. "Where are we going to first Thomas?"

Thomas. "We are heading for south Hampton Docks along the old south coast line, where Ariel and I were from."

Ariel. "Are you going to resupply from there Thomas?"

Thomas. "Yes, If I remember correctly there should be a harbor yard where there should be shops for boater and off seamen."

Some time passed, and they arrived at south Hampton Docks where Thomas had docked the boat at an empty birth before handing the ropes to Duck, Oliver, and Edward to tie up until Thomas and everyone else had ventured onto the shore for supplies and other things such as change of clothes, extra foods and emergency supplies in case. All other thing such as life vests, and extra fueling drums. Then when everyone has reassembled on board, with a head count on who is onboard including the sailing crew who sailed with Thomas and the rest.

Thomas. "Is Everyone here on board?" Every seaman, his friends and sister now on board and in front for Thomas and STH to see. "Then let us sail off to Africa everyone." Then Edward Duck and Oliver helped untie the boat and all hopped back onboard to their first destination Africa.

The trip was an amazing one where Thomas Rosie and Edward took turns looking out of the bow of the boat, Bill and ben swapping the deck as Boco continue to watch over them.

Oliver and Duck spotted dolphins leaping in front of the bow as if they were saying good luck on your trip folks.

Ariel was on the captain's deck, watching Captain Eric at the wheel of the helm. "So, you are very knowledgeable of the sea, are you?"

Captain Eric. "Yes, for a long time I often wonder what lies beyond the place where one was born."

Ariel. "What was your first reaction when you heard of engines becoming human?"

Captain Eric. "At first not much of a reaction, since such a thing did not occur until learning about how your brother and his friends became human. I Thought it would be cool to have that tank engine for a school buddy, since he is a friend everyone would like to have. Now that he and the others are human, I have no objections about engines becoming human, no different if it was another way around. The difference is humans have more freedom to venture than any machine that works for industries, and travel."

Ariel. "What would your friends say if they have my brother and his friends come to Northwestern high School for the fall?"

Captain Eric. "My friends from school have no objective of the matter, then all wanted to meet the engines up close and personal with out looking up staining their necks to see how engines would have faces on their smokeboxes. This way we can ask the many questions since most of us were not there at the times when events on the rails just happen when they did."

Ariel. "Do you have any objections about anyone who was an engine now human, have a special interest in you or in anyone you know of?" Captain Eric has an idea of what she was asking him.

Captain Eric. "I have no objections if I wanted to ask you out on a date, when we are not out at sea Ariel. And if I am right that is what you are asking me?" She turned blushed and smiled about exactly what she wanted to ask the captain about.

Ariel. "Yes, I just wanted to know if you are seeing anyone, just to see if you would find interest in me." The Captain Eric smiled and turned to her.

Captain Eric. "Ms. Billinton, I would be honored to have you for a special friend, as long as your brother do not mind." Then Eric honked the horn to get Thomas's attention. To who which turned to see Eric to gesture to Thomas's approval of him dating his sister. Then Thomas smiled and gave them both a thumbs up for the two to see one another.

Rosie. "So, are you happy for your sister Thomas?" Then turns to his love in return.

Thomas. "I sure am Rosie, if Eric is the one that will make my sister happy then I am all for it."

Then all continued their way until they finally reached Dakar Senegal, where they unloaded the E2 and the Pannier tank engine where they also allowed for the drivers of both engines to man the engines while Thomas and Duck will act as firemen for the engines. Then lowered down the two racing cars that belonged to Ace and Murry.

Thomas. "Ok Ace, Murry, the start of the race appears to start a little before we take on the trucks heading for Dares Salaam in Tanzania. After your finish wait for us at the docks there, as True-blue ventures along the Mitterrandian Sea thru the Suez Canal to pick all of us up there alright?"

Ace. "All right Thomas, as you and Duck venture along the rails My racing buddies will meet up with you and your friends at Dares Salaam in Tanzania when we get there."

Then Thomas looks up to let Sir Topham Hat know that he and Duck are ready for they are ready to venture across Africa.

Thomas. "Ok Sir it is best that you stay on board with Captain Eric, and Edward both you and Bobo please keep Bill and Ben under control and make sure they do not damage my boat for their amusement." He said as Edward and Boco continue to prevent the twins getting into too much mischief.

Edward. "Do not worry Thomas we will make sure these two are well looked after."

Thomas. "Bill Ben if I find you did anything to the boat that the rest of us depend upon getting around the world and home again. I suggest you listen to both Edward and Boco, Do I make myself clear?"

The twins looked and Thomas and realized he was serious about making sure everyone can venture home in the very boat everyone is on board. "Yes Thomas, we hear you loud and clear."

Thomas. "Good, I expect you both on your best behavior."

Then both he and Duck gave two toots of their whistles. "Peep, peep." "Toot, toot" and off they went accompanying both Ace and Murry to their race in their racing cars.

Ace. "Well Murry, let us have a great race across the Sahara. May the best racer wins." He offered his hand for a friendly shake only to have Murry buffed it off.

Murry. "See you at the finish line looser." Then off he went to the other racing cars who did not trust in Murry at all.

Thomas and Duck saw and heard this and wondered what that was about.

Thomas. "That Murry fellow does not appear to be too friendly about racing for fun."

Duck. "Not too sporting is he Thomas."

Ace. "What is the problem Murry, you know we love to race out of sportsman ship what gives?"

Murry. "You race for Sportsman ship, I race only for me. I will win every race and none of your pathetic looking racer is going to stop me." Then everyone began to line the starting line while Ace returns to Thomas and Duck before hoping in the passenger's side of the racing car.

Ace. "We will meet up with you two later, I have a race to participate."

Then when all were at the starting line and ready to take off.

Anouncer. "Racers at the ready, on your marks, get set." And with the wave of the green flag. "GO." And the racers are off and are racing across the blazing desert.

Then Thomas and Duck looked around to find the trucks looking for an engine or two to take them to Dares Salaam.

African Truckmen. "Are you two heading for Dares Salaam?"

Duck. "Yes, we are, we are in route with some racing cars to Dares Salaam, do you lot know of the way."

African truckmen. "Yes, we know of the way, just hook up our trucks to the two of you and we will help along the way." Just then the station manager came up with a flag in hand.

African Station manager. "Ah two engines for this job, this will do nicely since there will be more tucks after this point."

Thomas. "How many more stops do we have before we continue on our way sir?"

African Station Manager. "At least you will have 8 more stops until you are finally on your way to Dares Salaam."

Thomas. "Do you have an English version of your papers sir?"

African Station Manager. "I so do, here is a copy for you both to read." Then handed the two pieces of paper to Thomas and Duck."

Duck. "Well then Thomas if we want to head out to Dares Salaam in time then we need to be on our way."

Thomas. "OK, Duck.' Then with the toot of their whistles. "Peep, Peep," "Toot, toot." And off they went to collect more trucks along the way.

Out on the open Sahara Desert, the racers were having a blast jumping over sand dunes, screeching of the tires across the hot sandy desert. Murry however just bumped and bashed his way in front of the pack, the others where cross of such a reckless driver who only wants to win just for to win.

Ace. "He is definitely going to cause some one a life one of these days."

Back on the tracks Thomas and Duck continued to collect more the very trucks they have been sent to gather to Dares Salaam then just as they about to head out to they both heard a laugh and a voice from a nearby engine, who happens to have a girl about their age with the driver and fire woman of the engine that surprised mostly Duck.

Duck. "Ah Hello there I did not know that there are Great Western Engines in Africa."

"". "You will find that some countries will send their old technologies to places like Africa, and it looks like you two can use some help to Dares Salaam.

Thomas. "WE sure could use a guide to Dares Salaam since we have little time to get lost on the way."

"". "I can help, my name is Nia. And I can help you since the last owner of the railway my old engine self that I am with has no longer a railway to call home."

Thomas. "You mean you are supposed to be an engine too who also became human."

Nia. "Yes, I have, and you mean to tell me that you know of engines who also became human?"

Duck. "Yes, in face you are just looking at two of them already, my real name is Montague, but everyone who know me as Duck since everyone says I waddle like a duck."

Thomas. "And my name is Thomas, both Duck and I are supposed to be these engines you see before you. I was the blue E2, while Duck was supposed to be the Green Great Western Panier tank engine you see in front of you. If you like how about helping us from the back, and when we reach Dares Salaam we will intro duce you to our controller Sir Topham Hat."

Nia. "Now that sounds like a plan, shall we friends." Then they all headed out over a huge sand dune hill, that would of not have allowed for any one alone to tackle, so with all three engines together took on that hill in no time at all.

Thomas. "This is going to be one long trip to Dares Salaam, Nia."

Nia. "Hey truck men and women, do any of you have a song to sing, since it is a long way to Dares Salaam."

Thomas. "A very long journey according to my gps on my smartphone, about 5000 miles from here."

Duck. "5000-miles Thomas are you sure."

Thomas. "I am sure Duck; some music sure sounds good right about now."

The Truck folks. "WAKE UP! SODOR." The continue passing different countries and different lands from the deserts through the rift valley and through a savannah where gazelles giraffes and zebra along the tracks where Duck tooted his whistle to clear them just as they looked like it was going to bed before standing in front of the caravan of locomotives and trucks was a huge bull elephant looking ready to charge Duck and Thomas when the trucks folk just ended up singing a sleepy song to help the elephant to sleep, and gave Duck a stroke of his trunk along Duck's old smokebox before joining the rest of the herd before resting for the night.

Duck. "These trucks are nothing like we have back on Sodor, do we Thomas."

Thomas. "They are a lot more useful than troublesome, ha ha, if only we have trucks like them to help pass the time while taking trains to and from places I love it here in Africa, such an amazing place."

Nia. "I am glad you British boys are enjoying your time here, and not much further before we reach Dares Salaam." Then all headed on to their destination.

Close to Dares Salaam the racers came in for a finish and out in front was Ace who finally had the chance to overcome everyone including Murry and won his first race in the list.

There to greet them at the finish was The True-Blue crew who are still waiting for Thomas and Duck to arrive with their train, and according to a message sent to the controller from his former number 1 about an engine needing a home and was delighted and anxious about meeting the new engine.

Ace. "Now that is how you win with sportsmanship, hey heard any word from our engines from the savannah?"

STH. "Yes, in fact they will be arriving in the first dawn of light, so we will wait for them while we dock at the marina until they arrive."

Ace. "Good, then in a couple of days we will be in time for the race though the Amazon."

Edward. "I think it would be best to see who will venture across the Amazon, when Thomas and Duck arrive as we sat sail for Rio Deja Nero in Brazil." Then turns to Murry who just came up to the group and decided to say nothing to his ride to the Amazon.

Then all headed to the boat and to the docks to wait for Thomas and his rail crew to arrive the next morning. All the human engines and sailing crews and the two racers decided to rest the night away while Rosie was still up to hear all the details from Thomas when he returns to her.

Rosie typing at her smartphone to Thomas "I am still waiting for your arrival sweetie, as much as I want to be at rest. I want to wait until we both rest on our way to Brazil. I love you Thomas, I am missing your love and your touch. I will wait for you them." Then send him the text. On the final leg of the trip Thomas received the message that Rosie just gave him and responded back to let her know that he feels the same.

Thomas. "Do not worry my love, even with all this exploration nothing satisfy me more than having you at my side during this trip, maybe the next destination someone else can be the fireman while you and I spend time sailing on the ship to North American after we drop off Ace in Rio Deja Niro in Brazil. I love you too, Rosie have a pleasant sleep till I arrive." Then sends her the text back to Rosie."

The trip went on until first light they finally reached Dares Salaam in Tanzania.

Nia. "Here we are fellas, we are now in Dares Salaam."

Thomas. "Thank you, Nia, we just need to find the others to see if Ace and Murry made it to the boat." Then used his smartphone to text for Rosie to instruct him where to find True-Blue. She answers and texted him back to know that the racers are on board and everyone is waiting on Pier 232. Then after meeting up with Nia's friend Kuaku, who is also shown to be an engine who just became human, is now pleased that Nia will have a chance beyond Africa and is wishing her well.

Then everyone found the True-Blue and everyone waited for every engine to come aboard and with the new arrival Nia to introduce herself to everyone on the boat.

Nia. "Hello everyone, my name is Nia, and as you can see this engine was supposed to be me, until this happened."

STH. "We know Nia, Thomas told us about your situation, it is a shame that no one wanted to preserve you but now that you are aboard with us, you and your engines shell are welcome to join us and our railway Nia."

Nia. "Thank you, sir, and thank you everyone who came out of your way to help out others, in times like these."

Thomas. "We are always helping out others just like how we are helping these two racers across the globe for their races."

Edward. "Well welcome aboard Nia, I am Edward this is my friend Boco."

Nia. "Hello Boco." Offers him her hand to shake.

Boco does the same. "Hello Nia."

Edward. "These two trouble makers are bill and Ben. Be carful about them, they tend to play pranks now and then."

Nia. "Hello, you two, causing trouble, aren't we?"

The twins wanted to have a bit of fun but did remember the warning from Thomas about not making trouble away from Sodor. "Well not at the moment Nia." Said Bill. "We are on our best behavior since we are a long way from home." Said Ben.

Nia. "Good to know." Then turns to the other person who is also a great western Engine like Duck.

Oliver. "Hello, I am Oliver, I also use to be a great western engine like Duck, but my design is a 14xx series."

Nia. "Nice to know you too Oliver." Then turns to Ariel Thomas's sister.

Ariel. "Hello Nia, my name is Ariel, I am Thomas's sister who is also an E2 design. And this here is my new special friend Captain Eric." Then Eric leans forward to shake hands with Nia.

Eric. "Nice to know you Nia, I hope we can make your journey a memorable."

Nia. "I bet it will be thank you for letting me come aboard." Then turns to the last person on the boat who is standing with Thomas. "You must be Rosie, Thomas could not stop thinking about you during the whole time on the tracks."

Rosie. Turned to Thomas in surprise. "Is that true Thomas?"

Thomas turns to Rosie. "It is true, all the time Duck and I were out on the tracks across the African landscapes, I could not stop thinking if everyone of you especially you were going to be alright. I love you Rosie." Then he and Rosie came together for a loving warm kiss.

Rosie. "I love you too Thomas." Then kisses Thomas back on the lips before head checking everyone on this trip was present.

Edward. "Everyone here all here and accounted for Thomas and Rosie, what are your orders Admirals?" Then playfully saluted the two for a laugh.

Thomas. "Time to shove off for Rio Deja Niro Brazil, to South America everyone!" Then Duck, Oliver, and Edward Untied the ropes off the pier and quickly came back on board just as the boat left the Docks to South American.

During this trip, everyone decided who will venture through to the new world in the engines.

Edward. "So, who will be next to venture across the South American rainforests of South and Central America?"

Rosie. "I want to come along with you Thomas since it is very lonely on the boat without you."

Oliver. "And I can help Duck as we venture across the rainforests of South and Central America until we find the salt flats with Ace and Murry."

Edward. "Then I will be with Nia and her crew since I still need to learn how to drive the locomotives, at least I can still learn as we travel along the streets while watching the carnival."

Ariel. "Then I will stay here with Boco looking after the twins as you lot venture across the Americas."

Boco. "Thank you, Ariel, at least with you here these two will be under server watch until everyone reaches San Francisco. "

Bill. (Whispers to his brother how Ariel is sterner than Thomas can bee.) "We cannot have any fun while Ariel is here."

Ben. (Whispers back) "And we are just halfway through the trip, at least we would like to have some fun while on this voyage."

Then Thomas investigated his watch and know in two days he and his crew will be in Rio Deja Niro. Until then decides to have some time with Rosie, since they have been apart all day before.

Thomas and Rosie spend much of the day with each other whether walking along the deck of the boat to where they will spend time together in bed have much time to each other with love and commitment and yet Thomas did remember to bring his much-needed preventions for his alone time with Rosie. This was one of those times when he has much love energy and passion to the one he loves the most. Thomas stopped for the moment to catch his breath before continuing with Rosie.

Thomas. "Good God Rosie, no matter how many travels I make in my lifetime, I love it best when you are with me, to share moments like this." He says as he continues to kiss and touch Rosie with every energy he has to her.

Rosie trying to catch her breath. "I am just glad to be apart of this Thomas, I love it more that you are sharing moments like this with me." They both continued on until they are finally out of energy and completely exhausted laying on top of one another before turning to a light and gentle kissing and touching.

Thomas. "I love you so much Rosie, I never want to trade anything in the world for you." He said as he continues to gently kiss her along her face, chin and neck.

Rosie. "I love you too Thomas, with you I am complete and whole when I am with you." She says while being caressed by Thomas gentle touching and feel all over her body.

Then after another loving night out on the water to their next destination, both Thomas and Rosie had settled down for a lovely night on their boat. However, one particular rider on the boat heard every word on the two-love making teenagers and may have developed and interest in the former pink tank engine. But without anyone else knowing about it.

* * *

Onward to another part of their journey, what will happen when they next arrive on the South American coast of Brazil. Find out what happens when they venture through the torturous jungles of the Amazon and Central America. What will happen if this Mysterious rider will do if he finds the former Pink engine to himself. Find out next time on a strange journey to Northwestern High School.


	11. BWBA Ch 4 Special

**This is a Strange Journey to Northwestern High School Big World Big Adventure Special.** Chapter 4

This is where we find Thomas and hid Friends come to the Shores of Rio De Ja Niro in Brazil, let us find out what happens on this part of the journey.

Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends

By the Rev. W Awdry

Developed by Britt Alcroft

Owned by Mattel.

Original Characters Ariel, Murry Cougar, and Captain Eric belong to blackboard26

* * *

Last time, Thomas Finds himself and others who were involved in rescuing a stranded African freighter that lost power during a powerful storm along the Sudrian Coast line, had ventured off with the assistance with Sir Topham Hat the Controller, to escort two rally Race car drivers and crews to their races across the globe. Those involved are Thomas, Rosie, Duck, Oliver, Ariel, and Captain Eric the young seaman that Thomas's sister has developed a crush over. Then just as Thomas and the rest have just launched to their first destination had discovered four more travelers on the vessel. Edward and Boco, who came aboard when they discovered the former China clay pit twins Bill and Ben had snuck aboard. Then all four came to the rest on board to explained why the four mentioned were on board the boat to Africa and had no other choice but to allow for the former Brenden line engines and the china clay twin engines who are now all humans to take part in the voyage. Then after everyone came to the shores of Dakar Senegal in Africa, Thomas and Duck stayed with the Racing crews until all have race away and Thomas and Duck gathered the trucks that are heading to Dares Salaam. Along the way the found a young lady about their age, who turns out to be the engine at that location by the name of Nia. Then offered to help the two British boys with their train to Dares Salaam where everyone would be waiting. Then when everyone made it to Dares Salaam and the finish line there, everyone involved started to their next destination. Rio De Ja Niro in Brazil in South America.

Now

Two days have passed since everyone has left the port of Dares Salaam as they approached land to hear the sounds of music on the streets. All looked to the side to see the port of Rio De Ja Niro in Brazil.

Nia. "Wake up everyone, we have made it to Rio De Ja Niro. Brazil."

Oliver. "Take a look Duck, we see people looking like birds on the streets below." Then Sir Topham Hat came over to explain.

STH. "Those people are dressed for the Carnival, they march along the streets dressed like that."

Duck. "I must get this to send back to the Island of Sodor. Where is my smart phone?" Then found his phone and started taking a selfie before pointing it towards the people on the streets below. "Hello everyone, still on the Island of Sodor, I hope everyone is having a good time to see us catch the Carnival here in Rio De Ja Niro, here let me show you all what it looks like." Then Shot the scene before him to capture enough to send back to the Island for everyone to see.

Back on the Island of Sodor, Donald, Douglas and James could not help but to see the pictures that Duck have sent.

Douglas. "Look here Donnie, those people are dressed like big birds along the streets."

Donald. "You never see that on Sodor, I am glad they have sent us these pictures, or we may never would have believed them."

James. "I wish I could have snuck aboard just like how Bill and Ben did just before they set sail."

Donald. "Then you will have to contend to Bill and Ben for the two whole weeks until you all would have come home James."

James. "As long as Edward and Boco know how to keep those two under control, then the trip would not be as bad if they weren't."

Back in Rio De Ja Niro, all three engines came off the boat and loaded up their bunkers up with the coal they gathered knowing they would have to take a train of coffee to San Francisco, then Thomas and Rosie will be with Nia and Edward to help deliver the coffee to San Francisco, while Duck and Oliver will take Ace and Murry to their race at the salt flats when they reach North American after the race in the Rainforests.

Ace. "Ok everyone this is where we all part until we reach the finish line thru the Amazon and the American Rainforests."

Ariel. "Captain Eric and I will take True-Blue thru the Panama Canal then along the California Coast line to San Francisco, we will meet up with everyone there."

STH. "I will remain on board to wait for everyone to arrive where the boat will be at rest until the next destination."

Edward. "Ok sir." Then turn to Bill and Ben before heading out with the rest of the cattle cave of engines and crews. "Bill Ben, you two have to listen to Boco and Ariel until we reach with you all in San Francisco. Do I make myself clear!?"

Bill and Ben. "Yes Edward."

Edward. "Good."

Thomas. "Ok is everyone here that is going thru the rainforest toot your whistles please." They all did (E2) Peep, Peep. (Panier) Toot, Toot. (African engine) Toot, toot. "Alright then since we all filled up our bunkers with the coal we gathered before we set sail, let us find those coffee trucks and take them to San Francisco." Then a railway worker came to the group of engines to help them locate the coffee. Then the E2 was in front with the Great Western engine was after that and finally Nia's old engine self was just after a few trucks and before they know it they were riding down the streets of Rio De Ja Niro with the Carnival on all sides of the train.

Everyone. (singing) "Were Friends."

Thomas. "No mater where we go, no matter what we do, we hope to make it thru. To make our dreams come true."

Nia. "It doesn't matter where we may be, you all will get there alongside of me."

Everyone. "We're friends, we're friends, we're friends, we're friends."

Oliver. "No matter what we do, I hope we get it through. As long we are together we are strong."

Duck. "No matter what is takes, we will do this the great western way and not the wrong."

Everyone. "We're friends, we're friends, we're friends, we're friends." *Chorus* "Hey, hey, ole`, hey, hey, ole`, hey, hey, ole` hey, hey ole` ole` ole` ole`." (Song ended)

Further down the line Thomas let everyone to know to refill their tanks before they continued.

Thomas. "Ok everyone we need to refill our tanks, cause after this there will not be any beyond this point."

Edward. "Ok Thomas, we will stop along the way to refill the engines tanks with the water."

Then one by one each of the tank engines filled up their water tank and heard the racing teams as they filled up.

All the cars ended jumping over the tacks before them before the African tank engine has filled up with the water before they all continued on their way.

Along the way thru the rainforest everyone stopped to see Ace and Murry in a heated scuffle about something.

Ace. "What is your problem mate, this was supposed to be a friendly competition then you came along and stated to become a real pain in the keesters."

Murry. "The real problem is having to deal with racers who get into my way, but instead you were so slow with this piece of machine you call a racer."

Ace. "For your information my racing self happens to be a Ferrari a very fast diving piece of machine definably a really speed demon on any road. You on the other hand have a hard time respecting your fellow racers, and constantly causing problems with everyone who wants to race under fair terms."

Then Thomas's driver whistles the E2 to get the human racers attention. "peep, Peep."

Thomas. "Excuse me you two, can we be any service to your next race since we are along the way to north American?"

Ace. "Might as well Thomas, Mister smash bash, and I are now out of this race. Might as well restart at the next one on the Salt Flats,"

Oliver. "We already arrange this, that when we reach North America Thomas and Nia's crews take the coffee train to San Francisco, while Duck and I will take you two to the salt flats. Alright"

Ace. "Fine by me Mattie." Murry on the other hand wanted to have Thomas and Rosie to take them to the salt Flats to see if the former pink tank engine would find his company amusing.

Murry. "Actually, I would prefer if the crew of the Blue tank engine would be more convenient for the trip to the salt flats." This confused everyone especially Thomas and Rosie.

Rosie. "Why on earth would you want for our crew to help you two to the salt flats?"

Murry. "I just want to see your reaction on riding on a cool looking piece of a speed machine with the likes of me." Both Thomas and Rosie did not like that sound at all, they were both taught on how to look out for such people who would play with a hint of danger.

Rosie. "No thanks, I rather stay here on the E2 if you don't mind."

Thomas. "Duck and Oliver will take you two to the salt flats when we get to North America, nothing more." Then after loading the two racing cars on their coffee truck flat beds and while Oliver kept his eyes on Murry, While Edward and Nia watched him from behind. However, before they took off a little furry monkey wanted to say hello and played with the E2's Whistle.

Rosie. "Look here Thomas, someone is pretending to be an engine driver." Everyone turned to the monkey and laughed at the site of a simian driver.

Edward. "Duck get a picture of that driver monkey for everyone at home to see."

Duck. "Already on is Edward, then all I have to do is send this little bit back to the homestead to see little engine driver. Ha, Ha, ha."

Back at the homestead Emily and Henry had came on the home computer to see the Image of the monkey pretending to be an engine driver.

Emily. "Henry did you see what Duck had shown us, a funny little monkey playing on Thomas's engine whistle." Henry came over to see it too.

Henry. "Heh, heh, that is cute, a little jungle monkey who thinks he is an engine driver. Heh, heh."

Back in the Rainforest everyone was well on their way to North America, but along the way the rains began to pour all over the rainforest causing the forest floor to become saturated to the point of drowning the whole train into a sinking mud plain. Then all three engine crews gave it all they have on the count of three. "One, Two, Three." And made it to a bridge that was on the verge of collapse, and it did just as the last of the trucks were almost taken away with the bridge. Then once again all the engine with all their might brought that train back on to solid land and on their way to the dry deserts of North America.

Along the California Coast line, the True-Blue made it to the San Francisco bay to Dock their boat to wait word from Thomas and the rest of the engine crews to arrive at the port. Ariel worried for her brother texted him a message about how they managed to arrive at the San Franciscan bay without problems.

Ariel. "Hello Thomas, just letting you all know that we made it to San Francisco and now are waiting for your arrival at the docks. Let us know where you all are so we do not worry too much. Please take care brother." Then sends the message to her brother and make sure he and the others are just fine.

Thomas. Just received the message from his sister and given her back a message about where they are and how soon to see them. "Hello Ariel, we just arrived at the California deserts and as soon we find a spot to split the trains then we will be on our way to San Francisco while we wait for Duck and Oliver to return after they drop off Ace and Murry much to my relief. Tell you much when we get there, see you real soon sister. Till then." Then sends the message back to Ariel.

Then at one point the train stopped and begun to rearrange the trucks so Duck and Oliver can take Ace and Murry to the salt Flats while Thomas, Rosie, Nia, and Edward take the coffee to their final destination before heading to Asia.

Thomas. "Ok Duck you and Oliver will take Ace and Murry to the salt flats while the rest of us resume our train to San Francisco, contact us with your smart phone if there will be any problems along the way. Remember This is North America, and not Sodor, here there is no such thing as a breakdown crane since most trains here follow stricter rules than we do."

Duck. "No break down cranes, what happens when an engine or trucks come off the rails in the desert?"

Rosie. "From the information we gathered before we set sail on this journey, they use people and horse power to lift and move the trains back on to the rails so be careful you all." Unknow to everyone Murry did not go with the train heading out to the salt flats instead hidden himself into the sacks of coffee to try and gain the attention of the former pink tank engine.

Duck. "Alright then let us be on our way Oliver, then after that we return to the boat to our next destination China." Then took off in the direction of the Salt flats and Thomas, Nia and their crews set off for San Francisco with the rest of the train that just have the coffee to deliver.

Duck and Oliver could not help but to see the various rock formations along the canyons to the salt flats, while Duck helped scooped the coal into the firebox while Oliver took pictures of the different rock formations down the track and stopped at a signal to let who seemed to be an old Cowboy with an old engine from the wild western days who stopped and viewed the engine in front of him.

"". "Well where are you all going in this part of the world. I never seen such engines like this around here."

Duck. "We are just on our way to the salt flats to take these racers to their race. My Name is really Montague, but I refer to the name of Duck because some say my engine side you see waddles like a duck."

Oliver. "And my name is Oliver, we use to be great western engines from our home land of England, and since then we both ended at a small Island called the Island of Sodor."

"". "Oh, then that must be the reason you all talk funny. My Name is Beau, and I was supposed to be this engine right here, I figured it would be a matter of time before I became human too."

Oliver. "You mean this has happened before, I mean engines becoming human?"

Beau. "Well yes, it began since two engines almost lost their lives during our country's most devastating event the American Civil war. However, you will need to talk to Rick Alco, he and his brother Raymond became the first two ever become human and help the Division he was escorting to a base when he and his brother were taken off route by the rebellious confederates."

Duck. "Where is this Rick Alco you have mentioned?"

Beau. "He actually lives in the American Heartland, in the crossroads of America where parts of the Monon use to run."

Oliver. "Well that is a long way from our destination, we will look into this later after we drop off these racers, then on to meeting with our friends who are waiting for us at San Francisco."

Beau. "Well now do not let me stop you then." Then backed away to let Duck and Oliver on their way to the salt flats.

Back with Thomas and his friends have made it to the shores of San Francisco bay and delivered the trucks of coffee then set off to find True-Blue. Then texted Ariel where to find True-Blue, she sends him "Birth number 310" then took the engines to be loaded up on to the deck until Duck and Oliver arrive after letting off Ace and Murry in the salt flats for their race.

Thomas. "Only a matter of time now until Duck and Oliver arrive, until then we will relax here and see where we will be heading next since both Ace and Murry already have arrangements to travel across the sea to China."

Rosie. "I will be glad that Murry is on the salt flats and not here to pester me. Can you believe him wanting me to venture with him when I have no interest in him at all?" Then Thomas turns to Rosie.

Thomas. "Just be glad that this trip is almost over with and we can either go to China or just head for home and get ready for school."

Rosie. "Or we can catch a luau on the Hawaiian Islands before we head to China." Then Thomas turns his head to Rosie about the idea but wanted to get the captain's idea of going to Hawaii would be a good idea or not.

Thomas. "Let us check up with the captain first." Just as they headed up to see Captain Eric, they were stopped in their path by Murry who jumped into their way.

Murry. "Not a bad Idea since you are full of optimism, then you and I can make that journey for our own amusement my dear."

Thomas. In surprise and anger. "What are you doing here Murry, I thought you left with Ace to the salt flats for your race."

Murry. "Let us say I have a change of heart since eyeing this precious little lady you are escorting around."

Thomas. "For your information pal, she happens to be my girlfriend since she and I have started while she and I were still engines."

Rosie. "What make you think I would go for a creep like you, when I have Thomas who looks after me and makes sure no harm will come to me." Then from above Edward, Nia, Ariel, Boco, and Captain Eric can hear everything from down below and started to come to the aid of their friends before things could get ugly for them.

Murry. "Allow for me to give you as much more pleasure that this former tank engine can give you."

Thomas. "You keep away from her you creep, I gave you a ride to your races and this is how you repay us. Betraying us by taking Rosie against her will. I will not let you come near her since she has no interest in you."

Murry. "Then let us have it Thomas, then she will be all mine to take."

Rosie. "In your dreams."

Murry was just about to approach Thomas and Rosie when he found himself being whooshed up into the air by a net trap set up by Bill and Ben. Then Rosie and Thomas turned to thank Bill and Ben, in stopping Murry before he could hurt someone.

Thomas. "Thanks Bill and Ben, that is really useful of you both."

Bill. "It was our pleasure Thomas."

Ben. "Yeah." Then lowered the net down just enough for Murry just to squirm around in the net to get loose.

Murry. "You two, get me out of this net before I come over and feed you to the sharks below the depths."

STH. "HOLD IT RIGHT THERE MURRY COUGAR." Then all turned to see Sir Topham Hat to stop the conflict, along with him are the local police to take Mr. Cougar away. "How dare you threaten the lives of my former engines, they have helped you and, in the end, you wanted to harm them to your amusement. I will not have anyone harm my former engines no matter how long it has been since they left their shells to become human." Then addresses the present officers who are to escort the man off. "Officers take this rubbish off our vessel."

Officer. "Of course, sir. You have the right to remain silent, anything you say will be made against you in a court of law." Then the police escorted the former racer away to be question and sentenced. Then Thomas's phone went off to learn about Duck and Oliver had made it to the salt flats but without Murry Cougar. Then texted back what really happened to the former racer and will explained what had happen when he hid his way onto the boat. Then Duck texted back that he and Oliver will be in San Francisco in a few hours and have a tale to tell when he and Oliver return to the boat.

Thomas. "Looks like we will have to wait until Duck and Oliver arrive to let us know what they have found out." Then turns to Captain Eric to ask the question that Rosie had brought up before Murry disturbed the moment. "Hey Captain Eric, how long will we have before heading back to the Island of Sodor since Ace had his other arrangements to get to China?"

Captain Eric. "It could take about 5 to six days if we traveled the other half of the world, then again it would take us back to Sodor through the Panama Canal about 4 days, that would give us more than enough time before you all can actually start school."

Thomas. "Rosie wanted to know if we could find some time in Hawaii before we continue on the other half of our journey to catch a luau, that is if we can find the time."

STH. Had heard this and wanted to know along with Thomas and Rosie about stopping by the Hawaiian Islands to catch a luau.

Captain Eric. 'If Duck and Oliver and their crew came back by tonight, then we could make that stop on Maui, the usual Island of Hawaii that a luau would take place."

Then Thomas texted Duck about a possible trip to the Hawaiian Islands. When Duck and Oliver saw the text that Thomas had sent them decided to give the engine full throttle until the finally reached the San Franciscan Harbor and found True-Blue about 2 after dropping off Ace at the salt flats in the desert.

Then after loading the Panier tank engine on board True-Blue, with everyone on board are ready for their next destination before heading for their venture back to the Island of Sodor. Then both parties explained all that took place along the way to the salt flats and all that took place while waiting for Duck and Oliver to return.

Duck. "Well that explains why Murry did not show up for his race, shameful of him to make Rosie so uncomfortable with him. When she was not one bit interested in him."

Oliver. "And in the end, he got what he deserves, before everything could get ugly on the vessel."

Thomas. "And what an amazing form of information you got while traveling thru the desert while escorting one of our former guests to his race. I never knew this engine becoming human began all so long ago."

Edward. "Did Beau told you where to find this Rick Alco."

Duck. "He says that this Rick live in the American Heartland in the Crossroads of America a long some parts of what was is again Oliver."

Oliver. "I believe he said it was the former parts of the Monon Duck. From what I can remember about that railway line, it is now the Indiana railway."

Thomas. "Uh in America, they call the railway the railroad. Many things they talk about are spoken differently. Since we arrive we must call the trucks cars, and I have not seen any break vans that these folks call a caboose. They said a new form of technology helps the drivers in the states that help keep tracks on all the cars on the trains since a lot of trains can be up to a mile long that will be impossible to watch over the whole train from the caboose."

Rosie. "And they have a tracking system that may look like a tail lamp but has sensors on the unit that most trains here happen to be diesels with the accepting of steam engines that can have such sensors mounted to the cab and have that computer data to keep watch over every part of the train."

STH. "Maybe I should look into that, hopefully that will help keep track on everyone who drives the trains and to help keep the trucks or should I say cars in case they cause mischief that would cause confusion and delay."

Captain Eric. "Well everyone, it will at least take about a day and a half to make it to the Hawaiian Islands before we either head for China or home to Sodor to your pickings."

Thomas. "We thought about it and it is best we head to China before we venture off to home, we can visit Hawaii another time that is if we could. Who know we could do that for next years venture before heading back to school Rosie."

Rosie. "I would like that very much Thomas and we do have little time before our first day at school, so off to China we go until our final destination home to Sodor."

Nia. "And I will have a place to call home to. Thank you everyone."

Edward. "You are welcome Nia; our next stop is to China to refuel and afterward head back up the Suez Canal and Through the Mediterranean Sea and to our last Stop the Island of Sodor itself."

Thomas. "Ok then off to China we go, Bill and Ben you two may not have been invited on this voyage but in the end you two did a wonderful job when you caught Murry before he could hurt anyone particularly Rosie."

Bill and Ben. "It was nothing Thomas."

Boco. "I can say that I am proud of you two, both of you came through for our friends when they needed the help the most. However, don't do anything that can spoil our mood right now."

Bill and Ben. "We won't Boco."

Boco. "Good."

Then all decided it was time for bed until they reached China and see what they can find before their final voyage to the Island of Sodor. Thomas and Rosie decided just to keep each other comforted after what Murry attempted to do with Rosie.

Thomas. "I am sorry about that guy Rosie, I had no idea he was capable of doing something like that."

Rosie. "It was not your fault Thomas, he must have developed that thought after many nights I had with you during our voyage across the globe."

Thomas. "Next time I suggest a trip around the world Rosie, just let me know if the trip is well worth it for the both of us." Then Rosie turned to Thomas about what he just said.

Rosie. "Thomas, even this trip was worth the trip for the both of us. Even for that one hiccup, I considered this trip a wonderful one. Especially since traveling around the world with you, has been the best since owning our homestead." Then both Thomas and Rosie came Close to a loving kiss, slow at first then Thomas decided to stop before getting to heated up to stop so he and Rosie can continue to hold on to each other. "Thomas, if you want place that thing on and please continue." He did and continued to play with Rosie as she like for him to. For Thomas to love cherish, and kiss all over to make sure Rosie was satisfied and at piece from the events from before, now all out of energy and passion for each other have decided to rest the night away until they reached China.

* * *

Find out what happens when they finally reached China, who will they meet when they get there. Find out for the final part of the feature. A Strange Journey to Northwestern High School


	12. BWBA Ch 5

**A Strange Journey to Northwestern High School Special, Big World Big Adventure Part 5.**

This is supposed to be the last part of this special and these rounds of stories, next time we see what happens when they finally start School.

Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends

By the Rev W Awdry.

Created by Britt Alcroft

Owned by Mattel

Last time our rail teams ventured across three continents Africa, South and North American, and after learning about one of their two guests' drivers who needed help escorting to their cross-country races. Hide among-st the coffee bags in the train to gain the attention of Rosie, Thomas's Girlfriend only to find himself under arrest in San Francisco with the help of the two stowaways Bill and Ben. Duck and Oliver on the other hand had discovered that the means of an engine becoming human has happened for a long time. Now everyone is heading for China for their final stop but without the race teams, before heading home for their first day at School on the Island of Sodor.

Now

It has been three days since True-Blue left the San Franciscan Port and has finally arrived at the coast of China. There They were escorted to Shanghai China where traveling vessels rest before heading back out to sea. Thomas plans to rest the True-Blue and have everyone on board a chance to see the views of China up close.

Duck. "Look Oliver, it is China, home of the Samaria."

STH. "No. Duck, the Samaria are from Japan, we are in China, were one can witness those who study the Martial arts, such as Kungfu, karate or just use a simple tai chi."

Then a harbor master came to the vessel and learned it had three locomotives from the UK and Kenya on board and see if any of the crews can help with something.

Chinese Harbor Master. "Ni how, on board the True-Blue, may we ask of your assistance while at stay in China?"

STH. "What do we owe the favor, as you all can see I am Sir Topham Hat The controller of the Northwestern Railway of Sodor."

Chinese Harbor Master. "Honorable Sir Topham Hat, we need an engine and its crew to help deliver some passengers on their way to Beijing for a celebration at Tandamine Square. The round trip will last four hours or so." Knowing they all need to return to Sodor to attend School, the teams decided who will venture across China and back in time before setting sail for home.

Thomas. "I can help, but may need a bit of a boost, since time is short between here and home."

Nia. "I can also come along, I have always wanted to see the rainbow mountains in china."

Rosie. "I will come with you Thomas, need to get home together."

Edward. "I will be with Nia, just to make sure we all stay on track, no pun intended."

Oliver. "Not to worry Duck and I are just going to stay here until everyone is ready for home. Alright"

STH. "Very well then, Thomas, Nia, Edward, and Rosie. Take care to keep your time here in Check, we will be waiting your you all in return."

Thomas, Rosie, Nia, Edward, and crews. "Yes sir of course Sir."

Then all went to collect the coaches and off to Beijing they go. Along the way they all have seen the beautiful blossoming trees, that line the tracks Rosie decided to capture them filming the Beautiful trees and the huge koi from the waters below, before sending them back to the homestead to show the ladies at home. Then at one point they had to stop to let a larger passenger train to pass by. Only to turn up and see another familiar face from the Great railway show, except now he is in his own cab after how he learned he was a human too. Then the engine man looked to them and recognized one of the engines.

"". "Hello, have we met before, I remember such an engine with the same color and shape as the one you are driving now?"

Thomas. "Actually, I was supposed to be this engine when I became human earlier this summer along with my girlfriend right here next to me. I am or was Thomas the tank engine now I am Thomas Billinton, since I was named after the designer of the E2 class that I am Driving right now."

"'. "Then I do know you, I am Young Bao, the engine who competed against two of your friends in the Decorated engine contest at the show."

Thomas. "Nice to meet you again Young Bao, and this beside me is my beautiful girlfriend Rosie Vulcan who was also a tank engine before learning she was a human alongside of me."

Rosie. "Ni How Young Bao, nice to meet you." Then she bowed and Young Bao did the same for a friendly response.

Young Bao. "It is an honor to meet you Rosie, humbled by your Cheery nature. And what has brought you all into china in the First place."

Thomas. "We ended helping a pair of racecars driving teams reach for their destinations that allowed for them to race across the 5 different continents. Unfortunately, one of those racers decided to sneak aboard our boat that is in the Shanghai Docks that is waiting for our return home to Sodor. When he decided to appear to me and my girlfriend Rosie to have her to himself against her wishes, then decided to leave him back in San Francisco while the other already have arrangements with another boating company so we decided to venture across the Pacific and across the Indian Ocean and back up the Mediterranean Sea, and back home to the Island of Sodor. We are just helping out for the time until this job is done while the other engine in question will claim it for the return back."

Young Bao. "Well that is quite the journey my friends, and welcome to China, and who are the others behind you?" Then turns to Nia's engine shell to ask for his friends to come and meet up with one of the former Railway Show contenders.

Thomas. "Young Bao. I will intro duce you to the young lady who is supposed to be this orange colored engine but now is human, her name is Nia. And the other fellow who happens to be another Sudrian engine and happens to be my former mentor and our previous number 2 engine Edward." Both Edward and Nia raised their hands to wave hello to the Chinese rider of the engine.

Edward and Nia. "Hello Young Bao, nice to know you."

Young Bao. "It is an honor to meet you too my friends, and if you want a quicker way to Beijing take the tracks on the left and that will speed your time to and from Shanghai."

Edward. "Are you sure about that Young Bao, I believe we are to head for stations down this line."

Young Bao. "Actually, you are at the last station before you head your way to the capital of China. Just take the tracks like I have said, and you will be on your way in no time." Thomas checked his smart phone to check if the way that Young Bao had suggested, and yes, the station they were in was just the last one until they find the junction like Young Bao had suggested and find their way to their final destination Beijing.

Thomas. "I am afraid that Young Bao is right Edward, we need to follow those tracks that can lead us to Beijing and back again."

Edward. "Alright Thomas, we need to make sure we are back at the boat before it gets too dark to venture back to Sodor."

Young Bao. "If you like I can come with you to make sure you reach Beijing and back to your boat in Shanghai, alright."

Thomas. "Thank you, Young Bao, the sooner we get to Beijing and back to Shanghai the better."

Then Young Bao turned around on the nearby turntable and re arranged his engine in front of Thomas's engine shell's buffers, hooked to two engines and with the sounding of the whistles. (Chinese engine) Poop, Poop. (E2) Peep, Peep. (African engine) Toot, Toot. And the train was on its way to Beijing. In less of an hour they reached the final station in Beijing and everyone took the empty coaches to the return platform for the engine who was there to take the people home after the celebration was over. Then the engine pulled up and there was a young Chinese girl about Oliver's age and said.

"". "Ni-how and shay, shay meaning thank you for delivering these coaches for me to return this evening."

Thomas. "It has been a pleasure now that these coaches have been delivered along with the passengers we should be returning back to our boat in Shanghai."

"". "Are you sure you cannot stay and watch the celebration with us, until first light."

Young Bao. "As much our friends would like to stay here and watch the celebrations with us Ming Shai, they need to return to their boat to their return trip to Sodor where they will be attending school in a few days."

Thomas. "Sorry about this Ming Shai, but like Young Bao had said we need to return to Sodor for our first day of School on Sodor."

Ming Shai. "Sorry to hear but have safe journey back to Shanghai and Sodor as well my friends." Then Young Bao decided on which route they can take that will take them to their way a bit quicker.

Young Bao. "Thomas Nia if you two need a quicker way back to Shanghai then take that track over there and take you back there even faster."

Then everyone looked over at the track that Young Bao had suggested and after a quick look into Thomas's smart phone to check the accuracy of the direction of the tracks then noted to thank Young Bao for the Suggestion.

Thomas. "Thank you, Young Bao, nice to meet up with you again. We will let Gina and Ashima know of our meet with you here in China."

Rosie. "Nice meeting with you Young Bao, hope we can meet up again some time."

Edward. "May be one day you can visit with us again on Sodor my friend."

Young Bao. "May be one day my friend, so off you all go to Shanghai and Sodor my friends. So long." He said as the Sudrian and African engines headed down the suggested track back to Shanghai in an hour and a half time to return to the boat then E2 and the African engine were finally on board and now everyone on board are heading down the coast and, on their way, back to the Island of Sodor.

Along the way they passed the shores of India, then the Middle East, then up the Suez Canal, then Thru the Mediterranean Sea, then up the eastern Atlantic and up the Irish sea back to view the Island of Sodor from the Captain's Deck.

Captain Eric. "Land ho Thomas, I see the Island of Sodor ahead of us." Then everyone on board had come to the bow to see Sodor just ahead.

Thomas. "Then let us gun it for the final stretch for home Captain." Then Thomas pulled the leaver that honked the horn close enough for Percy who was watching the waters for any sign of True-Blue to come into view. Toby was there to see if Percy have seen true Blue yet.

Toby. "Any signs of our voyagers Percy?"

Percy. "Not yet Toby but I am watching." Then they both heard a familiar tooting of a boat whistle that signaled the return of their friends' home. "The boat Toby the boat! They are home finally they are home." Then they went all over to find their friends about the return of True-blue and their friends' home from their worldwide adventure. Slowly and surely True-blue returned to port then Edward, Duck, and Oliver tied the boat to let off the E2 the Panier tank engine and finally the African engine before the rest of the crews and above all Thomas, Ariel, Captain Eric, Rosie, Edward, Boco, Duck, Oliver, Bill and Ben then finally Nia and STH. There to greet them are their friends and the Narrow-gauge controller who took control until STH returned home with everyone.

Mr. P. "Welcome back everyone, I hope everything went well on your trip around the world."

STH. "It was quite the adventure, I must admit. We had a wonderful time learning many different cultures across the globe." Then from the crowd came Percy and the rest racing to meet up with Thomas Edward and the rest for their return to Sodor.

Percy. Who ran and jumped up to hug, "THOMAS! Ha. Ha. It has been so long since we last heard of you all." Then let's go to make sure that he did not hurt his best friend too much.

Thomas. "It is good to see you too Percy, everyone." Then get everyone's attention about the newcomer to Sodor. "This here Everyone is Nia from Kenya she will be coming to High School with us while her engine shell can ride the rails until she herself can drive the locomotives when it is her turn to drive the engines."

Emily. "Hello Nia."

James. "Welcome to Sodor."

Donald. "Duck we saw your pictures and that was a funny one where a monkey pretending to be an engine driver like that."

Duck. "Liked that didn't you Donald?'

Douglas. "Aye. He and I did like that very much Duck." Then everyone else decided to head to Knapford, Thomas and Rosie know they need to put their boat back to the harbor where they dock their boat close to the homestead. Then after checking on everything before they left to see Nugget and Diamond come up to their riders for a welcome hello in return.

Thomas. "Hello Nugget, did you and Diamond miss us? We missed you very much."

Rosie. "Hello Diamond, sweet heart you missed us, dearly did you? Yes, you did. Oh yes you did."

Then both checked all over the homestead and with them were their friends who told all that went on while they were away. Most of the summer foods are now stored away in the freezers, while they checked they are fully stocked with meat and game. The hoop house is nearly striped of most of its fruit except for a few trees that still have a healthy helping of apples just about ready to pick. Then decided to head down to the station where there was a huge celebration first about Thomas and Rosie on their wonderful adventure around the world before high school began, but also all who are now human are now heading for High School in the fall and wishing all who are now human good luck in school and hurry back to the rails after their graduation day commences.

STH. "Thomas, not too long ago you and Rosie started this journey, first you two learned all you can learn about becoming a human unexpectedly, second you both have opened our eyes on other things you both may have provided for us since owning your own homestead on the Island of Sodor. And finally, you are on your way to become part of Sudrian Society when you finally graduate after high school. We are all proud of the accomplishments you both made from earlier this summer, until now after our trip around the world. I just wanted to say how proud I am of you and your friends Thomas of learning how to get along after learning about how engines could live like humans would."

Thomas. "Sir Rosie and I are not alone in this, some how we the engines of Sodor have been given this chance of becoming human and learning all we can not only going to school but learning from all of those who helped us along our way to become independent and still rely on one another for support when our friends needed our help the most. For the most part my friends and my one sister are apart of this crazy adventure that has allowed for us to be off the tack and allowed us to take that first step into our own being here on earth. My friend and I are all truly thankful for all who helped us when we had no clue on what to do until everyone involved stayed with us until we learned all we can up until now. And now with the first bell of the school year Is about to ring, we can really look forward on our first day there and hope to gain education that can lead us back on track. I just do not know if this is a blessing or a cruel dream that I am not looking forward on waking up on."

Rosie. "Nor am I, both Thomas and I have been on this adventure after learning how we became human in the first place. Since then we learned a whole lot from our drivers' friends who supported us after they say we supported them, and in return have wonderful experiences along with our friends and family we have here with us all."

Percy. "I am glad that I can spend time with Thomas and my friends like this and now that school will begin soon. I hope everyone here will have fun and have a great time not only learning all we need but to see who will attend the school with us in the fall."

Henry. "This will be an interesting journey of learning all we can during school and hope we can provide a good impression when we go."

Gordon. "Me too Henry, Me too."

Then after the celebrations everyone who still lives on the homestead went home for a last night before school begins on Tuesday. Then both Thomas and Rosie entered their home while Ariel headed for her room in the basement while Thomas and Rosie head to their room after dropping their laundry into the laundry hamper then changes their clothes before heading for bed. While laying in their bed with Rosie's head rested on Thomas's Chest while reflecting all that happened that summer until their first day of school the following day.

Rosie. "What is on your mind Thomas?"

Thomas, "Just counting my blessing Rosie, one I am blessed to be part of a railway who knows how to look after its engines but all of those who are part of the railway as well. Second, I am also blessed to have such adventures with my friends and especially you Rosie. And finally, we have a wonderful place to call home when not working on the rails, or attending school, I do not know what to do if we didn't, we would be on the streets and not be able to have any of this if we remained on the tracks."

Rosie. "I feel blessed too, after traveling across the globe when we did. It made me realized that we can do anything as long as we are able to my love." Then she and Thomas kissed on the lips for that wonderful comment.

Thomas. "I am glad you are here with me Rosie, you make my life complete." Then kissed her again before their love began to spike before she spoke up.

Rosie. "Thomas let us have a good one tonight." In which he did but still placed safety before passion. Then allowed for Rosie to direct him where she wanted from him the most. Touching and feeling his presence while their love and commitments rose with every level energy and passion. Then changed position to where she is on top and now he is feeling her play with him. Much to his delight knowing that she is full of love and commitment and now satisfied and out of energy she finally laid on top of him as she kissed and caress his face and feel of his presence.

Thomas. "Beautiful Rosie, very, very beautiful." Then kisses her as he held her as they rolled until he was on top of her.

Rosie. "Anything to keep my hero happy, after defending me from that creep we left in San Francisco." Then continue to kiss until they both feel the force of sleep creeping into their eyes. "Good night Thomas see you in the morning." Then drifted off to sleep.

Thomas, "Good night Rosie, my love." Then he finally went to sleep along with everyone else who will attend school in two days.

* * *

That is all from this adventure, find out what happens when they finally head for their first day of school. On a strange journey to Northwestern High School.


End file.
